Unexpected Love
by bann531
Summary: Love is in the air at Hogwarts, as unexpected couples form. Which person finds out and who is keeping secrets from who. Follow Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they go through the roller-coaster of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this isn't the typical story that everyone knows, a lot of the main stuff that takes place in the books/movies are left out or only mentioned. Mostly it focus around the love stories. **

First year

It's been a few weeks since Harry stepped off the train and onto the grounds of Hogwarts he and Ron were walking to class leaving Hermione behind them as she was reading a book while walking. She didn't notice the three people in front of her who had stopped because one of them dropped their book and was making their friend pick it up when she ran right into them and landed backwards on her bottom.

"walk much Granger" Draco said laughing with Crabbe and Golye who was handing Draco the book that he had dropped.

Hermione stood up "if you didn't stop in the hallway then maybe I would have never ran into you Malfoy" she said

"if you weren't busy keeping your head in that book you would have seen us" he said "now I have to burn my robes, come on guys" he said walking away as Crabbe and Goyle followed, she had to follow as well since they were in the same transfigurations class.

"welcome class today we are going to do something different instead of sitting with your usual partner I am going to switch everyone around" McGonagall said "Mr. Potter you will sit by Mr. Longbottom" Harry nodded and left his spot next to Ron to join Neville he was glad that it was Neville rather than Crabbe, Golye or Malfloy. "Mrs. Parkinson you get the spot next to Mr. Weasely"

"great" Ron said rolling his eyes of all people he had to sit next to Pansy Parkinson

"Parvati Patil, Zabini, Seamus, Crabbe, Thomas Greengrass, Knott, Brown, Ms. Granger you and Mr. Malfoy" McGongall said

"um excuse me professor did you say me and Granger" Draco asked with a dirty look on his face

"yes Mr. Malfoy you and Ms. Granger will be sitting next to one another" she said as he took a seat

"looks like you will be spending all your money on robes every day for the rest of the year" Hermione said taking a seat next to him,

"don't talk to me" Draco said

"like I would give you the time of day" she said

"no one wants to sit by you either Weasley" Pansy said opening up a book

"yeah sitting beside a Slytherin is something that I want to do" Ron said crossing his arms.

"well Neville you and I seem to get along" Harry said

"yeah I would rather have you as a partner" Neville said

After class

"I can't believe she did that, sitting me next to Parkinson" Ron said

"you, Hermione got stuck next to Malfoy" Harry said

"Don't remind me, I can't stand that annoying stuck up boy and I never will" she said stomping away

It was the summer before the start of their second year and Harry was saved from the Durselys and was thrilled to see Ron's lopsided house held together by magic.

"this is a great house" Harry said

"It's never not much" Ron said sitting down for breakfast

"since when did Ginny take a long time to come down for breakfast" Arthur said taking a seat at the end of the table.

"since Harry got here" Fred mumbled

"well she is excited about starting Hogwarts" Molly said

"probably because of that moron Lockhart, I still can't believe the Malfoys in Diagon Alley" Ron said

"Ronald we do not talk like that, and that's over and done with just don't let them bother you" Arthur said

"but dad…." Ron said

"Ron" Molly said. Ron just hushed and grabbed a piece of bacon, as Ginny came downstairs.

"finally" Molly said sitting a plate in front of her "Ginny eat quick because we have to get going" she said

"yes mum" Ginny said as she started to eat her food

"hello Ginny" Harry said as Ginny dropped her fork and her orange juice went into Percy lap

"my robes" Percy said jumping up

"oh Percy it will dry" Molly said

"yeah besides we haven't even got to the train station yet and your already fully dress for the class" George said

"I am a prefect" he said

"ohh we are sorry Mr. perfect" Fred said holding up his hands

"alright it's time to go" Arthur said as they all grabbed their trunks and headed out the door,

"here Ginny take a bagel" Molly said as a red face Ginny grabbed her bagel and walked behind the others.

As soon as they got to the train station Ginny said goodbye to her parents as she climbed aboard, Fred and George were with their friends, Percy was with the other prefects. Ron and Harry have yet to be seen. She found a compartment that was nearly empty except for a blonde hair girl. "is it okay if I join you" Ginny asked

"sure it is, I am Luna Lovegood" she said while holding the Quibbler magazine upside down.

"Ginny Weasley" she said taking a seat across from her

"excuse me can we sit here" Hermione asked Neville was standing behind her

"yeah" Ginny said

"your Ginny Weasley Ron's sister" Hermione said

"yes" Ginny said face getting red as she watched the boy with the dark hair seemed nervous as he sat down. The girl however just made herself at home by opening up a book.

"where are they" she asked

"I don't know" Ginny said

"they probably got into trouble" Hermione said "oh this is Neville" Neville did a quick wave

"I am Luna Lovegood" Luna said with a smile

"nice to meet you" Hermione said

The Slytherin compartment

"I will tell you one thing, I will not sit next to Granger this year" Draco said talking really loud not realizing that only Crabbe, Golye and Pansy were the only ones listening.

"you; I had to sit next to Weasley, talk about boring at least you had someone you can copy off of" Pansy said

"that's the only thing she's good for, is homework" Draco said as the other three laughed. "as for Potter he has another thing coming this year, when it comes to Quidditch." He said getting up as he walked to the hallway, he tried to push the bathroom door in while someone else was trying to push it out, he pushed really hard as he ran straight into Hermione.

"get off of me" she said pushing him off of her

"like being on you is where I want to be" he said standing up

"move out of my way Malfoy" she said trying to push past him

"me move for a muggleborn I don't think so" he said standing their

"alright jelly-legs jinx" Hermione said pointing her wand on Draco as he began to wobble she then pushed him out of the way and headed towards the compartment.

"well Ginny are you excited you're in Gryffindor" Harry asked as her face got red later that evening sitting in the common room.

"uh yeah" she said

"well good" he smiled getting up as he headed up stairs

"seriously Ginny" she said to herself before walking up the stairs.

The next morning

"will everyone take your assign seats" McGonngal said

"uh professor you never gave us assign seats" Pansy said

"the same seats you were in last year" McGonagall said with a smile as everyone got up and went to their seats

"this is going to be fun" Harry said taking a seat next to Neville

" I can't believe she did that again" Ron said "and she tries to copy off of my paper"

"Ron you do the same to hers" Harry said

"well still Hermione you better watch Draco" Ron said

"I know that he tries to copy but he don't realize every time I write something he thinks he's getting the answers but he gets the wrong ones, I charmed my paper" she said

"good one" Ron said as they headed to the Great Hall

"look at that pig" Pansy said looking over at the table to see Ron taking a bite of a huge sandwich.

"does that Granger ever leave her head out of a book" Draco said

"well from the looks of it no" Pansy said as they continue to eat

"Seriously Ron do you have to take huge bites" Hermione said

"I am hungry" Ron said

"You're always hungry" Hermione said looking down at the book

"Gin do you have to set with us?" Ron asked as Ginny took a seat beside Ron who was sitting across from Harry but he was smacked in the head by Hermione

"quit being mean to your sister," she said as Ginny went to get up

Ginny you can sit here if you like" Harry said

"thanks" Ginny said with a huge smile then she went back to writing in her diary.

A few weeks later Ron and Harry found Hermione crying on the Quidditch stands

"don't worry about what he said, he's jealous because your better than him" Ron said

"besides Hermione look at the things that people say about me, I can't let them get to me" Harry said

"I won't let him bother me anymore" she said standing up

"That's the spirit" Harry said as they all began to walk down the bleachers and headed back towards the school

Study hall

"I don't want to hear a word out of any of you" Snape said then Draco raised his hand. "yes Mr. Malfoy"

"we are working on a project in transfigurations is it okay if I work with my partner" he asked

"sure" Snape said as Draco got up to join them at the table.

"but professor" Hermione called out

"ten points from Gryffindor for that outburst, I said quiet" Snape crossing his arms

Hermione glared at Draco as he took a seat next to her "I already did my half of the project, you have to do yours on your own" she whispered

"I need help" he said

"with what" she asked

"this part" he said pointing to the parchment

" look in the book" she said turning away to do her part of the homework

"what page" he asked placing his hand on the table to opened up the book while not realizing he actually placed his hand on her hand he looked down and quickly pulled away hoping that no one seen that, as she did the same

"page 55" she said going back to her homework, luckily Harry and Ron were not paying attention Ron was pretending to work while Harry was actually trying to do something.

Luna was walking down the hallway when Crabbe and Goyle walked by knocking her books out of her hand.

"watch you're your walking Looney" Crabbe said

"you too Longbottom" Goyle said bumping into him as he came around the corner

Neville walked over to where Luna was and began to help her with her books

"those guys are jerks" Neville said handing her the books

"thank you" Luna said

"yeah they did the same thing to me last week, except for they continued to kick my books down the hallway, until Hermione helped me" Neville said handing her the books

"she's nice" Luna said as they continued to walk

"yeah one of the first few people who is actually nice to me" he said

"I don't see that, I think that everyone in your house is nice to you, or otherwise it would be a bad sleeping arrangement" she said

"I guess that's true, I never noticed that before" he said

"there are all sorts of things that you don't see unless you really look" she smiled as she went skipping down the hallway.

Transfigurations

"Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Parkinson please stay after class" McGonagall said after everyone left she began to speak "now copying of one another papers is not the good route to go"

"he copies off of my work" Pansy said

"you copy off of mine" Ron said his face getting red

"either way the answers are wrong" McGonagall said "now I want you two to spend the next half hour in here redoing your work"

"but the Quidditch practice" Ron said

"will have to wait until you're done, besides you're not on the team so it don't benefit you" she said as both of them went to take their seats and began to work, as she stepped out of the room

"yeah you're not on the team" Pansy said

"Draco is on it because his dad bought his way" Ron said

"jealous" she said looking at him

"yeah right, even with his money you Slytherins still won't win house cup" Ron said

"and you will never make the team" she said turning the pages in her book

"you don't know that" Ron said

"Your just Potters tag along" she said

"and you're not Malfoys" he said as she sat there and it was silent for the rest of the time.

Potions class

Harry, Ron, Pansy and Daphne had to share the same table to make their potions.

"what's the next ingredient" Ron asked

"I don't know look in your book" Harry said

"it's hard for him to look in a book" Pansy said

"like it's easy for you, your book isn't even opened" Ron said

"Daphne is my friend she will help me" Pansy said

"guys you're going to get us in trouble, Pansy look at your own book" Daphne said moving her cauldron over leaving Pansy speechless and Ron laughing at her

"you think that's funny" Pansy said picking up a couple of ingredients and putting it his cauldron

"bloody hell" Ron said doing the same thing to hers

"guys" Hermione called from the next table

"listen to your friend Weasley, you don't need any more points taken from your house" Draco said

"mind your business Malfoy" Hermione said glaring at him as Ron and Pansy continued to jeopardize each other's potion

"enough" Snape said walking in "ten points from Gryffindor"

"but Professor she stated it" Hermione said

"Another five points" Snape said

"it's true professor Pansy started it first" Daphne said as they all looked at her surprisingly

"fine five points from Slytherin, Parkinson Weasley detention" Snape said

"why would Greengrass stick up for us" Ron asked a while later

"I don't know" Hermione said

"well we have to go figure out what's going on with everyone" Harry said

"you have to start without me" Ron said as he entered Snapes office for detention to see Pansy standing their

"the two of you will be cleaning these shelves without a wand" Snape said walking out of the room taking their wands with him

"well better get started Parkinson" Ron said

"You better start as well I am not doing your work" she said

"I never said you had to" he said taking a towel and began to wipe the shelf

"your girlfriend probably does all the work for you" she said

"she's not my girlfriend" Ron said

"would have never guessed" she said

"nothing like you and your boyfriend Malfoy" Ron said

"Draco and I are not boyfriend and girlfriend" she said wiping of the shelf she turned to walk away but Ron pushed her against the wall as a shelf full of ingredients came tumbling down crashing to the floor.

"it was going to fall on you" he said taking his hands off her shoulders

"well thanks I appreciate it" she said adjusting her robes as Snape came walking in

"what is this mess Weasley" Snape said

"it was an.." Ron said

"I wiped off the shelf and everything fell" Pansy said

"alright" Snape said waving his wand as everything went back into place

"Finish this up and you will be done for the night" Snape said pointing to the shelf and walked away

"Thanks" Ron said

"Don't get the wrong idea, I figured it's a way to help you for helping me" she said

"who knew Slytherin has a heart" Ron said

"we are full of surprises" she said as they continued to clean

Slyhterin Common Room weeks later

Crabbe came running down the steps as he tripped and fell "goodness Crabbe" Draco said taking a seat on the leather couch

"that mudblood was just petrified" Crabbe said

"which one there are several that were allowed in the school" Draco said

"Granger" Crabbe said

"serves her right, I wonder how her boyfriends are taking it" Draco said

"they are not her boyfriends" Pansy said

"since when did you pay attention Pansy, or are you going soft like Daphne" Draco said

"first of all I am not like you who has to go around bullying people, secondly you always like to get them into trouble when it's not even their fault, not everyone is bad" Daphne said walking up towards the dormitory.

"well Snape don't like them, he is my godfather and…" he started to say but Pansy cut him off

"we all know this, you remind us all the time, sometimes Snape isn't fair for showing favoritism McGonagall and the rest of the professors are not like that but you don't like them of course because they all side with Potter, and not you. Besides Slytherin is not the only house that has purebloods" Pansy said getting up

"I will talk to them when they are not on their girly thing" Draco said standing up and walking out of the hallway, he didn't know what lead him to the hospital wing as he looked at everyone that has been petrified.

"Mr. Malfoy" Madame Pomfry said distracting him

"I need something for a headache" he said as she nodded and gave him a slip of potion.

"now off to bed" she said as he looked back towards the people and headed back towards his common room.

Ginny was in tears as she sat beside the fireplace it had only been a few hours since being found in the Chamber by Harry.

"Ginny" Harry said coming downstairs

"I am sorry" she said as he took a seat next to her

"it's not your fault" Harry said

"but I feel like it" she said wiping tears away

"these things happened, he was controlling you" Harry said

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone" she said

"you didn't they will all be fine in no time" Harry said patting her on the shoulder

"Thank you" she said as she leaned in to hug him he hugged her back then quickly they both pulled away "I am going to bed now"

"alright see you in the morning" he said as she nodded and headed upstairs.

The next day everyone was in the great hall

"she's back" Golye said rudely as Draco looked up to see Hermione standing at the doorway as she ran towards Harry and hugged him and just shook Ron's hand.

"it was only a matter of time" Draco said rolling his eyes as he continued to eat

"well you are coming down for summer right" Ron asked as the train home was coming to a stop.

"I don't know yet" Harry said

"I will write to you" Hermione said as they all stepped off the train and were greeted by the Weasley's, and Hermione's parents after saying goodbyes Ron went to follow the rest of his family through the wall, he told them to go ahead, one reason he still had to face his mum and dad over the stolen car, and two he left Scappers in the seat, he walked through the wall when he didn't realize someone was standing on the other side of it as he ran right into Pansy, knocking her to the floor as he fell on top of her.

"can you watch where you are going" Pansy said as Ron climbed off of her

"why did you stop" Ron said as the ticket guy came forward

"what are you doing?" he asked.

"I fell" Ron said getting up

"First you and that trolley now you knock people over" the guys said walking away

"I stopped to pick up my bag that I dropped" she said picking up her stuff.

"oh well glad you didn't get hurt" Ron said

"thanks Weasley" she said walking away

"I am glad I don't have to see her anymore for a while" Ron said walking up towards his family


	2. Chapter 2

Third Year

It has been days since he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron Harry walked downstairs to be greeted by Ron and the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione was there as well. It had been a while since he seen his two best friends, Ginny was standing nearby and did a quick wave to him as he smiled and went talking to Ron and listening to his stories about the Weasleys time in Egypt.

"hello Harry" Fred and George said at the same time while making fun of their brother Percy for being head boy.

"hello guys" Harry said as they went back to what they were doing.

"Harry can I speak to you" Arthur asked as Harry went to talk to him

"so ready to use your new wand Ron" Hermione asked.

"I sure did, let Malfoy say something mean this year" Ron said holding out his wand

"put it away before you eat slugs again" Fred said

"he's right you know" George said

"well I would have gotten Malfoy if it wasn't for my broken wand" he said "I hope that McGonagall doesn't get us the same seating chart again"

"if she did it the last two years she probably will again" Hermione said

"I still feel bad for you, sitting next to Malfoy" Ron said

"Its life I can't do anything about it" Hermione said as she went to talk to Ginny.

Neville was looking for an empty compartment he found one with Luna sitting in it "can I join you" he asked

"there are plenty of seats" she said looking up from her magazine as he nodded and took a seat they were soon joined by Ginny

"I wonder why they have extra security" Ginny said taking a seat across from Neville

"They are looking for Sirius Black" Neville said

"I heard about that I think that the nargels helped him escape" Luna said as Ginny and Neville nodded their heads.

A few hours later Golye came running in to his compartment "Harry Potter passed out from the dementors" Goyle said

"Really I wonder why ; come on guys lets go pay Potter a visit" Draco said standing up

"seriously do you not have anything better to do" Daphne said

"why not rub it in his face" Draco said

"I will go to make sure they don't cause problems" Pansy said getting up to follow the three guys.

They walked into the compartment "Potter we heard that you passed out" Draco said stepping into the compartment with a huge smile on his face.

"mind your business Malfoy" Harry said

"oh could not handle them" Draco said as Harry stood up but Hermione stepped between them placing her hands on both of their chest Draco pushed her hand off of him "keep your filthy mudblood hands off me." Draco said "I now have to clean my robes"

"well while you are at, it clean this off as well" she said taking Ron's cream cake and rubbing it down his robes. He stepped forward until Pansy started to speak

"prefects are coming" she said

"you will get it" Draco said walking away

"nice one" Ron said to Hermione before stepping out into the hallway, Pansy dropped her wand she leaned down to get it and lifted up only to run into Ron

"seriously why do I always run into you" she said

"I have been asking myself that same question" he said trying to get around her

"you better keep an eye on Granger if Draco gets near her again he will do something to her" Pansy said

"and I will do something to him" Ron said

"fair is fair" she said shrugging her shoulders as she walked away and he did the same.

Back to Hogwarts

" I would like to see him try and get me back he will have serious problems" Hermione was saying as they stepped off the carriage

"I will help you with him" Ron said

"guys we have other stuff to talk about like Sirius Black and what he wants with me" Harry said

"sorry I will help you as soon as possible" Hermione said

"Thanks Hermione I knew that I could depend on you" Harry said

"yeah what would you and Weasley do without her help" Draco said walking behind them

"maybe you should asked yourself that question when you copy off of my homework or test" Hermione said as he glared at her and continued to walk

Transfigurations class two days later

"please take your assigned seats" McGonagall said

"um professor why do we have to sit by the same person" Draco asked

"because Mr. Malfoy that is where I put you" she said as Draco rolled his eyes and went back to looking at his book.

"You guys will be doing projects again this year, I suggest that you and your partner work together and have it in your own words rather than just copy off of each other's papers" she said as she took her seat "now do the assignment on page 25" she said

A while into their work Hermione jumped up "you jerk you did that on purpose" she said interrupting the class McGonagall was out of the classroom

"oops I didn't mean it Granger" Draco said being smart with a grin on his face.

"yeah you knew that I was almost done with my work and you spilled ink all over it now I have to start over" she said

"I accidently bumped it" Draco said

"yeah right you were just mad because you couldn't copy off of my paper" Hermione said

"I have my own answers" he said

"Really let me see" she said taking his paper "the first one is wrong because I did it on purpose" she shouted

"whatever Granger I didn't need your help" he said

"yeah right, just like you didn't mean to hit the ink" she said

"maybe that was for the cake on the train" he said standing up

"well maybe you can handle this for running my assignment" she said taking the thing of ink and pouring it all over his head

"that is enough" McGonagall said walking in "10 points from each of you, and detention"

"professor she started…" Draco said

"you did it..;.." Hermione said

"I don't care who started it now take your seats" McGonagall said waving her wand over Draco's head removing the ink

"you're lucky" he said touching his hair

"you should be thankful for magic or otherwise your blonde hair would be ruined" she said pulling out another parchment.

"dont talk to me" he said

"like I would give you the time of day" she said

Ron and Pansy were trying to hold back the laughter, as well as the other students.

"that's what he deserves" Ron said

"she deserves it too for putting the cake on him" Pansy said

"well he started it" Ron said

"Potter is the one that passed out" Pansy said

"It's something that happened by accident" Ron said

"alright fine they both were in the wrong" Pansy said as she went back to work

"Fine" Ron said as he went for the ink holder the same time she did

"Go ahead" she said moving her hand away

"I don't know what I am doing so you go ahead" he said

"how about this instead of arguing we help each other, we don't have to be friends" she said

"fine but we just keep this between us" Ron said looking around to see if anyone was looking

"like I want to tell my friends I am helping a Gryffindor" she said

"The same with me in helping a Slytherin" he said as they both went back to work

"I cant believe that git is going around telling lies about how he was injured" Ron said

"Ron it's Malfoy do you reckon he ever told the truth once in his life" Harry said

"You do have a point" Ron said

"hello guys" Ginny said walking up with Luna next to her

"hello Ginny, Luna" Harry said

"oh Neville those plants have been known to be wonderful once they have been put into a garden" Luna said "you just have to make sure to water them or else they will die" she said pointing to the plant in front of him.

"oh uh thank you, I will tell gran" Neville said taking a piece of parchment and began to write

"Gin do you mind" Ron said as Ginny turned to leave

"you don't have to go" Harry said

"it's fine, Luna and I have to get work done anyways" Ginny said walking away with Luna

"Ron you don't have to be mean to her, she wasn't doing anything to bother you, and besides your lucky you have a sister after last year's events" Harry said getting up taking his books with him. Ron looked at Neville and Hermione who just shook their heads giving him the sign that they don't know what the problem is.

"Gin" Harry said stopping her in the hallway as she turned around "sorry about Ron, um I just wanted to tell you that you can sit with us whenever you like" he said not knowing what else to say

"thank you Harry" she said as she turned around to walk the other way, Harry stood their wondering what all that was about as he continued to walk to the common room.

Detention

Hermione walked in and Draco was sitting their reading a book "you actually know how to read" she said taking a seat at a table across from him

"surprise you do I, I don't have a book in my hand every five minutes" he said

"your wrong there since I don't have a book in my hand now" she said

"Good you both are here, you will be cleaning the trophy and plaque cases follow me" McGonagall said as they followed her down the hallway to the trophy area.

"get all of these dusted" she said pointing to the two shelves "without wands" she said as they handed their wands to her and she walked away

"you started this Granger on the train" he said barley touching the dirt

"you can clean it's not going to hurt you, and secondly you did it by provoking Harry" Hermione said dusting the trophy and knocking some of the dust on Malfoy as he jumped backwards trying to avoid it.

"well people are so sick in tired of him being the boy who lived" Draco said

"like he chose it on purpose and when you say people are you just talking about yourself" she said

"no I am not the only one who don't like him" he said

"well you act like he chose that life, he never knew his parents how would you feel if you were in that situation" she said

"I don't know" Draco said as he began to dust

"see silent for once" she said

"what is the deal with this, don't they have that squib to do this job for us" Draco said

"well this is what happened when you get detention" she said

"my name will be on this someday" he said looking at a trophy

"Harry's is on it now for being one of the youngest seekers in a century" she said pointing to the new plaque and picture of Harry making him angry

"He just got the spot because I stole Longbottoms memorable ball or otherwise he would be sitting in the stands while I am playing" Draco said

"does being conceited ever get exhausting" she said

"does being smart ever get exhausting" he said "and I am not conceited"

"Really once again you're lying" she said

"lying" he said again

"you lied about your arm" she said

"well I am not going around telling people that an ugly hippograph attacked me, did you tell everyone that you were attacked by that basilisks" he said

"everyone knows the truth the same with your arm, you just make up the stories to make yourself sound good" she said

"so what if I do" he said

"proves my point" she said as she continued to dust as the time passed by they both worked in silence then went to reach for the same trophy and their hands touched as they quickly pulled away at the same time McGonagall came back

"looks good, you both may go I hope to never see you both in detention again" she said handing them their wands as they walked towards their common rooms in different directions.

Later that evening Draco was thinking about what Hermione had said how Harry didn't chose it, what if it would have been his life, no not really he loved his life why listen to that mudblood" he thought to himself before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron was walking down the hallway when Pansy motioned for him to come to a hidden corner he looked around to see if anyone is coming as he went.

"I need help with this assignment, I know you could use my help as well" she said

"fine we will meet on the fourth floor in about ten minutes" he said

"alright" she said as she quickly walked away

Ron got to the common room "Harry" he said as he looked up

"yeah" Harry said looking at him from the daily prophet

"uh I am going to get some fresh air, I will see you in a bit" Ron said hurrying out of the common room

"what's his problem" Hermione asked coming downstairs

"I don't know, but we have to talk to Hagrid tomorrow, over Buckbeak" Harry said

"Malfoy is a jerk, any word on Sirius" she asked taking a seat and switching the subject.

no" Harry said

"well you said you heard Molly and Arthur talking about how he is coming after we just have to find out why" Hermione said

"alright until them I am going to see professor Lupin" Harry said getting up and walking out of the room.

Ron/Pansy

"alright, so I think I got the answer" Pansy said sitting against the wall while writing.

"I hope so" Ron said

"You're not looking up the ingredients for the potion for Snapes class" she said

"it didn't matter if I did he only favors you Slytherins" Ron said turning a page in his book

"well it would still help so that we can get a grade" she said

"what would we tell our friends if they found out about this arrangement" he said

"Draco would hate me for siding with you, and Potter and Granger would hate you, but then again we all have been working on the same project so why does it matter" she said

"I don't know" he said

"well why don't we just get this stuff done" she said as he nodded and continued to work, a while into their work they heard a loud noise as she jumped "what was that?" she asked

"I don't know" he said getting up as they picked their bags up and she stood behind him

"You're the guy do something" she said

"Harry and Hermione is usually the one that handles this, I just come for backup" he said

"well maybe we should go" she said as they heard footsteps coming near them

"hurry" Ron said not realizing he grabbed her hand as they ducked into an old room, and they locked the door.

"we have to get back soon" she said

"I know, maybe we should wait a few minutes then run for our lives" he said

"I agree but first can you help me, my robe is stuck in the door." She said as she went to pull and fell back on the door as he fell next to her

"uh not again" she said

"yeah uh I agree, we have had a habit of doing this" he said

"don't get too close to me" she said

"I don't want you close to me" he said getting angry

"why are you such a jerk" she said

"and what are you" he said

"I stuck up for you a few times already" she said

"wow a few times in detention so you didn't have to be stuck in the same room with me" Ron said

"if you can tell I am in the same room with you now" she said

"only because we are running from that scary thing" he said

"which you weren't man enough to handle" she said

"why don't you call Malfoy maybe it's Buckbeak coming back for revenge" he said

"why don't you get Potter he took on a basilisk while you ran for help" she said

"he also saved my sister" he said not realizing that no one really knows about that

"what" she said

"nothing just forget that I mention it" he said

"Your sister" Pansy asked

"it's a long story but she was possessed but please don't tell anyone" he said

"I won't, that's sad" she said

"it is but she is fine now but if you say anything…." He said

"I promise I won't" she said

"can I really trust you" he said

"yes and if I tell you something can you keep it a secret" she asked as he nodded

"my parents and Draco's parents are trying to push us together" she said

"that's a secret" he said

"I don't want to be with him, I know that I might seem clingy and obsessed with him but it's a show" she said

"why do they want to push you together" he asked

"Draco's mothers side comes from a very very long line of purebloods, the same with Draco's father's side, they want us to unite the blood lines" she said

"to keep the pureblood status" Ron said

"yes I don't have a problem with marrying a pureblood I just don't want to marry his family, his crazy aunt is in prison along with his uncle, cousin who they don't claim but I don't like Lucius and Naricssa is okay but when we turn 17 they want to do a binding spell for us that ensures we will get married."

"wow my parents don't care about all of that" he said

"I don't understand your whole family is pureblood but your all in Gryffindor" she said

"my mother and fathers side came from Gryffindor we all have hearts like lions and are not dark and scary" he said shrugging his shoulders

"we are not all scary, I guess it has something to do with my family as well they were all Slytherin" she said

"See sometimes it works out that way, Harry's mother and father were both Gryffindor and his father was a pureblood as well" Ron said

"well there is no changing it now, who knew that we could actually talk without arguing" she said

"yes I am surprised but we better be getting back" he said as he opened up the door and looked in both directions to see Snape standing in front of him

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Parkinson" he said crossing his arms

"we were doing our work and we heard a noise so we ran and hid" Ron said

"it's true" Pansy said

"Get back to your houses before I take points away" he said as they nodded and quickly walked away

"I hope he don't say anything about this" Ron said

"he won't, well thank you Ron" Pansy said as she began to walk in a different direction

"you're welcome Pansy" he said as he walked the opposite way

"where have you been?" Hermione asked

"walking " Ron said

"for the past two hours" she asked

"yes" he said

"well do you still need help with the homework" she asked

"nope all done" he said as she looked at him

"well I am surprised" she said

"I know" he said "Chess Neville" he asked as Neville shook his head and joined him at the chess board.

Harry/Ginny

Harry was sitting by the wall waiting outside of Lupins classroom, as Ginny came walking down the hallway.

"hey" he said

"hello Harry" she said stopping to talk to him

"I am waiting for Lupin" he said

"really I was on the way to the library, to get some books for charms class" she said

"oh" he said as Snape came walking out of the classroom "where is professor Lupin?"

"as you can tell he is not here at this moment" Snape said brushing past him

"well how about I walk with you to the library" he said

"sure" she said as they headed down the hallway.

Pansy walked into the common room as Draco looked at her "where have you been?" he asked

"Draco you are not my boss and we are not a couple so I don't have to explain anything to you" she said

"what's up your skirt" he asked

"nothing I am just tired, and I don't want to deal with you questioning me" she said

"well father and mother said hello" he said

"Great tell them I said hi" she said rolling her eyes

"what's your problem" he asked

"I just told you, why don't you do what you do best and take your followers and go bully someone" she said walking away.

"just because you're on one don't take it out on me, take your anger out on the mudblood or one of those morons in Gryffindor" he called as she turned and hit him with a silent spell

"do you ever shut up, and did it ever occur to you that you're not different than the rest of us, your father might try and take control of everything because you are a spoil little rich kid who one of these days someone will put in their place. So worry about yourself and think about other people's feelings for a change instead of yourself" she said walking away and leaving him still unable to talk as other members in the common room clapped because for the first time in a while the room was silent.

Potions class

"well Mr. Weasley this is shorter than usual I guess you were busy doing other things than your assignment" Snape sneered giving him a dirty look as Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"today you will be working with your partners on making a potion turn to page 344" he said

"uh professor Pansy is usually my partner but she isn't talking to me" Draco said

"Ms. Granger help Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasly work with Parkinson" Snape said as they switched tables

"told you he wouldn't tell" Pansy said opening up a book

"that's good" Ron said as he did the same thing

"well it's just like transfiguration class" Draco smirked

"you get the ingredients and I will read" she said

"why not the other way around" he asked

"because you will mess up something" she said as he walked away a moment later he returned and took a seat beside her as Snape left the classroom

"well Granger just don't get too close to me, I know you fawn over me like the other girls I would have to burn my robes" he said

"sorry Malfoy not that desperate I wouldn't want to hurt your pureblood image" she said

"yeah my father wouldn't have it either especially being near a mudblood" he said Hermione had enough she knocked him off the stool as he fell to the floor and she pointed her wand on him

"quit calling me that name or you will regret , I am proud to come from muggle heritage unlike you we actually have respect for other people, everyone is tired of you walking down the halls with that gel full of hair of yours acting like your something. Your father might buy you out of a lot of things but he's not going to get you out of the situation you are putting yourself in, now get over yourself" she said as she walked out of the room the same time Snape came walking in

"do I need to asked what happened?" he asked

"it was my fault" Draco said standing up fixing his robes

"is this true" he asked the class who nodded "Parkinson"

"yes sir" Pansy said as Snape looked at her

"Mr. Malfoy get back to work, Patil go find Ms. Granger and tell her if she don't get back to class to finish her assignments your house will lose 20 points" Snape said as Parvati Patil quickly walked out of the room to find Hermione. A few minutes later Hermione returned as she took a seat at the table next to Draco.

"lets get this project done without any words besides what we have to say to one another about it" Draco said

"finally silence" Hermione said as they went back to work


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks had passed and Ron and had blamed Hermione for the loss of his rat Scabbers and they were ignoring one another. He met Pansy in their usual spot,

"so why are you and Granger not talking" she asked

"how do you know?" he asked

"rumors spread quick at Hogwarts" she said

"her cat ate my rat" he said crossing his arms

"and that's a bad thing" she said

"It is; Scabbers has been my pet for years" he said

"oh well sorry about that, but we better get this assignment done" she said

"yes before it gets too late since we all have a curfew " he said as he opened the book and placed his hand down on hers as they looked at one another.

"maybe we should just do our assignment" she said moving her hand

"yeah we should" he said but that was hard to do as he leaned in to kiss her and she quickly pulled away

"Ronald" she said

"yeah" he said backing his head up

"I like you, I tried not too I tried hating you but it's hard, your different from the others" she said

"I know I never thought I would like someone in Slytherin but I can't help it" he said

"so what does that mean for us" she asked

"what do you want it to mean" he said

"well if we were to date….we would have to be very quiet and not let anyone find out" she said

"date you want to date" he asked

"if you want too" she said taking his hand

"uh sure why don't we just keep this quiet" he said

"I agree" she said as they leaned in to hug one another but were interrupted again this time by Dumbledore and Lupin

"uh we were just studying" Ron said as they pulled apart

"yea and our friends don't like one another so we had to meet here" Pansy said

"what it feels to be young again" Dumbledore nodded as he began to walk away

"don't forget you have about ten minutes you better be getting back to your houses" Lupin said

"uh can you not…" Ron said

"friendships are important to keep just as secrets" Lupin nodded following Dumbledore

"well meet again tomorrow" Ron said as they got up

"same time, same place" she said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for their first kiss with one another.

Then they heard another voice as they once again separated to see Percy standing their "uh Ron I will walk you back to the house, Parkinson you better get back to yours" he said as they pulled apart and she started to walk back to her house

"Percy could you not…" Ron said

"well Ron I am surprised and shocked but don't worry I will keep your secret, unlike Fred and George who found me snogging Penelope they had to make a big joke out of it, but being the mature one I won't, just be careful" Percy said

"thanks Percy" Ron said as they headed back to the common room.

Draco was running down the hallway and he stopped and turn towards Crabbe and Golye. He motioned for both of them to join him in the corner. "do not tell anyone about what Granger did" he said grabbing the side of his face after Hermione just hit him.

"what are we going to do to get her back" Crabbe said

"I don't know, let's go before someone see us" he said

The school year was coming to an end, the news that Sirius Black had been captured then disappeared faded as it became yesterday's news.

"professor Lupin is leaving" Ginny said walking into the common room as Harry stood up

"I will be back" he said walking out as Ginny followed.

"I am going for a walk" Ron said

"yeah I need to return this to McGonagall" Hermione said holding the time tuner as they all left.

"I will see you again soon" Remus said leaving the room with his stuff and Harry was holding the maurders map as Ginny came walking in.

"Harry are you alright" Ginny asked

"Remus and Sirius are the only two people in this world that were close to my parents " he said

"I am sorry," she said

"It's not your fault" Harry said as Ginny smiled. "

did Ron mention to you about the Quidditch World Cup" she asked

"uh I hope I will be able to go" he said

"I hope so" she said placing her hand on his as he didn't try and move it

"I think that my aunt and uncle will be glad to get me out of their hair" he said

"Harry I like you" she said

"why don't we just take this slow and see where it leads" he said as she nodded and they pulled their hands apart and walked out the door

"well summer is coming, Harry might be able to come for the summer because of the world cup" Ron said taking a seat next to Pansy as she laid her head on his shoulder

"you're going; my family and I are as well" Pansy said raising up

"Really maybe I will run into you" he said

"maybe….are you still going to be able to write" she asked

"I will have to sneak it, how about we write at night time?" he said

"Sounds good" she said

"I am going to miss you" he said

"really, Ronald Weasley missing a Slytherin" she said

"seems unreal doesn't it" he said

"yes it does, what are we going to do if our friends find out" she asked

"we will handle that as time comes, I hate doing this" he said

"I know, but it's for the best right now, we better get back" she said standing up as they hugged

"see you tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express" he said

"you better" she smiled as they got a another hug and a quick kiss before going their separate ways.

Hermione was walking back from McGonagall's office when she heard Draco's voice behind her.

"so that you know Granger I forgive you" Draco said

"you forgive me, yeah right" she laughed

"well you're going to want to forgive me" he said

"for doing what" she said

"This" he said pulling her into a corner and kissing her on the lips as she pulled back

"you better wash your mouth out" she said stomping away as he stood there with a smile.

**So Ron and Pansy are a couple...who do you think is next**


	5. Chapter 5

The summer

Ron was on his bed rereading the letter that Pansy had sent him the night before.

"this room is a mess" Molly said waving her wand as stuff fell into place "your father is almost ready to get Harry you better go" she said as she walked out the room, he lifted up the floor board under his bed and stuck the letter in a little box. He put the floorboard back in place and headed downstairs.

"Hermione do you have everything" her mother asked as she took a seat on the end of her bed

"yes mum I think I do, thanks for letting me go" she said

"you're welcome your father and I have to go to a convention tomorrow, then we have a couple of new hires, so we will be busy this summer we don't want you to stay home bored" she said

"well Molly and Ginny will be here shortly I am going to say bye to dad" she said as her and her mother grabbed her trunk and headed downstairs. Hermione hugged her father as the fireplace turned colors and Ginny appeared and stepped out of the fireplace to hug her

"mum will be here in a moment" Ginny said

"the others" Hermione asked

"they all went to get Harry" Ginny said with a smile, Hermione knew that Ginny liked Harry, then Molly appeared.

"hello everyone; Hermione" Molly said hugging her "we will take care of her"

"I know you will, it's good to see you again" Mrs. Granger said shaking her hand

"ladies it's been a pleasure, nice to see you two but the wife and I have to head to the airport" Mr. Granger said hugging his daughter and shaking Molly's hand, he then helped dragged Hermione's trunk into the fireplace as Ginny held onto and disappeared followed by Molly and Hermione who did a quick wave before disappearing.

"hmm their not back yet" Molly said as Hermione was introducing herself to Bill and Charlie

Then one by one they all came through the fireplace as Molly greeted them.

"Harry, Ron" Hermione said running to hug her friends as they all began to head to a table to talk.

"what's new" Harry asked looking over Ron's shoulder to see Ginny standing there, he was holding back a smile.

"nothing you guys" she asked

"nope the same stuff" Ron said trying to hold back a smile

"well how about we go see what the others' are doing" Hermione said as they got up, Ron was busy talking to his brothers and telling Hermione about what to expect at the game.

"hello" Harry said as Ginny sat down in front of him

"hi" she smiled not knowing what else to say.

"why don't we just talk" Harry said as she nodded

Draco walked downstairs his father's office was closed he couldn't hear anything they must have a silent spell put on it he thought. He headed into the living area and took a seat on the couch.

"are you about ready to go" Narcissa asked walking in

"yes, where are we staying at" he asked

"It's a very nice tent close to the Parkinson's" she said

"great" he smiled as Lucius Malfoy came out of the office

"Draco we will leave in a few minutes, we have to go by portkey" Lucius said

"I am fourteen father, not five I know the routine" Draco said walking up the stairs

"wow that age and already that attitude" Lucius said

"You had the same attitude as well at his age, and I think I know what's bothering him" she said

"a girl it's okay for him to date but he must remember that when he turns of age he is to marry Parkinson" Lucius said

"I think it's a different girl" she said

"then it must be Greengrass or another pureblood" Lucius said with a huge smile

"what if he don't want to marry Parkinson" Narcissa asked

"he has no choice, besides things will change soon" Lucius said

Draco continued to pack, his mind kept going back to Granger why did he kiss her, he had to use mouthwash over and over to make sure his mouth was clean; what is it about her, Stop it, she is a mudblood he thought over and over again, but she put him in his place she wasn't afraid of him which made him like her even more. "stop think of Quidditch, beating Potter for the house cup which should have been his" he then heard his mother call for him as he left his room.

The Quidditch Cup

As soon as the tents were set up Ron said he was going to go exploring, he was walking down several rows of tents when someone grab his hand and pulled him into a tent.

"Pansy" he said hugging her as he kissed her

"Hey you can't stay for long but I just wanted to say hi" she said

"well good to see you too" he said

"did you get my letter" she asked

"yes" he smiled as they heard voices coming to towards the tent

"Go out the back side" she said grabbing his hand, with a quick kiss he was gone.

While walking up in the bleachers Hermione heard a familiar voice it was Draco Malfoy and his father. She looked down to see him standing there his hand on the railing wearing nothing but black and his cocky smirk she was thinking about the kiss that took happened last years. She told herself to forget about it, as her and Harry began to walk towards their seats.

Narcissa Malfoy kept her nose in the air at some of the people, but her eyesight caught her son and watched his eye movements as he was staring at the brown bushy hair girl a few seats away, when she turned her head she notice it was Hermione Granger the muggleborn girl that Draco talked about always being the know it all, her friend was none other than Harry Potter. She watched as the Granger girl was whispering something to the redhead girl and the redhead boy as she walked down the bleachers. Then the voice of her son disrupted her thoughts "I am going to get a drink" Draco said leaving his mother's side.

Ron looked around the stadium then walking up the bleachers was Pansy and her mother and father, as they took their seats next to the Malfoys.

"I have to go to the rest room" Ron said telling Harry who shook his head and was busy talking to an elf.

Hermione got to the drink station when Draco came walking up "I will have what she having and pay for hers as well" Draco said as the guy handed them their drinks.

"I don't need your money Malfoy" she said "you better watch if your seen with a muggleborn your parents might worry" she said as she began to walk away.

"my father is busy with the Minister he has to make sure to get his name across and my mother is probably talking to Parkinson's mother" he said taking step next to her "we just happened to be walking the same way, but do you forgive me yet?" he asked

"no" she said walking ahead of him

"you will" he smirked bumping into her causing her to spill a little of her drink on herself, he knew that she can't use magic because of the wizard law.

Pansy met Ron in a dark area around the concession stand "hello" she said

"hi" he said taking her hand

"I wish summer would go by quick I can't wait to go back to school" he said

"it's for the homework isn't it" she said laughing

"uh yeah right" he said laughing with her as they heard quietness which means that people were taking their seats and the show was about to begin. "see ya" he said hugging her as he went to walk and she started to walk behind him "it's good that we are seated close by one another I bet my mother is talking to Draco's about the future" she said rolling her eyes

"yeah but we can't be together in public" he said getting quiet as he went to his seat and she went to hers.

"Pansy how are you dear" Narcissa asked

"great never better" she smiled

"oh well that's good, are you excited about your upcoming school year" Narcissa asked with a huge smile

"uh yes" Pansy said mocking her hopefully that changed her attitude about her marrying her son.

"good" Narcissa said as the match begun, while giving Pansy a dirty look.

Draco watched the game then his eyes went back down towards Hermione as she was laughing with she-Weasley, he caught the look from his mother as he went back to watching the game. School will be starting soon and he would have more time to see Granger.


	6. Chapter 6

Back to school Year 4

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a compartment as Neville joined them

"hey guys" he said

"hello Neville" they all said

"I read in the paper about the World Cup" he said

"we were their it was scary" Hermione said

"gran said that it's not a good sign" Neville said

"tell me about it" Harry said grabbing onto his head as the scar still burned

"Quibbler" Luna asked walking in holding a stack of magazines in her arms

"your dad writes these" Hermione asked taking one.

"yeah there are some interesting stories about plants in their Neville I think it would interest you" she said as she began to walk away Neville wanted to say thanks but all he did was nod his head.

"welcome back to Hogwarts we have a very interesting year this year" Dumbledore said as he began to explain about the tri-wizard championship after talking he introduce the girls from Beauxbatons school and Pansy watched as Ron was staring at the girls as they walked by, he then turned his head towards her and tried to hold back a smile as she was giving him a dirty look. Then came in the guys from Durmstrang as Ron knew how it feels when he saw Pansy admiring the image of Victor Krum.

"I am so exhausted" Harry said taking a seat on the bed

" I am going to find Fred and George" Ron said getting up and leaving a moment later he found Pansy

"so the girls at Beauxbaton are what you're interested in" she said taking a sat beside him on the floor.

"Victor Krum" he said as she just laughed

"you admire him too" she said

"I am a fan yes but not that much" he lied not wanting to mention the little winding Victor toy that he had

"what are we going to do we don't have homework yet" she said as he smiled "Not that, well its good for you that I brought the chess board" she said pulling the pieces out of her pocket and making it bigger so they can play the game

"I am the master at this game" he said

"we will see" she said laughing as they began to play the game.

Gryffindor common room

"have you seen Ron" Harry asked walking down the stairs

"no he's not up in his bed fast asleep" Ginny asked

"no" Harry said

"our brother is missing" George said

"he probably got lost in a castle again" Fred said as they walked towards their sleeping arrangements

The next morning Pansy woke up she fell asleep against Ron and seen that Filch was standing their holding his cat as she shook Ron "not the spiders" he said jumping up to see where he was.

"my my aren't we in trouble" Filch said as they followed him to Dumbledore's office.

"Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said starring at them over his glasses

"we didn't do anything, we were just playing chess and fell asleep" Pansy said

"we can't really do that in the library." Ron said

"I believe you, but you two want to be careful because you don't want to start any arguments between your friends. Am I right" He said

"yes sir" Ron and Pansy said

"if only there was a place where you could disappear" he said as they both nodded " You both are excused but you might want to take the west hallway your friends are probably headed down for breakfast. They both looked in all directions before stepping out and heading down the hallway as they began to walk "we have class in an hour" Ron said looking at his watch

"I know but I wish that we could find a way to where we could hide without getting caught" she said

"like Dumbledore said disappear" he said as they were walking then the wall they were walking by opened up they looked at one another then stepped in as the doors closed

"what is this" she asked

"I don't know but it's something that we asked for" he said

"you know what this is our new meeting place" she said hugging him and looking around the room that had a couch, a table with chess and drinks

"alright but maybe tomorrow or later" he said looking at his watch

"I know" she said as they hurried out the door.

Hermione couldn't sleep all night she tossed and turned as she thought about Malfoy he's an arse she thought to herself silently, by the time she drifted to sleep Lavender had woke her up to tell her that it's almost time to go to class their first class was potions once again with Snape and Slytherin. "great" she said looking at the schedule as she climbed out of bed to start her day.

As everyone got to potions class Ron took a seat next to Harry and the table next to Ron were Pansy and Daphne on the other side of Harry was Hermione and Parvati sitting in front of them were Malfoy and Crabbe.

"today we will be working on creating a sleeping drought but Weasley before you get all exited I will be choosing your partners. "Potter, Finnegan, Weasley Parkinson, Malfoy Granger" he said as he begin to pair partners "you are to have this made by the end of the hour" he said everyone began to go to their seats.

"well Granger do you forgive me yet" Draco mumbled

"not if your life depended on it" she said

"you are full of comebacks aren't you" he said

"Your full of yourself" she said as they started to work

Pansy and Ron were happy to be in the back of the classroom working together because they could secretly hold hands off and on throughout class. Everything was going fine until Seamus blew up his cauldron which distracted Neville as he jumped knocking his cauldron to the floor and splashing his partner Golye in the eye who began to jump up and down while screaming even though it was cold, and not even stinging his eyes. Hermione tried to stop it from going all over the place but Crabbe jumped up trying to help his friend ended up pushing Hermione who fell to the floor taking Draco with her.

"what is going on?" Snape asked walking in

"Longbottom did it" Crabbe said

"he didn't mean to do it, he got distracted you pushed me" Hermione said standing up

"Longbottom causing another mess I see" Snape said

"Professor he didn't do it on purpose" Hermione said

"10 points from Granger for arguing with the teacher, Five points from Longbottom for causing this mess and hurting a fellow student." He said

"that's not fair Goyle didn't get hurt he's just faking it" Harry called

"another five points from Mr. Potter anyone else" he said looking around as they all remained silent.

"Longbottom don't leave until your potion is done you will do it yourself" Snape said cleaning up the mess as Neville just stared down at the floor "sorry guys" he said

"It's not your fault" Harry said as he went back to work.

Hermione looked at Draco who continued to laugh "speak again Granger I would like to win the house cup" he said

"shut up" she said

"Granger, Malfoy you two need to go back to your houses and change your clothes and come straight back" Snape said as everyone went back to work.

"maybe if you shut up for a change then you might not lose any points" Draco said as they walked down the hallway.

"maybe if you told the truth for the first time people would actually like you" she said

"I think you like me" he said

"no I don't" she said

"really and you still haven't thought about that kiss" he said

"that wasn't a kiss" she said

"Really" he said as he pulled her arm into another dark corner and pushed her against the wall and kissed her again, as she slapped him "aww damn it Granger" he said grabbing his face

"why do you do that, since when do you care about a muggleborn" she said walking away

"I don't know" he said

"well you can't do that, you're supposed to be against me" she said

"I still am" he said as she shook her head and headed up to her dorm to change, as soon as she got out of the common room Draco was standing their leaning against the wall with his arms crossed

"you couldn't go on without me" she said stomping passed him

"now what kind of man would I be if I didn't walk with you back to class" he said

"I am not sure you're a man" she said as she continued to walk then they made it back to the classroom

"finally the two of you came back I was hoping that you didn't get lost in another part of a castle or in a classroom" Snape said as Ron and Pansy continued to look down at their paper

"I am sorry professor Granger slapped me in the hallway and said it's my fault that she had to change" he said giving her a smirk.

"oh well ten more points from Gryffindor now finish your potion" he said as Draco took a seat next to her

"sorry Granger you said I was supposed to be against you" he said shrugging his shoulders

"that fowl evil snake" Hermione said walking back and forth in the common room

"it's Malfoy what do you expect" Harry said

"why did you slap him" Ron asked

"Uh he called me that word again" she said lying

"well we better get going to dinner" Harry said as they all walked out the door. As soon as they walked in Harry took a seat next to Ginny, Ron wasn't paying attention as he was busy smiling at Pansy and Hermione was giving Draco a dirty look.

"It's going to be a long year" She said out loud.

Harry was eating and he noticed Cho Chang of Ravenclaw looking at him smiling, she was very beautiful, then there was Ginny who is his best friends sister, he thought to himself oh don't go there. Ginny's voice interrupted him his thoughts "Harry are you alright" she asked

"uh yes just thinking of the tri-wizard championship" he said

"oh" she said she seen him looking at Cho a few minutes ago, and she was wondering if the talks that they had shared meant anything, Cho was beautiful and played Quidditch, she was Ron's sister she didn't know if Harry saw her as something more or just as a sister.

"attention during Christmas Holiday we will be having a Yule Ball for all students, and in two days we will be announcing the champions." Dumbledore said "no off to bed"

Everyone got up and were talking about the ball "don't expect me to go" Ron said

"why not" Hermione asked

"who am I going to go with, besides that can't be as fun as watching the championship" he said

"Ron is that all you think about" Hermione said as she walked off.

"wow a ball" Ginny said

"I know but finding dates is going to be the challenge" Harry said walking away

"well I have my answer" she said silently as Luna came walking up

"this is exciting" she said

"I know but it won't happened for a few months maybe we should talk about something else." Ginny said as they continued to walk.

The next day they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Moody. Draco was walking back to common room with the thoughts of Hermione's voice in his head asking professor to stop torturing the spider with the cruio curse. He was lost in his thoughts while reading a book when he heard a noise behind him in the hallway, "watch where you are going mudblood" he heard Crabbe say as he turned around to see that they had knocked Hermione's books out of her hand, and kicked them across the floor. He walked back towards them

"look she's in her rightful place" Goyle laughed

"you two better get going to your detention" Draco said as they kicked her book one more time before walking down the hallway.

"I don't need your help" she said reaching for her books but by the time she went to grab a couple of them they were already in his hands, as she stood up and handed them to her. "thanks" she said taking the books back as she continued to walk.

"you're welcome, see I am not that mean after all" he said

"you better watch before you get caught talking to a muggleborn" she said walking away.

Two days later they announced the champions and many people were mad to find out that Harry was the fourth one chosen. Ron wasn't talking to him "so your mad at him for getting chosen" Pansy asked taking a seat on the couch

"he never told me how he put his name in, I mean I wanted to do it" he said

"why" she asked

"he's my best friend but he always get the fame" Ron said

"if you asked me it might not be the greatest thing because look at this, you came from a really big family, you're a pureblood, and your family is happy with what they have. My family and Draco's family is really boring especially being only the only child and everyone seems so miserable that they have to pick on other people to make themselves feel better. Harry from what I read or heard about never knew his parents. His life is always in danger and I see his facial expression when they announced his name you could tell he didn't want to do it. People die in this championship is it really that worth it" she asked

"I see your point but still" he said taking a seat

"besides he never asked for his parents to get killed, or anything it's something you can't control" she said

"since when did you care about my friend" he asked

"well I look at it like this he's your friend so I will accept him, and not talk negative about him to you but…" she said  
"I know I have to do the same with Malfoy" Ron said

"yes, so when your free are you going to talk to Harry" she asked

"yes maybe" he said "I wish that I could asked you"

"I know besides I am already going with Draco" she said

"That was quick" he said

"well the moment the word came out my mother and his mother sent me a letter telling me how I will be the most beautiful girl their and to have a good time with Draco" she said

" I haven't asked anyone" he said

"well maybe you should" she said

"it will be weird" he said

"asked Hermione" she aid

"I will think about it, but now let's focus on us" he said taking her hand


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was walking down the hallway his scar was hurting he had only one day until the first task and didn't know what he was going to do about it. "Hello Harry" Ginny said walking up

"oh hi" he said grabbing his head

"you alright" she asked

"yes my heads hurting, but it will be fine, just thinking about the first task" he said

"well I don't believe that you put your name into it on purpose, Fred and George are taking bets, they are betting you win." She said

"thanks, but look on the bright side Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret." He said

"really, I missed it" she said with a smile

"it was hilarious" he said then he turned his head as another voice told him hi as well, Ginny looked in that direction to see Cho waving to him.

"have you talked to Ron yet" she asked distracting him

"oh no he still thinks I did it on purpose" Harry said

"he will come around soon, well I have to get going" she said

"uh Ginny, the ball is coming up are you going with anyone?" he asked

"uh yeah I am sorry" she said

"It's fine, I was just seeing…what the hell" he said leaning into kiss her as he quickly pulled away "I am sorry" he said

"no it's fine, it just surprised me that's all, Ron would….I like you" she said

"well you have a boyfriend" he said

"he's not my boyfriend, just a date to the ball. How about we keep this a secret" she said

"what's next" he asked.

"well I don't know how you feel about me, not to mention Cho" she said taking a seat next to him.

"I don't know I just I am confused with everything going on, I do like you but.." he said

"I am Ron's little sister" she said

"that and if we were to have any relationship we would have to be sneaky" he said

"I can do that" she said

"well how about we meet on the third floor" he said

"sounds good" she smiled as he took her hand into his, they heard footsteps down the hallway and quickly pulled apart.

"so what now" he said

"want to talk" she said

"sure" he smiled and for that moment his scar didn't hurt.

Harry got up early he couldn't sleep because of the task and his scar, he was also thinking about Ginny and how long they stayed up to talk. Ron would be angry, but at this moment it didn't bother him. He was sitting in front of the fireplace when Ginny came downstairs. " Hey" she said taking a seat next to him.

"hello, you're up early" he said

"I couldn't sleep" she said

"I know the feeling" he said taking her hand into his, as they sat there in silence.

** Well Harry and Ginny are the new couple...**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione and Ron were walking to the stands when they ran into Draco and Pansy, " so that you know I am here to see Potter fall on his face" Draco said

"shut it Malfoy" Ron said

"I would like to see you try" he said walking towards Ron

"Draco don't" Pansy said pulling his arm

"yeah unless you want to turn into a ferret again I suggest you stop" Hermione said taking Ron's arm and walking away.

"why did you stop me" Draco said turning to Pansy

"because Dumbledore is right their looking in our direction, so is Moody" she said as they looked to see Moody and Dumbledore look at them, he shrugged his shoulders then walked up the bleachers. He was still embarrassed by Moody turning him into a ferret, and the way Moody looked at him frightens him.

"Ron you have got to talk to Harry sometime" Hermione said a few minutes later the crowd cheered as Cedric came out and the dragon came at him, "see Ron Harry's life is in danger as it is, why would he put himself in more danger for this, do you think that he still did this on purpose" she asked as Ron was busy watching Cedric trying to run from the dragon.

"I guess not, then how did his name get into the cup" he asked

"I don't know but we have to find out" Hermione said she looked over at Ginny who was silent

"you alright" she asked

"yeah I am fine" she said a while later she cheered with everyone else that cheered when Harry started to battle the Dragon, she covered her eyes as the Dragon came flying at him and started shooting fire.

A while later Harry was leaving the hospital while walking out he ran into Ginny who quickly hugged him. "are you okay" she asked

"I am fine" he smiled as they went walking back together to the common room.

Preparing for the ball

Weeks had passed and the time was coming close for the Yule ball

"do you have a date yet?" Harry asked Ron as they were walking down the hallway, and several girls were staring at them

"no you" Ron asked wanting to say that he wants to go with Pansy but just kept his mouth shut.

"no" Harry said he wanted to say he asked Ginny but he knew some things are left better unsaid.

"Cho" Ron asked

"going with Cedric" Harry said he did asked her just to cover up his relationship with Ginny.

"well Hermione won't be going, maybe us three could sit out" Ron said

"I highly doubt that, the champions have to start the dance" Harry said

"well if we go, she still won't, she's going to be crying all night" Ron said

"she said she has a date" Harry said

"of course she's going to say that" Ron said

"well is Ginny going" Harry asked he knew who she was going with, but had to sound like he didn't.

"with Neville I guess, it's sad that he has a date and we don't" Ron said

"by the end of this day we should have one." Harry said as they nodded and went separate ways, Harry to meet Ginny, and Ron to meet Pansy two best friends keeping one big secret.

The Yule Ball

"well I guess I am going with Padma Patil" Ron said

"Really let me guess Harry is going with her sister" Pansy said

"yes, but don't worry I will be watching you" he said

"I know, well we can't talk to long, I have to get ready" she said

"Ready, why so early" he asked

"because I am a girl and we have to look pretty" she said

"well Hermione said the same thing, but I think she's just saying that" he said

"She not have a date" she asked

"she says she does, but won't say who" he said

"I don't know I haven't heard anything, but I have to go" she said giving him a quick kiss and left the room.

Hermione was hurrying off to the common rooms to get ready, "let me guess going upstairs to cry over no date" Draco asked walking behind her as she turned around.

"I do have a date, thank you very much" she said

"yeah right with who Potter or Weasley" he asked

"no with someone else" she said

"if you have a date why don't you tell me who it is" he said

"the truth will kill you" she said leaving him speechless as she walked up the steps and out of sight.

Ginny came walking downstairs as Harry looked up at her and smiled, Fred was on a date with Angelina Johnson, while George was with Katie Bell

"our little sister" Fred and George said at the same time, as she just glared at them she tried hard not to laugh at Ron who was wearing a very old pair of robes, his date didn't look too happy, her sister on the other hand who was Harrys date couldn't stop smiling. Ginny walked down to join Neville.

"see I told you Hermione don't have a date" Ron said but was elbowed by Harry.

"she looks beautiful" Parvati said distracting him as several eyes went to the stair case to see Hermione standing at the top of them wearing a blue dress, her hair was also different. Harry smiled and nodded to his best friend, Ron was left speechless as well. Hermione joined them "You look pretty" Harry said

"Thank you, but I have to go to my date" she blushed they all watched as she walked over towards Victor Krum and he held his arm out to her.

"she has a date with Victor" Parvati said surprised.

"she's luck" Padma said Ron just shrugged his shoulders

"alright everyone else go to the great hall, champions please join me." McGonagall said motioning for them to come over with their dates, as the others left.

Ron walked in with his date and he looked over at Pansy who was wearing a pink dress and her hair was up, he nodded and she laughed, he knew it was because of his robes. The Champions came walking in as Fleur walked in with her date, followed by Cedric and Cho, then Victor and Hermione, finally Harry and Parvati. Everyone admired Fleur but the main person they all looked at in amusement was Hermione.

Draco was stunned as he caught the sight of Hermione, just like everyone else was. She was so beautiful he watched as Krum lead her to the dance floor and they began to dance. He looked over at Pansy who didn't seem to catch him looking, luckily she would smack him if she found out that he was staring at Hermione Granger and that she looked more beautiful than anyone at the Yule Ball even his own date.

A few hours later Hermione enjoyed her time spinning around the dance floor, she felt wonderful and happy about the way things had turned out. She went to join Harry and Ron whose dates had already left them. Harry was busy paying attention to Ginny who laughed with Neville and Luna had joined the group as well. Ron was looking over at Pansy and watching her dance with Draco.

"Wow nice night isn't it" Hermione asked

"Dancing with the enemy" Ron said

"Seriously Ron" she said she followed him and Harry out the doors as her and Ron started arguing. Ron headed upstairs, as Hermione headed into a different direction. Harry looked around to see that Luna was now dancing with Neville, while Ginny was standing by herself, he walked over "Can I have this dance" he asked as she smiled and took his hand.

"what will people say" she asked

"Fred and George gave me permission" he said as she nodded and the two began to dance.

Pansy was standing beside Draco and the rest of her friends, for some reason Daphne was silent, and she didn't seem too interested in her date with Blaise and he didn't as well. Theodore was also sitting by himself looking miserable, Crabbe, Golye and Millicent were all at the food table, and Draco was talking about himself to a few people that were actually listening. She looked to see that Ron wasn't around, she had seen him and Hermione were arguing earlier.

"a message for you" Collin Creevy said handing her a message before walking away, she looked down at it and tried not to smile.

"good night Draco" she said walking away.

A few minutes later she walked up the bleachers near the Quidditch field, to see Ron standing there with candles lit.

"What's this" she asked

"It's our dance" he said holding out his hand as she took it and they began to dance. She had also notice he no longer had the ugly jacket on.

"nice to see you out of that jacket" she laughed

"I had no choice" he said

"what were you and Hermione arguing about?" she asked

"Victor is only with her because of the championship" he said

"you think so" she asked

"yes" he said

"maybe Victor likes her, after all she did look pretty tonight" she said

"so do you" he said

"thank you, you shouldn't be mad" she said

"But she's my friend" he said

"I know, but it's her life" she said

"alright how about we talk about ourselves for a change" he said as the two began to dance.

"Thanks Neville for the dance, I tried to asked a couple of guys to me my date but they ran" Luna said happily.

"It's no problem, my date ran off " he said

"Interesting" she said as he walked her to the common room.

"well thank you" she said as she went to her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek, he smiled

"do you want to go for walk" he asked

"sure" she said as they began to walk down the hallway.

Harry/Ginny

Harry and Ginny were dancing in the corner of a castle, the music came from a little radio that belong to Ginny. "this turned out fun after all" she said as he spun her around.

"it did" he said as he leaned in to kiss her, but two voices broke it up. They looked over to see Dumbledore and Snape standing there looking at them as they pulled away.

"isn't it a beautiful night Severus" Dumbledore said as he began to walk with Snape who was giving them a dirty look.

"uh professor can you not…" Harry asked he knew that Dumbledore probably wouldn't say anything, but Snape is who he was worried about.

"see what" Dumbledore nodded as he walked away.

" now back to what we were doing before" Harry said as she smiled.

Hermione was sitting on the steps of the Astronomy tower crying, she was mad at Ron for accusing her of going against Harry. She was mad that he was the only one who didn't say anything to her, that he ignored her all night.

"well you said you wasn't going to be crying tonight" Draco said taking walking in

"I am not in the mood Malfoy" she said

"I can see that, don't turn me into a ferret" he said holding up his hands

"go bug your date" she said

"I would but she ran off" he said shrugging his shoulders as he took a seat next to her.

"You don't want anyone to see you here talking to a muggleborn then you better go" she said

"everyone is busy and distracted they aren't coming up here" he said "I am surprised, you went with Victor Krum, shouldn't you be dancing with him."

"mind your business" she said

"I get it so your mad at Weasley, I heard you two arguing" he said

"worry about yourself" she said

"there is nothing about myself that I am worried about" he said

"then why are you here?" she asked

"because of you" he said as she looked at him

"why me" she said

"I keep asking myself that question, I don't know why, but there is something about you that I am drawn too" he said taking her hand and standing her up and brushing the hair back behind her ear "the way you stand up to me when other girls don't, your attitude, your personality. You feel it to Granger I know you do when I come near you, this time when I kiss you you're not going to pull away or slap me but you're going to kiss me back" he said as he leaned in to kiss her and she didn't pull away. A few minutes later the kiss ended. "see" he said. She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand. "tell me that you didn't feel anything"

Hermione stood there, he was right she did feel something for him "fine but we can't be together" she said

"why" he asked

"Your friends, my friends, your reputation, your family; we can't be together" she said again

"we can as long as we keep it a secret" he said

"And your willing to date me, a muggle born" she said

"yes I am" he said

"And you will quit insulting my friends" she said

"For your sake yes" he said

"Fine but I swear if…" she said pointing her finger at him

"if I break your heart you will hurt me, I know and I am not going too, this is our secret" he said pulling her close to him.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked

"hopefully do something that we have never done before" he said as she gave him a dirty look and he started to laugh "not that Granger at least not now, we can talk" he said

"talk about what" she said

"anything I guess" he said motioning for the set on the steps.

"what do we have to talk about?" she said taking a seat next to him

"I want to know everything about you" he said

"even my muggle born family" she said

"everything" he said as they continued to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron/Pansy

Ron and Pansy were laid back on the bleachers looking at the sky, "It's a good thing we have a heating spell" Ron said

"I know, isn't this beautiful" she said watching the snow fall around them.

"it is but not as much as you" he said pushing her hair back as he leaned into kiss her.

"Uh sorry guys" Neville said quickly as him and Luna turned around and those two stood up.

"uh Neville can you not say anything, to Hermione, Harry, Ginny or anyone" Ron asked

"please" Pansy asked.

"so you guys…" Neville asked

"yes we are together, but we can't be together in public. So we have to sneak around" Ron said

"we have been together for a while" Pansy said

"I won't say anything" Neville said

"I won't either" Luna said

"thank you" they both said

"It's lovely" Luna said as her and Neville began to walk away.

"should we finish what we started" Ron said taking her hand and leading her back to the bleachers.

Harry/Ginny

Harry and Ginny were leaning against one another while holding hands and talking. Ginny then lifted up her head to look at him.

"this is great" Ginny said as Harry was holding onto his head.

"it's hurting does that have something to do with you know who" she asked

"I hope not but I think so" he said

"Sorry that you had to go through that" she said

"It's not your fault" he said

"you know I started to like you after I met you" she said

"is that why you couldn't talk to me when I came over the summer before your first year" he asked

"yes" she said

"the night after I saved you from the Chamber" he said "when you were crying by the fireplace, you looked so pretty and you were so sad" he said

"I wish but I am better now" she said as she kissed him

"Uh oh" a voice said as they broke apart to see Neville and Luna standing their Neville was once again speechless and Luna just smiled.

"Sorry" Luna said

"You can't say anything to anyone, not even Ron" Harry said

"Or Hermione" Ginny said

"Or Fred and George" Harry said "golly Ginny your whole family"

"Uh we won't" Neville said walking away

"Wonderful" Luna said following him

"so your parents are dentists" he asked

"yes" she said

"Interesting" he said

"This is so unreal, the both of us talking" she said

"I know, but I enjoy it" he said

"I am surprised" she said

"well so am I, but like I said your different" he said as he leaned in to kiss her

"oh boy" a voice said they broke apart to see Neville and Luna standing there.

"Neville…"Hermione said

"I know I promise I won't say anything to anyone nor will Luna" he said as she nodded,

"thank you" Hermione said hugging him

"well we will get back" Neville said

"That's nice" Luna said as they once again walked away.

"should I trust Longbottom" Draco said taking a seat again.

"I would trust him over Crabbe, Goyle or Parkinson" she said

"you have a problem with my friends" he said

"well mainly Crabbe and Golye, Pansy hasn't really said anything to me" she said

"oh well I can handle those two, but until then" he said leaning into kiss her, then he took her hand and spun her around, "Krum may have gotten the first dance, but I will get the last" he said as they began to dance slowly with no music in the background.

"well Luna, I hope you had a good time" he said walking her back to her common room.

"I did, it's crazy isn't it" she said

"what" he asked

"that you could like someone who is different from you" she said smiling as she walked through the doors. Neville was left speechless once again, he also knew that as a friend he would have to keep everyone's secret.

The next morning, Neville was in the great hall eating breakfast when Ron joined him "hello Neville" he said

"oh hello" Neville said opening up his book as Harry came walking in

"hi guys" he said pouring himself some cereal. "did you get any sleep Ron" Harry asked

"I came in late, I had some thinking to do" he said taking a bite of his eggs,

"yeah so did I" Harry said as Neville continued to remain quiet. Then Hermione and Ginny came walking in.

"Harry, Ron" Hermione said taking a seat across from them, as Ginny sat next to her.

"sorry" Ron said

"its' fine, so Harry have you found out what the next clue is for the next task" she asked

"no" he said

"you can't take too long" Hermione said

"I know" he said

"Hermione we were wondering where you were you weren't in your room all night" Parvati said

"I had to clear my mind" she said avoiding the eyes of Harry, and Ron.

"Oh well you did look pretty last night, Victor Krum of all people was your date" Parvati said

"you were lucky" Lavender said

"thank you" Hermione said

"why weren't you in your room all night" Ron asked

"I just said it Ron" she said

"oh fine" Ron said

"Ron I was not selling secrets to Krum if that's what you think, all we did was dance" she said

"good" Ron said as they all started to laugh and began to talk.

Pansy took a seat next to Draco at the table "you ran off early" he said

"I wasn't feeling well" she said

"you didn't miss anything" Draco said shrugging his shoulders he went to look at Hermione's table and seen that she was laughing, he didn't know that Pansy was doing the same thing watching Ron.

"well then who did you run off with" Goyle asked

"what" Draco said

"Pansy was resting, you disappeared" Goyle said

"I don't have to explain myself, but if you must know it was hot and stuffy and I got so tired of everyone getting in my way, I went for a walk" Draco said

"oh well I don't blame you for getting tired everyone was all over the mudblood" Crabbe said

"Granger was the reason I left" he said taking a drink of his juice covering up a smirk,

"I wonder how much she had to pay Krum to go on a date with her" Crabbe said

"at least she had a date" Pansy said Crabbe and Goyle remained silent

"so what are we doing today" Golye asked changing the subject

"I don't know" Pansy said as Draco remained silent.

"well how about we pick on the mudblood" Crabbe said

"how many times do you try getting her, but you never succeed" Draco said

"we will one day" Goyle said as Draco rolled his eyes, and got up "I will see you later"

Hermione was walking down the hallway, while reading another book when someone grabbed her and pulled her into an empty class room. "Draco" she said as he waved his wand to lock the door.

"I wanted to see you" he said

"you seen enough of me last night, they noticed when I didn't return, and you were staring enough at breakfast" she said

"I know I mean to actually talk to you since we don't get that chance." He said as she took a seat on top of the table.

"well we will have to make time for that, I have to help Harry" she said

"alright" he said as he leaned in to kiss her, she got off the table and walked towards the door looked in both directions to see if anyone was coming and started to walk out when she nearly ran into Pansy who was walking down the hallway. "oh sorry" they said to each other quickly as they walked in opposite directions. A moment later Draco checked to see if the coast was clear then he stepped out and ran right into Ron.

"watch it Weasley" Draco said

"You watch it Malfoy" Ron said as he hurried in the direction that Pansy went. Draco walked down the hallway and heard voices as he turned the corner to see that Crabbe and Golye were picking on Neville they had tossed his books across the floor.

"Crabbe, Goyle Moody is coming down the hallway, unless you want to turn into a ferret. I suggest you go" Draco said as they looked at each other and ran off. Draco waved his wand as all of Neville's papers stacked neatly into place and Neville grabbed them.

"I am surprised" Neville said

"thanks for not saying anything" Draco said as he continued to walk towards the library

Neville was about to say your welcome even though he didn't want to but he got distracted by Luna who came walking down the hallway.

**Well Neville/Luna know everyone's secret..**


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks had passed and it was time for the second task as Harry was trying to figure out how he could stay under water for a long period of time. Hermione and Ron were in the library helping him until Moody told them that McGonagall wanted to see them. Ginny came down to the library "Hey" she said taking a seat next to him.

"hello" he said leaning into kiss her since no one else was around. "I am trying to figure out how to stay underwater" he said

"well I thought Hermione and Ron were helping" she said

"they had to go meet McGonagall for something" he said

"I will help" she said

"and that's the reason why I like you" he said kissing her again as Neville came

"sorry again" he said turning to leave

"no it's fine" Harry said

"Moody sent me here to try and help" Neville said

"Great" Harry said

"um well I guess you don't need me" Ginny said

"Gin we could still use your help" Harry said

"it's fine I have some homework to finish anyway, Neville please make sure you help him" Ginny said

"I will try" he said opening a book

"hey Gin I will walk you back, Neville I will be right back" Harry said as Neville nodded, Harry and Ginny began to walk and Harry grabbed her hand and lead her to the back of the library as he kissed her, she then went to hug him and looked over her shoulder and gasp "what is it" he asked pulling away as he turned around. Fred and Katie Bell were also making out in a corner and they were surprised to see Harry and Ginny doing the same thing, when Fred was supposed to be dating Angelina Johnson, the four of them just looked at each other.

"uh Ginny, Harry we can explain" Fred said

"well you see Fred and I" Katie said

"we like each other and well I know that Angelina and I were supposed to be dating" Fred said

"And me and George" Katie said

"but things change" Harry said

"yes oi; what are you two doing, maybe you should explain yourselves" Fred said pointing to them

"Harry and I like each other and we want to be together but" Ginny said

"Ron" Fred said

"and no one else knows" Harry said

"well how about we make a deal, you won't say anything and neither will we not even to George" Fred said

"you're keeping a secret from George" Ginny asked

"yes as much as I don't want too, but you have to as well" Fred said

"alright we will keep your secret" Harry said as Ginny shook her head

"and we will do the same" Fred said

"alright well see ya later" Harry said taking Ginny's hand then quickly let it go as they walked side by side back to the common room.

Pansy was waiting in the room of requirements for Ron who has yet to show up, a few minutes later she left. She had never been stood up by him before; she walked passed Draco who was heading into a different direction. "Hey Pansy" he said stopping to talk to her as she quickly wiped her eyes as and turned around.

"what" she said

"are you okay" he asked

"yeah I am fine" she said

"You don't look like it" he said

"I really am, I am just tired" she said walking away and headed towards the common room.

Draco just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders as he headed to the library. He seen Neville and Potter looking over some books, he thought that Hermione would be there to help him but she wasn't. He decided to walk to the Astronomy tower but she wasn't there. She stood him up he thought that everything was going fine, they argued a couple of times over small things but he thought they had fixed it. He too decided to head back to the common room, maybe she needed a few days to cool off.

The next day at the second task he looked for her but she wasn't there, he thought that she would be there to support Potter. Fleur then came out of the water as she gave up. Time had passed then Cedric came out with Cho. Then he seen her, Krum came out of the water with Hermione in his arms, a rush of anger came over him as Krum held her, but what could he do make a fool of himself in front of everyone, maybe he will just use a jelly-jinx's curse when he is walking behind him, cheers distracted him as he looked to see Weasley with Fleurs sister then Potter. He watched as she pushed back Krum to hug Potter and took her towel and wrapped it around him. Hermione had always put her friends first unlike him. For the longest time he couldn't figure out why her and Potter were friends now he knew that Potter had done the same thing as he had tried to rescue everyone in the water. He knew that if he was in the championship he would have only cared about himself and winning. Not Potter he had to help everyone else, then his eyes locked with a set of brown ones as he did a quick smile.

A few minutes later the games were over and everyone headed back, Pansy was waiting for Ron when he came walking in "I am sorry" he said hugging her

"it's fine, as long as you're okay that's all the matters" she said. A while later they were walking out of the room of requirements he ran right into his brother and Angelina Johnson who were holding hands

"uh sorry Fred" he said

"I am not Fred" George said

"but you are…" Ron said pointing to Angelina

"you can't say anything Ron, hold up look at you" George said seeing Ron let go of Pansy's hand

"well i….fine I won't say anything about you if you don't say anything about me" Ron said

"done even tell Fred" George said

"or Harry" Ron said

"agree" they both said at the same time walking away quickly to get out of the situation.

**Well more secrets and cover-ups**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was in the Astronomy tower reading a book with Draco laying down. "so you believe these books" he asked sitting up

"I still like the muggle versions better" she said

"muggle version" he said

"Snow White, Cinderella stories like those" she said

"never heard of them" he said sitting up

"maybe I should read them to you sometime" she said as he leaned in to kiss her

"alright sounds great tomorrow morning" he said

"I can't I have to help Harry" she said

"of course friends before boyfriends" he said getting annoyed

"I have met you every day for the past few weeks before breakfast, in between classes and after dinner and sometimes at late night, and Harry is my friend I have to help him" she said

"sorry it just annoys me I wish that we can be together out in the opened but we can't" he said

"because of everything going on" she said

"yes maybe there will come a time where we will be together and I can show you off to the world." He said

"Your parents wouldn't want that" she said getting up

"I will deal with my parents" he said standing up with her as he kissed her "when the time is right"

"great until then we have to get going" she said wrapping her arms around him as he sat her up on the railing and began to kiss her

"I hate this" he said

"me too" she said climbing down Draco helped her off and she tripped and landed on him.

"I like this position" he said as he leaned up to kiss her only to hear voices as they looked up to see Dumbledore and McGonagall standing there. Dumbledore nodded. "well everything seems fine up here" he said walking away

"ah professor" Hermione said climbing off of Draco to stand up

"don't worry Ms. Granger your secret is safe with me" he said nodding as McGonagall did the same.

"well imagine if that was someone else" Draco said

"I know but we better get going the final task is tomorrow" she said

"alright" he said kissing her as he left first then she did.

Moments before the task Ginny met Harry behind the bleachers "be careful" she said kissing him as he kissed her back then she hugged him as he walked out from under the bleachers to face the crowd. He watched as Ginny took a seat next to Neville and Luna, followed by Hermione and Ron in front of them along with Fred and George, then it was his time to enter the maze as he made eye contact with her before turning towards Dumbledore.

Time had passed as they were waiting patiently for someone to come out of the maze as champion. Ginny kept looking at her watch waiting patiently then red sparks flew into the air. She watched as everything cleared then they went in and came out walking with Fleur they put a blanket around her as they set in the bleachers. Ten minutes later Krum came walking out as well. It seemed like hours but it was only several minutes later then Harry appeared with Cedric as the fans began to cheer, she followed her brothers and Hermione to the middle when she heard Fleur scream and everyone get quiet. She got closer and all she heard was Harry saying that you know who was back. Moody ran off with Harry and Dumbledore quieted the crowd. "Everyone back to your dorms, professors, prefects and head of houses make sure they get their" he said suddenly then he left with McGonagall and Snape.

The next day word spread about what Harry said happened in the graveyard people didn't know whether to believe him or not. Harry was sitting up in his bed when Ginny knocked on the door "hey Dumbledore made an announcement that says he wants everyone attending breakfast everyone is already their" she said

"I will once I meet the Diggorys" he said

"so that you know I believe you" she said as he hugged her

"thank you" he said kissing her on the head as he headed downstairs.

"Do you believe him" Pansy asked Ron as they met quickly in the room of requirements

"yes" Ron said

"I am not saying that he is wrong but I don't know what to believe because of my family" she said

"I know that we might have two different sides to this but Harry is right about this one, he never mention your father" he said

"my father" she said

"your father is not involved in the graveyard as far as Harry remembers" Ron said

"if you think that my father sided with them the first time, he didn't as far as I know. Mother and father didn't go against him or with them" she said

"well that's good but we better be going" he said

"It's going to get worse isn't?" she asked

"I hope not" he said as they both headed down to the Great Hall.

"what did Potter say happened" Draco asked. Hermione didn't know what to tell him, and how would he react if she said his father was involved.

"that Voldemort is back and there are death eaters involved" she said

"did he see faces" Draco asked

"do you believe him" she said

"It's Potter I don't know what to believe anything" he said

"I do and….." she said

"And what" he said

"nothing" she said turning to face the railing

"Hermione…"he said grabbing her arm as he turned her to face him to see tears in her eyes "what is it" he asked she seen the anger in his eyes and knew that she was going to hurt him.

"your father was there, so that means the night at the Quidditch World Cup he was one of them as well" she said looking into his eyes

"so you are believing Potter" he said

"he's my friend so yes I do believe him" she said

"my father said that he was under a curse last time, so I don't know what to believe, but I will find out" he said pulling her into his arms and held her as she cried.

Two weeks later everyone boarded the Hogwarts Express to head home some people refused to talk to Harry because of the tri-wizard championship.

Hermione was walking back to her compartment when a pair of hands pulled her in and locked the door. "I just wanted to see you before we separate, I don't know if I will be able to write over the summer" he said pulling her down to sit next to him.

"I understand, it will be the same for me" she said leaning her head against him

"I promise I will think about you all the time, I am not mad at you. I am just angry about everything" he said

"I am sorry too" she said laying her head against him

"well we better get back, maybe we will be able to meet again before we get off the train" he said standing up as he pulled her close to him and kissed her again, he quickly opened the cabin door looked in both directions then walked out. Hermione did the same "where's Ron" she asked taking a seat in the compartment

"He said he had to meet Fred and George" Harry said shrugging his shoulders as Hermione went to take a seat.

"oh okay" she said reading a book

"I will try to write" Ron said to Pansy as they kissed in the compartment

"see you soon" she said kissing him one more time before leaving as he headed in the opposite direction.

"I hope to be receiving copies of the Quibbler in the mail" Neville said to Luna

"yes, I believe him you know...Harry, I feel sorry for him as well" she said looking up from her magazine.

"me too" he said

"Your a good friend Neville" she said smiling at him

"you too" he said as he left the compartment for some reason he couldn't take his mind of off Luna.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco stepped off the train, took a quick glance at Hermione and went towards his mother "Draco" she said as they walked through the wall and they walked to an old house nearby and used floo network. Draco looked around

"where are we" he asked

"hello Draco" Snape said walking in his house had several books in the living room

"what's going on" he asked

"I brought you here to learn occulamcy it's a way for you to clear your thoughts so that the dark lord can't read them" she said

"what are you talking about" Draco asked

"everything you read in the paper is true, he is back" Snape said Draco couldn't believe his ears, Hermione was right.

"so what does this have to do with me" he said

"if the dark lord reads your mind he will be able to hold anything against you and he could use that as a way to torture you or the people you care about" Snape said

"I don't care about anyone but myself" Draco said

"that's the first sign of lying" Snape said

"Severus can you give us a few minutes" Narcissa asked as he nodded and walked out "you will need this Draco" she said

"why" he asked

"unless you wand the dark lord to see your true feelings about the Granger girl then you want to shield your thoughts" she said as Draco's facial expression.

"how do you know" he said

"first it was suspension now I know the truth, not to mention I watched you at the Quidditch Cup you were watching her every move, how long have you liked her and are you with her" she asked

"I liked her for a while and I have been with her since the Yule Ball" he said

"Draco do you have any idea what the dark lord will do to you if he finds out that your dating a mudblood, not to mention what he will do to her"

"don't call her that you don't know her" Draco said

"no I don't, but I do know you. You must not show any weakness around him at all or otherwise our family will suffer" she said

"Fine I will do this; father did he notice?" he asked

"no, I will be back for you, please do this Draco" she said as he nodded and she left.

"its for the best Draco, don't let your feelings for Ms. Granger get in the way" he said

"does everyone know" Draco said

"if so you wouldn't be standing here right now, your mother told me" he said

"can we start it now?" Draco asked to get it over with. A while later he was done and was dismissed. "is the fireplace monitored" he asked

"no it isn't" Snape said as Draco called out the name of the persons house he wanted to see much to Snapes dismay.

Hermione was reading a book on her living room couch someone landed in the fireplace "Draco" she said sitting the book down

"I had to see you, where are your parents?" he asked looking around

"they have a dentist convention out of town for the next few weeks. I am leaving in a day or so to go the Weasleys for the summer, she said motioning towards her trunk and stuff that was packed and sitting by the fireplace.

"well good I will spend time with you then, but I will be back soon" he said stepping into the fireplace

he landed back in Snapes living room, to see his mother standing their "sorry mother" he said stepping out

"Severus told me that you have progressed well for the first time, your father and I have been talking and we think it's wise for you to stay here for a while" She said

"really" he asked

"yes we have a lot of stuff going on, I brought your trunk with more clothes" she said getting up to hug him then she disappeared.

"so what do you have to say about all of this" he said to Snape who came walking in

"it's your life but you need to be more careful, I will be in and out. Just check in and make sure you leave a note. Help yourself to whatever you like, your bedroom is the first one upstairs on the right." he said then he was gone

Draco tossed the floo into the fireplace and went back to Hermione's house. She wasn't sitting on the couch, and he wondered through the rest of the house and couldn't find her so he walked upstairs. She was fast asleep in her bed he walked over and sat down, he stared at her for a few minutes pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the head, then she opened her eyes. "hey" she said

"hello" he said as she sat up and he scooted back towards her headboard and she laid next to him.

"I didn't think you would come back" she said yawning "and it's getting late"

"I told you I would, I get to spend a few days with you before you leave." He said

"good but I am really tired" she said yawning again.

"well go to sleep and I will lay with you" he said

"really, just don't try anything" she said

"you mean this" he said tickling her as she began to laugh.

"stop stop I was just joking" she said laughing

"I know, trust me I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you" he said kissing her on the forehead

"good….." she said as she drifted off to sleep he closed his eyes and fell asleep with her.

The next morning, Draco woke up to see that Hermione wasn't in her bed, but the smell of something coming from the kitchen he climbed out of bed and walked downstairs to see Hermione cooking. "hello" she said turning something over in the pan.

"hey" he said walking behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"breakfast" she said turning to face him as she kissed him he moved out of the way so that she could set to plates down he took a seat across from her on the stool and started to eat. "This is good" he said

"Thank you" she said smiling

"uh sorry" a voice said as they looked to see Ginny standing there as she began to walk away.

"Ginny wait" Hermione said as she climbed off the stool and met Ginny in the living room.

"I came here to see if you needed help packing, I have to talk to you about summer but you seem busy" she said looking over Hermione's shoulder

"Gin you can't say anything to Ron or Harry, we are dating but we have to keep it a secret" she said

"I understand, I can come back later" she said

"please Gin, no one must know about this, I won't say anything about you and Harry." Hermione said as Ginny's face went red

"You know" she said

"yes I seen you and Harry kissing one night in the common room. Please Gin" Hermione said

"I won't, I know how much it means to you and I won't say anything, Ron must not know about Harry and I either" she said

"deal and can you come by in a few hours" she said as Ginny nodded and left.

"you think that she can keep a secret" Draco asked

"yes" Hermione said

"her and Potter that's a surprise" he said

"don't use that as a way to provoke them when you argue with them either" Hermione said

"so that she-Weasley can use our relationship against us, I won't say anything" he said

"thank you" she said hugging him

"I have to go, I will be by sometime before midnight" he said

"alright I will be waiting" she said kissing him one more time before he stepped into the fireplace.

Hermione waited a few minutes then she headed to the Weasley's, Ginny was waiting for her. "mum and everyone needs to speak to us" she said taking her hand and leading Hermione to the shed where a long table was set out, all the Weasleys except for Percy, plus Tonks, Remus, Moody, and Dumbledore were there, as she took a seat at the table "in two days you guys will be going to a certain place it's for your safety and everyone else's, we have a group called the Order of Phoenix mostly it's for the adults, however to the younger students" he said looking at Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny "you must not write any letters to Harry at all, it's to protect you guys and to protect him. I know that it's hard not to write but I asked you not too. That also includes no letters to anyone of your other friends" He said looking at all of them, even Fred and George looked down Dumbledore found out about their secret relationships as well.

"but professor what if he writes us" Hermione asked

"we have someone ready take any of his letters, that is all the five of you are dismissed" he said as they walked out.

"so when are you coming over" Ron asked

"I will be their tomorrow morning" she said

"do you need help with your trunk" he asked

"uh no, Ginny already offered to help" she said

"alright well I am going to get stuff ready" Ron said hurrying into the house

"I will see you soon" she said to Ginny "I know it sucks that you can't write to him, I am sorry"

"if it's to keep him safe then I will be fine" she said as Hermione nodded and stepped into the fireplace.

Pansy was reading her letter that she had received from Ron telling her that he will be able to send a couple more letters for the rest of the summer. She quickly closed the letter, she and Ron had charmed several parchments at school so that if anyone tried to open them the letters would be blank and she stuffed them into the bottom of her trunk. "Pansy" her mother called as she rolled her eyes and headed downstairs to see all three of the Malfoys standing there, they nodded and all took their seats. "hello" she said

"hi Ms. Parkinson" Lucius said "Draco tells us that you had a good time at the Yule Ball" he said as she looked at him, and seen him shrug his shoulders

"I sure did" she smiled

"the Malfoys are going to join us for dinner" her father said

"lovely" Pansy said as Draco walked up to her and kissed her hand as she gave him a hug

"I need to talk to you" he whispered as she nodded and took his hand and headed up the stairs

"aren't they lovely together" her mother said as the other parents nodded. Draco and Pansy rolled their eyes as they walked up the stairs.

"you had a good time at the ball" she said

"what else was I going to say, but can I use your fireplace" he said

"why" she asked taking a seat on the bed.

"I have to go somewhere without my parents knowing" he said

She then seen Ron's owl landing at her window "of course" she said

"well I can't go to the place while you are standing here" he said looking at the window

"why not" she asked looking at the owl, as she really wanted to see the message, and she seen Draco's staring at the owl as well giving it a dirty look.

"It's a secret, you know just like the ones you keep when you sneak out at night" he said as she looked at hm.

"fine" she said leaving the room as he tried to go to the fireplace, a moment later she walked in "Grangers house" she heard him say but he would not go anywhere as he turned around to see her standing there in surprise.

"um they have it blocked not to mention what you heard can you forget about that" he said as she walked to the window and grabbed the letter ignoring him. "please Pansy and I will not tell anyone about you and Weasley" he said as she stared at him.

"how do you know" she asked

"the owl I see it all the time, looks like you have a secret as well" he said taking a seat on her bed.

"fine yes I am seeing Ronald Weasley, and I guess that explains Hermione Granger" she said as he motioned for her to keep her voice down.

"yes I am seeing her, no I don't know how it happened but it did" he said

"the same with me, but we can't say anything to anyone" she said opening the letter from Ron.

"I won't, this is odd isn't it you and Weasley me and Granger" he said

"Yes but you can't help who you like" she said writing a message and attaching it to the owls leg as it flew out the window.

"and our parents want us together when we turn 17" he said

"I don't want it, and neither do you" she said

"so then how are we going to get out of it" he said

"we will when the time comes, we better get downstairs before our parents come up" she said as he nodded and walked downstairs to meet the family that was sitting at the dinner table.

"well once you graduate Hogwarts we will throw a huge party" Lucius said

"sounds great, it can be a formal" Pansy's mother said as her father was sitting down the paper

"what do you believe on this Potter boy" he said

"he's just a boy creating stories" Lucius said

"very well and you don't think that he is back" her father asked

"I think that if he is their will come a time when he will reveal himself.

"I agree anymore raids by Arthur Weasley" he asked as Pansy just moved in her seat and began to take a drink of her water.

"he is a fool along with the rest of his family, what a disgrace a waist of good blood" Lucius said

"I ran into his wife one day at Diagon Alley I don't know how she keeps up with all those kids" Pansys mother said as Pansy gave her a dirty look.

"the youngest son is in the same grade level as Draco and Pansy, as well as Potter and he is just as daft as his father" Lucius said then he got kicked under the table by Pansy,

"oh I am sorry Mr. Malfoy my foot just slipped" she said she was glad at the moment she was wearing heels.

"it's quit alright" he said pretending it didn't bother him as Draco tried to hold back a smirk.

"and what is the name of Potters friend again the know it all girl" Pansy's father asked

"Hermione Granger" Lucius said with a disgusted voice "I told Draco not to let her beat him at anything that she's just a disgrace as well" Draco accidently knocked his drink into his father's lap

"I am sorry father, but yes Hermione Granger does seem to know everything" he said taking a drink as well. Lucius was using his wand to dry up his pants.

"what do the both of you think about them" Pansy's mother asked

"I don't pay enough attention to know about him" Pansy said taking a drink.

"there are more words to say about her than one" Draco said taking a bite of his food so that he wouldn't have to talk anymore.

"I agree very well said" Lucius smiled at his son

"well how about we talk about something different" Narcissa said looking at her son

"very well" Pansy's father said as the subject changed.

A while later Draco was going back through the fireplace after his annoying dinner and a long secession with Snap with occulamcy which he was told that he was really doing good at. He stepped through the fireplace to see Hermione once more. "Hey I have to leave early in the morning" she said

"That's fine, I can't stay too late" he said taking her hand and sitting with her on the couch "I am going to miss you, I don't know if I can wait until September" he said

"I know but we have to do what we have to do" she said

"let's run away, both of us" he said

"we can't, they will find us with the trace, not to mention I won't be 15 until after starting Hogwarts" she said

"I know it was just a quick thought" he said as he kissed her.

The next morning they woke up

"I have to go" she said as he lifted up as well

"I know" he said wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her one more time "see you soon" he said giving he a quick wave before stepping into the fireplace. Hermione got dressed and ready to go, she grabbed her trunk and another bag as she also stepped into the fireplace then something caught her eye, on the couch was a red rose that she hadn't notice before, he must have kept it hidden. She grabbed the rose and wrapped it up in plastic, then stuck it in her bag as she tossed the floo down and landed in the fireplace at the Weasleys.

Ron was upstairs and had sent another letter to Pansy, he read hers and closed the letters "hello" Hermione said coming up the stairs as she sat on the bed and lifted the parchment.

"its blank" she said looking at it,

"yeah I know" he said quickly grabbing the parchment and putting it under his pillow why she was looking at different books.

"do you know where we are going" she asked

"Fred and George was spying they said something about another house where Sirius is at" he whispered as she nodded. "It's a secret place for the order and we are going to stay there to help clean it up and everything." He said

"alright" she said

"you okay" he asked

"I am fine just thinking about stuff that's all" she said

"I know the feeling" he said as they sat quietly

The next day they woke up and left the Burrow as they ended up at Grimmauld Place.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was having a horrible summer he had not received a letter from anyone including Ginny or the Daily Prophet. He decided to take a walk and head to the park, later that night he landed outside the gates of Grimmauld Place and walked in Molly told him to go upstairs to join the others. The first person he ran into was Ginny as he quickly hugged her then pulled away as the door opened he was lucky it was Hermione, they began to tell him what was going on.

A few weeks had passed as Harry's trial had come and gone and he was allowed to return to Hogwarts, late one night when he made sure that Ron was fast asleep he grabbed his invisibility cloak and knocked on the door of the bedroom belonging to Ginny and Hermione. Ginny opened up the door quickly; he placed the cloak over her head as they walked down stairs. They were cuddled under the cloak when they heard a voice.

"Harry I know that's you" someone said pointing their wand at the cloak as they were revealed, it was Sirius.

"You found us" Harry said

"of course, your father and I used that cloak several times in our youths especially to sneak off with girls" Sirius smiled

"You can't say anything" Harry said.

"what kind of godfather would I be If I did" Sirius laughed "just be careful" he said tossing the cloak back over them as he walked upstairs.

Two weeks passed and they were returning to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were prefects which left Harry and Ginny time to be together little did they know that they were making their plans as well on the Hogwarts Express.

"I hate being away from you" Draco said hugging Hermione.

"we have to find a way to switch our schedules" Hermione said.

"I am sure I can negotiate" Draco laughed kissing her

"we better go do our duty's" she said breaking away as she walked out the door..

"sorry" they both said walking away into different directions, Ron and Draco did the same thing the only differences was they insulted one another before going back. Harry was still keeping to himself and the only person he would actually talk to was Ginny. "don't let them bother you Harry" Ginny said meeting him on the Quidditch Field

"I am not, it's just that no one wants to believe me even though it's the truth" he said

"Luna and I still believe you" she said.

"I know" he said

"well we are free right now, Ron and Hermione are during prefect duties with Parkinson and Malfoy" she said

"and I felt sorry for myself" he laughed.

"see smile every once in a while" she said as he did and he took her hand "Harry you're hand" she said pointing down to the letters on it that was cut into his hand.

"Umbridge trying to prove a point, but don't say anything please" he asked

"sure" she smiled taking his hand into hers as they looked up at the stars.

"you know if Potter kept his mouth shut he wouldn't have gotten detention" Draco said walking the hallways with Hermione.

"he just don't know how to control his temper, he's upset I mean wouldn't you be too if no one wants to believe you either" she said.

"so you believe him you think that you know who is back" Draco said stopping

"yes he's my friend" she said.

"see always taking his side, would you ever take mine" he said.

"yes I would, but nothing like that has ever happened to you" she said.

"but everyone feels so sorry for saint Potter" he said rolling his eyes

"what's the worse that has happened to you, didn't get something that you wanted, falling off your broom in the Quidditch match. Harry has lost his parents, had to battle a basilisks, got put into the tri-wizard championship when he didn't want to do it, someone gets killed right in front of him, now he has to go through the halls hearing people talk about him and how he made up those stories about Voldemort being back. So yes; he is my friend and I believe him, and if you don't want to accept that then we can't be together" she said stomping away leaving him speechless.

"I am sorry" Pansy said meeting Ron in the hallways for prefect duties

"for what" Ron asked.

"for what Harry is going through, no one believing him." She said.

"it's sad but I can't do nothing about it" Ron said.

"I bet, well on the bright side I kicked Mr. Malfoy over the summer" she said smiling.

"why" he asked

"the Malfoys were at our house for dinner and he was saying horrible things about you, so my foot accidently slipped" she started to laugh.

"you stuck up for me without anyone realizing it, that's why I love you" he said as he stopped walking.

"did you say you love me" she asked

"yes I did" he motioned for her to go to a small dark corner as he grabbed her hand and kissed her. "I love you"

"I love you too" she said hugging him, then the bell rang as it was time for them to get back to their common rooms, they hugged each other quickly and walked away both smiling.

Breakfast the next morning, Ron was happy, Harry looked annoyed and Hermione didn't talk to anyone. She sat down and looked straight ahead to see Draco look at her then she quickly put her head down and started reading the newspaper.

"what's the matter Hermione" Harry asked.

"nothing just tired of all these stupid rumors" she said

"you can't do nothing about it" Harry said looking across the table at Ginny.

"hello Harry" Cho said walking past his table as Harry said hi back and looked at Ginny whose smile faded.

"wow Cho said hello I am surprised" Ron said he took a glance at Pansy who pretend to be smiling at a joke at Goyle said when she was really smiling at Ron.

"yes I saw" Harry said looking down at the newspaper trying to avoid Ginny's gaze.

"you are in good mood" Hermione said to Ron.

"well I don't know why" Ron liked taking a drink of his juice.

"well we better get going" Harry said as they all got up and headed to class. Draco was waiting by an empty classroom waiting for Hermione but she never showed up. As of that moment Draco realized that his relationship with Hermione might just be over.

Weeks had passed Cho was still trying to get Harry's attention much to Ginny's dismay. Ron and Pansy were sneaking off every chance they got to see one another. No matter how many times Draco tried to send Hermione a letter or wanted to meet her she ignored him. She was busy with Harry and Ron meeting with other Hogwarts students in the Room of Requirements forming Dumbledore's Army. Umbridge was trying to take over the school while making several changes at the same time. Everyone was miserable because of her rules, one day before they left for Christmas Holiday, Ron and Pansy were planning on meeting once again but Ron never showed.

Hermione was busy in the library putting some of the books she checked out on the shelf when she turned around towards the table to pick up the next book she seen a little box sitting on the book. She opened it up to see a pair of gold earrings with a little card that said happy holidays.

Pansy waited in the empty compartment for Ron on the train but he never showed up, she opened up the door and looked in the hallway but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She then heard a couple of voices as she quickly shut the door leaving it cracked opened so that she could listen.

"Harry was having some sort of dream, he kept mentioning something about Ron's dad and he got attacked."

"if Neville never went to get McGonagall who knows what else would have happened" another voice said.

"Lee Jordan said that McGonagall got Fred and George as well" another voice said.

"maybe we should asked Hermione where they are" someone said Pansy quickly walked out past Dean, Seamus and Lavender. She walked passed another compartment to see Hermione talking to Neville and Luna. She quickly stopped by the door to listen.

"is he alright" Luna asked.

"I hope so" Hermione said.

"well I am sure you will be the first to find out Hermione" Neville said

"I don't know I am supposed to go skiing with my family" she said

"oh well he needs a break from school and everything right now. Gran believes him and everyone else needs to opened their eyes as well" Neville said.

"good point, daddy believes as well and if you ever want to prove a point he will be glad to interview Harry for the Quibbler" Luna said.

"thanks Luna" Hermione said then it got silent.

"Pansy what are you doing?" Draco asked seeing her standing outside the door as he walked towards the compartment,

"I was looking for the girl with the Quibbler" she said stepping in. "hello Luna is it do you have a copy of the Quibbler" Pansy asked.

"oh sure" Luna said jumping up handing her a copy,

"Thanks" Pansy said before stepping out and stepping back out into the hallway. Draco stood their

"would you like a copy" Luna asked.

"are you kidding, he thinks he's too good for one" Hermione said shutting the door and pulling down the blinds not before making eye contact with him.

Draco stomped back to his compartment, Pansy was reading or pretending she was but he could tell something is bothering her.

"rumor has it that Potter had a meltdown the other night" Goyle said

"yes I heard Thomas and Finnegan talking about it him and the Weasleys left" Crabbe said.

"why would they leave so early" Draco asked.

"I don't know, I heard Thomas and Finnegan saying how Potter was shaking and throwing up and having a bad night mare" Goyle said stuffing his mouth full of food.

"Finnegan said it's only Potters imagination and Thomas said that it's not funny that it's something serious" Crabbe said

"who cares Potter and the rest of the Weasleys are dumb as it is, and Thomas is just a mud blood like Granger and what does Finnegan know" Goyle said

"he might be muggleborn but he at least can do simple magic unlike you" Daphne said standing up and walking out of the compartment.

"why don't the both of you just stuff your face and shut up" Pansy said getting up before leaving she took their cupcakes and smashed it all over their faces then she followed Daphne.

Crabbe and Goyle starred at Draco who just shrugged his shoulders "maybe you should just keep quiet" Draco said going back to his book. A while later he knew that Hermione was doing prefect duty and he waited for her to walk by before pulling her into an empty compartment.

"what do you want" she asked

"one I am sorry, two what is going on with Potter and the Weasleys" he asked.

"I don't know" she said.

"Really" he smirked

"yes I haven't talked to them" she said

"and you still don't want to talk to me" he said

"you don't believe anything that's going on, all you care about is yourself" she said.

"I care about you too" he said running his hand down her arm

"prove it" she said then he pushed her back against the door as he kissed her passionately

"you care about me as well" he said with a smile as she pushed away from him and walked out the door back to her compartment.

Hermione met her parents at the train station with a quick wave to some of the people that she knew she walked through the wall with her mother and father not noticing that Draco was staring at her.

Draco was met by his mother and they too walked through the walls they got to his house and some of his father's old friends were sitting around the dining room table, as soon as they walked in everyone got silent.

"hello Draco" his father said motioning for him to go to the next room.

"what's going on" Draco asked.

"just a bunch of old friends get together, I talked to Severus he said he wouldn't mind if you went to his house for a few days" Lucius said

"I don't understand father, I can't stay in my own house" Draco said

"soon you will be able to, but at this moment you can't" Lucius said

"why does everything always have to be secrets?" Draco asked

"soon you will understand, I hear Potter is causing more trouble" Lucius said trying to change the subject

"all of Potters life has been nothing but trouble" Draco said

"and soon the trouble will end not go ahead gather your stuff and get ready to go" Lucius said

"of course" Draco said rolling his eyes as he walked upstairs and grabbed some things. He also heard voices coming from his fireplace. He put his head in it to listen.

"Dolores said something is up with Potter" one voice said.

"that woman always thinks something is up with everyone" another voice said

"alright our next point is Azkaban….Draco" his mother said as he stood up to see her standing there.

"you almost ready" she asked.

"sure why not" he said as he grabbed his trunk, his bag and headed into the fireplace.

Pansy walked into the house and looked around "where's father" she asked her mother

"Oh he's over at the Malfoys" she said as she went back to her knitting.

"I am going to take the subway downtown to get some clothes" she said

"just come back in time for dinner dear" her mother said. Pansy rolled her eyes her mother wasn't the social type that likes to spend time with her daughter.

"well I will go to Diagon Alley get muggle money then take the subway." Pansy said

"that's fine" she said Pansy just grabbed her bag and headed to the fireplace and landed in Diagon Alley, and headed to Gringotts to exchange money for muggle money. After leaving the bank she walked back towards Leaky Culdron then stepped out towards the town. A few minutes later she headed down towards the subway and took a seat. She then rested her head on the window and fell asleep. A short time later she woke up and decided to go to the restroom, as she stepped out she came face to face with someone.


	14. Chapter 14

Ron was sitting in a seat on the subway, he was sitting next to George at the end. He couldn't just put his head down on George's shoulder so he just laid his head back. Ron wasn't paying attention as George kept elbowing him, then a moment later George elbowed him so hard in the side that he fell out of his seat. "bloody hell" he said.

"sorry Ron, you were slobbering you might want to go to the restroom to clean off your face" George nodded towards the bathroom.

"I was not" Ron said

"were too" George said standing up "come on" George grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards the direction of the bathroom, George turned him towards the door the same time Pansy opened it to walk out.

"we will be coming to our stop soon make it quick" George said walking away.

Words weren't said as he quickly kissed her and they both walked into the bathroom.

"It's a long story I will tell you what I can, but I am sorry that I couldn't see you" he said.

"I just didn't know what was going on, I heard everyone talking about it" she said hugging him.

"it's hard to explain" he said.

"I know" she said then someone came over the intercom telling them that they are about to make a stop.

"I have to go" he said.

"me too, I am going shopping, I love you" she hugged him quickly, he stepped out first and then he was gone.

One day later, Hermione was packing her bag and her trunk in her room. She decided not to go skiing with her parents, and the Weasleys had somehow sent her a note that they were at Grimmauld Place, she decided to go there as well. She didn't hear Draco come in. She stepped out of her closet to see him standing there.

"I had to see you" he said.

"why" she asked.

"Hermione you have to realize my history with Potter, I can't just be his friend over night because I like you. I can't just believe his stories because of my family. I do however like you" he said taking a seat on her bed as she sat next to him.

"I know you guys will probably never be friends, but for my sake can you quit making negative marks about him" she said.

"I can't make you that promise but I will do my best at least with you around" he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her then they fell back on the bed. The kiss was lasting and they didn't hear footsteps.

"Hermione are you almost…." A voice said as they both sat up to see Tonks standing in the door way her hair red.

"I will see you when I see you" Draco said kissing Hermione one more time, before staring at Tonks and walking down stairs, which she followed to make sure that he wasn't up to anything.

"Hermione" Tonks said taking a seat next to her.

"I know, you got to understand" Hermione said standing up as she began to pack her stuff but Tonks already beat her too it as she waved her wand and everything fell in place and the trunk shut.

"you know what his father is capable of, not to mention my mother's sister and Sirius cousin Bellatrix has done" she said.

"I know but he's nothing like his father" Hermione said wishing she had something else to do.

"you don't know that" Tonks said.

"I know him, he's different" Hermione said

"he is also an enemy of your best friends" Tonks said

"can you not say anything" Hermione asked.

"you can't help who you like, I promise I won't, just be careful. But we will talk later, the portkey only has a few minutes left or otherwise we would have to wait another day or for someone else to come along, then again that might be wise" Tonks said not touching the old plate with her hand only pointing at it with her wand, grabbing Hermione's trunk and Hermione grabbed her cat holder as they both grabbed onto plate and landed at Grimmauld Place.

Before they knew it the Christmas holiday had flown by, Harry felt a little better after talking to Sirius the only problem they had to face now is Umbridge and that he was doing Occlumency with Snape.

One morning before heading down for breakfast Crabbe had handed Draco a paper it talked about the breakout of Azkaban. He was reading it while walking and ran right into Hermione.

"watch where you are going mudblood" Golye said as Hermione sat up

"better get a good seat before all the food is taken" she yelled back at him "let me guess, you don't know what to believe" she told Draco quickly before heading past him. Umbridge was nearby and they didn't have time to talk. Draco knew that she was right his mind kept going back what he heard in the fireplace not to mention his aunt was one of the escapees. He couldn't eat that much breakfast either. He looked over at Crabbe and Golye who were pigging out on their food. Pansy was lost in her own little world reading a magazine while looking at Weasely, who was eating similar to Crabbe and Goyle but not as bad. Longbottom and Potter were just lost in their own thought. A moment later Hermione returned looking proud that she had done something he tried to hold back a smile as he stared at her.

"what is that mudblood looking at" Crabbe said then two drinks were spilled on him on each side and one across the table. He was sitting between Daphne and Pansy.

"Neville are you alright?" Luna asked taking a seat next to him at the table

"uh yeah" he said lying he was upset about Bellatrix escape from Azkaban.

"well do you want to go work on a few disarming spells?" she asked

"sure" he said glad to clear his mind of a few things.

"Dumbledore told Fudge that this was going to happened" Ginny said.

"he's going to get several people killed" Hermione said at the same time she smiled as three two drinks spilled on Crabbe. "hopefully I solved that problem"

"what do you mean" Harry asked

"You will find out soon" she said as she hurried off to empty classroom no one noticing that Draco was doing the same thing.

"Harry please try to go another day without getting detention" Ginny said.

"I will try my best" Harry smiled he wanted to lean into kiss her but he couldn't, he looked around to see that Ron had disaperead (so did Pansy) he then motioned for Ginny to follow him as they met in an empty hallway, unaware that another couple were there.

"Dean" Ginny said

"Uh Harry Ginny" Dean said looking at them holding hands he was doing the same thing with Daphne Greengrass.

"um you don't see this" Harry said letting go of Ginny's hand as Dean did the same thing to Daphne.

"yes the same with us, it's hard you know" Dean said.

"I agree alight this stays between the four of us" Harry said.

"I agree" Daphne said

"me too" Ginny said as her and Harry walked quickly away, then found another corner and finished what they started.


	15. Chapter 15

You okay" Luna asked Neville who wasn't paying any attention.

"It's a long story" he said.

"Oh well we could talk but we don't have much time before class starts" she said.

"I know, Luna…would you like to meet me later so that we can talk?" he asked

"sure" she smiled then the bell rang.

Ron and Pansy were too busy kissing that they forgot about the bell until it rang again and they realized they were later for class, especially Snapes class. Dean, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Draco, Daphne and Harry were all walking down the hallway in separate directions, Hermione was fixing her hair, Ron was fixing his shirt and the others were doing the same. They all looked at one another.

"I was in the library" Hermione said quickly.

"talking to Angelina about Quidditch" Harry said.

"Got lost" Ron said

"well we better get into class" Dean said as they all hurried in.

"well well look at this you ended up on the third floor again Weasley or maybe the fourth Thomas, tricky stair cases" Snape said as they all took their seats.

Later that evening Neville was talking to Luna

"I am sorry" she said they had just got done talking about his parents.

"it's not your fault, that's why I like doing the DA I can fight for them when they can't fight for themselves." Neville said.

"I understand" she said placing her hand on his

"can you not tell anyone about this" Neville asked.

"of course not" she said as they looked at one another and both leaned in to share a kiss.

Two weeks later

Draco was walking down the hallway and notice that everyone was staring at him, something he was used to but not like that. He went to the library and sat with Daphne, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy as they all looked at him. Crabbe, and Golye had anger on their faces, Theo looked really confused and his face was all white. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus were all sitting together as Hermione quickly looked away. He knew that something was up with her but he couldn't figure out what.

"what the bloody hell is going on?" Draco asked

"well Draco remember how all those stories spread last year about Potter, and how all summer the Dailey Prophet was telling all those stories about how he is lying about you know who returning" Daphne said.

"yes another story about Potter doesn't bother me" Draco said

"it's his side of the story" Pansy said.

"I didn't see anything in the paper" Draco said.

"because it wasn't in the paper, Looney Lovegoods Quibbler has Harry's story" Crabbe said.

"it's not true" Theo said standing up and walking out of the library.

Draco grabbed the paper and looked through it Harry had did an interview and he described all the details about what happened last June and who was involved his father's name was one of the first names listed. He looked over at the Gryffindor table to see that Hermione wasn't there. He quickly walked out of the library, she was walking down the hallway and he followed her.

Pansy met Ron in their usual spot. "Ron I understand Harry wants people to believe him but don't you think that story went a little too far" Pansy said.

"I didn't know what Harry was going to say" Ron said.

"but Draco is my friend I understand his father" Pansy said.

"Harry is my friend, but am I sorry that it hurt Malfoys feelings no, look at all the trouble he has caused since first year, not to mention he got Fred, George and Harry kicked off the Quidditch team this year" Ron said.

"yes Draco is a jerk but…I don't know I just wish we could get all of this over with, so we can get on with our lives" she said.

"I know me too" he said taking her hand.

Draco waited outside the Gryffindor common room for Hermione. A moment later she stepped out and he followed as soon as they got to an old empty class room and no one was around he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside and locked the door.

"what the hell is this" he said tossing the magazine to her.

"it's Harry's side of the story" She said.

"by saying that my father was involved" he said.

"it's the truth, you can't tell me that something isn't going on, that you haven't seen or heard anything at home" she said.

It took him a minute to think about what she had said, he remembered seeing all of his father's friends, on top of hearing about Azkaban, "no" he said.

"Draco I am sorry to hurt you, but he is my friend and we have to prove that Voldemort is back, and I will do whatever I can to help my friend" she said.

"so when you guys disappear is that what you are doing" he asked.

"I can't tell you what I am up too, it's a secret and if I say anything I will get hex" she said.

"by who?" he asked.

"my own spell, and speaking of that maybe you should get your little Inquisitorial Squad and go bother someone else" she said.

"my father told me to take part of that squad" he said.

"and are you going to follow into his footsteps as well" she said

"NO" he shouted then he turned away from her and looked towards the door before turning back around. "Hermione….it's not true, it's not" he said walking out the door slamming it behind him. Later the evening Hermione was standing on the astronomy tower looking out towards the view. She had tears in her eyes and was trying to clear her mind, she didn't want to hurt Draco, she only wanted to prove a point. She knew that his father was involved and like she told Tonks he was a different person and she was hoping she was right. Then a pair of arms came behind her. "I am sorry" he whispered in her ear.

"I am not going to apologize for the paper but I am sorry for what I said to you" she said turning to face him as he wiped the tears away from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Hermione Granger I can never be mad at you for a long period of time" he said.

"and the story" she said

"Father will get over it" he said as he kissed her, "we have to go now, Umbridge will be up here any moment" he said as he kissed her one more time before he walked away.

Weeks had passed Umbridge found out about Dumbledore's Army, Dumbledore had left school she became new Headmaster and everyone was busy with Owls as well, Fred and George had left the school with a bang and McGonagall got injured. Harry had another vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. Harry headed towards the office, while Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were standing guard it didn't last too long as Umbridge caught them. Neville was trying to help Luna and Ginny but Crabbe and Goyle grabbed him and Luna and took their wands. Millicent grabbed Hermione, and Pansy and Theo grabbed Ron and Ginny while Umbridge went after Harry.

"I got this one" Draco said grabbing Hermione, he looked like he was being aggressive but he was barely holding onto her shirt, he also slipped her wand back into her pocket. Pansy did the same thing to Ron. Then they all turned to listen to the conversation between Harry and Umbridge "I want the truth" Umbridge had said to Harry after he refused to answer her.

"you told me not to tell a lie so wouldn't I be lying if I said something" Harry said

"oh you think your smart" Umbridge said.

"I will tell her" Hermione said. As Hermione began to tell the story about a secret weapon,

"very well we will go to the forest don't let any of them get away" Umbridge said as she pointed her wand at them, then she, Hermione and Harry walked out the door. A few minutes later Hermione and Harry had left and the others were alone in a room with the Slytheirns.

Ron was trying to find a way to get out of the situation to help Hermione and Harry. He looked around the office "bloody hell look Gin, Fred and George's candy" he said

"oh my I haven't tried those yet" Luna said

"me either and I am their sister" Ginny said. Crabbe and Goyle were getting a little edgy.

"well I heard good things about those" Neville said catching on. Crabbe and Goyle looked at the candy then at Draco like two little kids in a candy store.

"well don't look at me if you want to try the bloody candy then do it" Draco said.

"go get the box and no quick moves Weasley" Goyle said as Ron nodded walked behind the desk and grabbed a box and sat it on top as he opened it.

"hmm I have had these dark chocolate with cherry in the middle" Ron said about to opened up the package at the same time Crabbe and Golye went running to the table knocking Ron down as they both began to eat the candy. A moment later they both began to scream as boils broke out across their faces, then their arms.

"way to go guys now we have to take you to the hospital" Draco said.

"serves you right for eating all the time" Pansy said

"what about them" Theo said pointing to the others who were just standing there.

"forget about them they have to go to the hospital" Pansy said as she quickly pulled the wands out of Goyles hand and dropped them on the ground as they went running out. Neville ran to the door and Ron went to the window, as Luna and Ginny picked up their wands.

"let's go quick before they get back" Ron said as they all ran out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

do you think they will be okay" Pansy asked Draco as they were walking out of the hospital wing.

"who Crabbe and Golye" Draco asked

"yes Crabbe and Goyle" Pansy smirked.

"well it must have been something important, and Crabbe and Golye got what they deserve" Draco said.

"yes wasn't it lovely" Pansy smiled.

"yes Weasley is the king" Draco said rolling his eyes

"and Granger is a princess" she said.

"yes she is" he said then Theo and Millicent came walking up behind them.

"Umbridge has yet to return and Potter and the others left" Theo said

"wait they left" Draco said stopping in the hallway

"yes, I seen them from the window they were flying in the air on therestals" Theo said.

"what" Pansy asked.

"Therestals they pull the carriages you can only see them if you witness death" he said.

"oh" they all said

"attention" Snape called over the intercom "all students needs to return to their houses imminently"

"well great" Draco said as they all headed back.

A few hours later Harry and the others had found trouble at the ministry. After Voldemort disappeared, and everyone realized that Harry was telling the truth. Dumbledore made all of them take the portkey back to Hogwarts. After a long talk with Harry, he escorted him down to the hospital wing, where Luna, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Hermione were. All of them had minor injuries. Dumbledore looked around to see Umbridge laying in a bed not too far from them, she looked at them then quickly turned away. Dumbledore waved his hand and a protection spell was up so that she couldn't hear them, and he shut the door and began to talk to them.

"you guys have violated several school rules tonight, I do have enough evidence to expel you, but since Dolores Umbridge was in charge of the school at the time that you left, I cant." He smiled at them as Hermione looked relieved. "I just wanted to let you know that information because once the stories hit the paper several people will bring that up. Secondly it takes a great amount of courage for the six of you to stand together at a time like this 20 points will be given to each of you for bravery and friendship. I am also here to tell you this, that tough times lie ahead and friendship is going to be one of the things that gets you through it. Be brave all of you and get sleep" he said getting up.

"professor…thank you" Harry said as Dumbledore nodded and walked out of the hospital wing.

The next morning Draco and Pansy walked down for breakfast and both looked over at the Gryffindor table Harry and the others hasn't returned. The owls came flying in and letters were dropped Draco seen one from his mother, then a newspaper fell in front of him as well. The paper showed Harry and Dumbledore on the front page, with information that Voldemort was back, at the bottom of the page it mentions the story of how Sirius Black was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, and how a few aurors were injured. Another article mention how a few people that were followers of Voldemort was arrested, he skimmed through the article and their his father's name stood.

"Draco" Pansy said

"I see it" Draco said staring at the paper,

"go back to reading the article" she said pointing to the top page, in the paragraph he seen the names of Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Hermione. He tossed the paper down and headed out of the great hall. "Draco" Pansy called as she ran after him.

"Pansy leave me alone" he said walking ahead of her. She then pulled him to the side.

"what are you going to do" she asked "it's not her fault"

"since when do you care, and I am not going to hurt her" he said

"no but you will try and hurt her friends, and one of them I care about. You do realize you will be taking the chance of her hating you; if you care that much about her you will leave Harry and Ron alone because she will always be their friend and hurting them will hurt her and me. " she said.

"so now what you're talking their side" he asked.

"I don't want to take anyone's side but I love Ron and I will stand between the two of you"

"fine I won't touch them, because when time comes you know who will finish what he started, and I will leave your little boy friend alone" he said walking away.

Pansy ran her hands through her hair and walked towards the hospital wing. She walked in to see that no one else was their besides Umbridge she then walked back towards the Griffyndor common room and seen that Ron was stepping out of the portrait. He looked at her and nodded as she walked towards the third floor, a moment later he joined her.

"I need to talk to you" he said as she sat down and began to tell the story.

Hermione walked up to the astronomy tower to see Draco sitting on the steps, without looking up he handed her the paper. "every time I forgive you" he said.

"it's something that you have been warned about for months" she said as he looked up at her.

"why the Ministry, why did you go" he asked.

"Draco…" she said

"no I want you to please tell me" he said.

"I can only tell you so much, because if I tell you anything it's a chance that they can use anything to get to Harry" she said.

"I am very good at shielding my thoughts, I have been practicing occulamcy" he said

"what" she said surprised.

"it's where" he started to say before she cut him off.

"I know what it is" she said,

"how" he asked

She couldn't tell him that her best friend was doing it "I just do" she said.

"fine; are you going to tell me" he asked.

"only a little" she said.

"fine" he said as she started the story.

"so what's going to happened?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know, we will figure it out when time comes" he said.

"just be careful" she said.

"I know but right now let's worry about us" he said as they began to talk.

"my father did all of that" Draco asked.

"yes" Hermione said.

"you know that they are not going to take to lightly about all of this" he said.

"and as Harry's friend I will continue to stick up for him" she said.

"I still have to stick up for my father" Draco said.

"so now what" she asked.

"I don't know I guess we will have to take it one step at a time" he said as they both looked out towards the open view.

The day before their departure

"Well another year has gone, I just want to let everyone know that during tough times it's wise not to go against one another but stand together as one. May you have a safe trip back home and I shall see you next year, now off to bed" Dumbledore said as everyone got out of the seats and headed to their houses.

"well Harry another school year gone" Seamus said walking next to him.

"I know" Harry smiled.

"I still am sorry for my attitude this year" he said.

"it's alright" Harry said then he notice Seamus take off towards another direction, he looked behind him as Ron, Neville, Dean, and Hermione did the same thing. The only person still next to him was Ginny. He looked in all directions then pulled her into a dark corner. "I love you" he said kissing her as she looked at him.

"I love you too" she said.

"I mean it, you have supported me throughout this whole entire time." He said.

"and I always will" she said kissing him one more time before they walked back to the common room, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and they went to find another corner.

"Seamus" he said as Seamus quit kissing Padma Parvati.

"uh Harry Ginny" he said looking at those two.

"well can you not say anything" Harry said pointing to himself and Ginny.

"the same with us" Seamus said.

"alright deal" Harry said walking away with Ginny at his side.

"wow" Ginny said as they walked towards another part of the castle to see another couple Parvati and Blasie Zabini they made a deal with that pair as well as they finally found their space.

Ron and Pansy were walking out of the room of requirements to head to the Quidditch field when they ran straight into another couple. "Lavender" Ron said

"Theo" Pansy said.

"um high guys…" Lavender said.

"well Pansy….this explains a a lot" Theo said.

"same with you" Pansy said.

"Ron can you not say anything" Lavender asked

"I can say the same with you" he said as they nodded and walked in separate directions.

Neville and Luna had run into everyone as well and they all made a promise not to say anything about their secret hookups.

"so what are we doing with us" Hermione asked as Draco sat down beside her. "Draco regardless of what people say, I still like you and want to be with you" she said.

"I want to be with you, but with everything going on" he said.

"we can still find a way to make it work" she said.

"I hope so" he said pulling her into his arms as he held her close.

Everyone met on the train one last time before going home, preparing for what is coming ahead.


	17. Chapter 17

Summer had started, Harry was still stuck at the Durselys but the love letters between him and Ginny kept going, Ron and Pansy were secretly meeting one another with George's help, him and Fred finally revealed their secrets to one another and were relieved that Angelina and Katie felt the same way. Draco was going back in forth between court for his father, taking more occulmacy lessons and visiting Hermione.

"nice to meet you Draco, Hermione your father and I will be heading out. Are you going to the Weasleys" Her mother asked grabbing her bag.

"nice to meet you too" Draco said shaking their hand as Hermione began to talk to her mother.

"uh yes, I will be going soon" Hermione said.

"alright tell the Weasleys hello; byE darling" she said hugging her daughter.

"by sweetie" her father said hugging her as they walked out towards their car.

"So home alone again I see" he smirked

"until I go to the Weasleys tomorrow" she said.

"are they going to pop in" he asked.

"no Tonks and Remus won't be here until 12 tomorrow" she said

"of course" he said "I can't believe I have to go the rest of this summer without seeing you" he said.

"that's going to be fun" she said.

"I know" he sighed as he took a seat on her bed pulled her down with him as he anchored himself above her as his mouth met hers.

"Draco" she said pulling onto his shirt as he started to kiss her down her neck and began to move his hands up hers.

"yes" he said breaking the kiss as he looked into her eyes.

"I am ready" she said.

"you sure" he asked lifting himself up

"yes" she said as she pulled him down towards her.

Ron and Pansy were in a spare bedroom of Fred and George's apartment.

"are you alright?" he asked laying down next to her

"yes" she said, laying her head on his chest.

"alright George said that him and Fred are going to work later tonight to get their store ready to open up." He said.

"that's good" she smiled

"yes" he smiled kissing her once again.

Ginny was reading a letter from Harry.

_Ginny,_

_ I can't wait until I see you again, it's a good thing Hedwig goes to your window first because Ron would be questioning me and you about my owl sending messages to you. Nothing new is going on with the Durselys Dudley still eats a lot, and I spend most of my time in my room. Maybe I will see you soon, if not I will still write you. Love Harry_

_P.S. Ron letters have been short lately, and when will Hermione be there._

Ginny smiled took out a parchment and began to write as well.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I miss you as well, I hope that you will be here soon. Hermione should be here in a day or so, and Ron has been in and out helping Fred and George, it's just me. Dad is busy at work and mum is busy as well. She has been crying lately over Percy who acts like he is better than the rest of the family. She has told Ron and I a couple of times that we can't go back to school, but dad helped us change her mind. I can't wait until I see you again. Love Ginny_

_p.s. I am glad that these invisible parchment work, Ron grabbed it and tried to read it but it didn't say anything._

The next morning, Hermione woke up and Draco wasn't in the bed next to her. "don't worry I didn't leave" Draco said as she looked to see him fully dressed sitting on the end of her bed.

"I was hoping you didn't" she said.

"I can't stay long, I have to get back but you sitting like that might make me change my mind" he said as she looked down to see the sheet was about to slide off her as she quickly covered up. "I have something for you" he said getting up and walking out of the room. She quickly grabbed her robe and put it on as she headed down stairs. Breakfast was waiting for her as she sat down to eat, after they were done he handed her a little box as she opened it, to reveal a necklace with a ring on it, she looked at the ring to see a H and an D in the middle the ruby was enchanted to change from red to green. "I love it" she said as he stood up and she hugged him.

"I knew that you couldn't wear the ring because of the situation that we are in, but I figured you could wear it around your neck as a reminder that you belong to me." He said.

"I need a reminder" she said taking his hand and leading him to the couch.

"that and to show you how much I love you" he said pulling her down onto his lap as she wrapped her legs around him so that she can face him.

"I love you too" she said kissing him

"well maybe I can stay for a few more minutes" he said untying her robes.

An hour later he showed up in Snapes fireplace, Snape was standing there "as much I know you want to spend time with Ms. Granger, there are other stuff that we have to do" he said.

Draco still can remember Snapes facial expression the day that he found out that Draco was dating Hermione during one lesson of occulamcy. "what do we need to work on"

"well the dark lord wants to meet you in a few hours, you have to make sure to clear your thoughts off all your happiness he will use occulamacy on you and when he does you better make sure your mind is empty, he is still angry at your father and if he finds out about your time with Granger your life will be in danger and he will kill her" Snape said his voice sounding stern.

"alright lets go" Draco said as he took a seat on the couch.

Hermione landed at the burrow, she aperated with Remus and Tonks. "Hermione" Ginny said walking up to her as Molly did as well.

"everything okay" Molly asked.

"yes" Hermione smiled

"everything seemed fine, I don't think anyone followed" Remus said.

"well good, lunch will be ready in a few, Arthur is in his shed" Molly said waving her wand as Hermione's stuff headed upstairs on its own, as she headed back into the kitchen as Tonks followed Molly and Remus headed towards the shed.

"where's Ron, and have you heard from…..of course you have" Hermione said she knew that Harry and Ginny were writing back and forth.

"well hopefully Harry will be here soon, and Ron is at Fred and Georges" she said.

"alright" Hermione said

"Hermione we need to talk" Ginny said as Hermione nodded and they headed upstairs.

"well I have to go back home" Pansy said

"I know, me too" he said as she hugged him he kissed her on the forehead. "what is your excuse for staying out all night?" he asked.

"that I was staying with Daphne, she agreed to go along with the story" she smirked. George knocked on the door as Ron opened it.

"well Ron we can use your help we should be ready to opened in tomorrow " George said

"thank you" Pansy said hugging him.

"I owe my little brother favors just do not let my mum find out" he said as they walked towards the fireplace.

"Ready" Snape asked

"do you think I am" Draco asked

"remember keep your mind empty" Snape said then they both walked outside as Draco grabbed Snapes arm and they disaperated.

Draco was a little hesitant as they walked into his house to see the dark lord standing their gazing at him. "hello young Malfoy, I hear that you are a member of the hating Potter fan club" Voldemort said.

"I am" Draco said

"very good, you come from the noble Black line, Sirius Black would have been good at my side if he would have never been a blood traitor. Luckily your aunt Bellatrix ended him, but do you know why you're here" Voldemort asked.

"no sir" Draco said.

"your father was sent on a mission and he ruined it, he let a group of misfits get in his way" Voldemort said then he pointed his wand at Draco, "I see, that mudblood thinks she's superior, oh well it seems we will find a way to get rid of her" he said as he lowered his wand. Draco felt relieved. "I have a mission for you" Voldemort said

"yes sir" Draco said looking at the guy with the snake slit eyes and nostrils. Voldemort looked at the other people in the room as they all left. Voldemort walked around him as he stood still.

"I don't like it when things don't go my way, I could have killed Harry Potter but someone or something always get in the way. One of them is Albus Dumbledore, I hear you're not a big fan of him" Voldemort said

"no" Draco said.

"good your task is that by the end of the school year you are to kill Albus Dumbledore" he said

"how" Draco asked

"that will be entirely up to you, your job is to also let some people into the school the night that you plan to kill him" Voldemort said

"so I have to have help" Draco said

"not help, backup. Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard almost as good as me but he will not go without a fight" Voldemort said Nigini was slithering nearby.

"and if I don't succeed" Draco asked.

"your father failed me once, you shall not do the same, am I clear" Voldemort said getting close to his face.

"yes sir" Draco said

"do you understand what I am saying if you fail" Voldemort said

"yes" Draco knew that he was talking about how his family would probably be killed.

"Hold out your arm" Voldemort said as Draco did, Voldemort took his wand and pressed it into Draco's arm, as a skull and a snake formed and he felt the pain.

"we are done for today, the next time I hope to see you is when we celebrate the death of Dumbledore" Voldemort said then he was gone.

"Hello Hermione" Ron said taking a seat at the dinner table

"oh hi how was working at the store" Hermione asked

"good" he said "they should be ready to open in the morning"

"oh here, Harry sent you a letter" Ginny said giving it to him

"oh thanks" Ron said taking it as he began to read it.

"any word on whether he is coming or not" Molly asked.

"no but I think that he is safe" Ron said

"we checked on him earlier today" Remus said

"I think that we will be seeing him soon" Tonks said


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks later Harry came to the Burrow he was met by Molly, Hermione and Ginny.

"where's Ron" he asked.

"he is at Fred and George's shop, he will probably stay the night" Ginny said

"yeah we will go to Diagon Alley in the morning" Molly said

"is the Phelgm coming?" Ginny asked

"who" Harry asked

"You know who I am talking about Harry she is blonde, part vela" Ginny said

"Fleur is dating Bill" Hermione said.

"oh" Harry said.

"well that's enough tonight off to bed" Molly said. A few hours later Ginny snuck up the stairs towards Ron's room where Harry was.

"hey I missed you" he said kissing her

"You too" she said as she laid down with him.

The next morning, everyone was up and went to Diagon Alley. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry headed to the joke shop. "hello Harry" Fred and George said at the same time shaking his hand.

"hello this is a nice place" Harry said looking around,

"thanks to you, help yourself to whatever you like with no cost" Fred said as George went to help a customer.

Harry nodded and looked around for Ron "where's Ron" Harry asked.

"um he went upstairs for a bit, he didn't know you were coming, maybe you should surprise him" Fred said as Harry nodded and walked up towards the directions of the stairs. Harry walked in and looked around "Ron" he called and got no answer. He opened up the first door and didn't see anyone then he opened up the next one and quickly shut it. Ron and Pansy were quickly getting dressed Ron just pulled on his shirt, and Pansy quickly pulled on her skirt as the door opened. "sorry" Harry said turning around as Ron followed him.

"Harry…wait" Ron called stopping him before he walked out the door.

"I am sorry Ron, I didn't know that you two were seeing each other" Harry said

"we have been for a while, but Harry you can't say anything not even to Hermione please" Ron said. Harry understood he always thought that Hermione liked Ron, he wanted to make a deal with him that if he never told Hermione, then he can't get mad over him dating Ginny, but it was better to keep his mouth shut.

"I am your friend, I won't say anything" Harry said then they heard footsteps as Ron disappeared back into the bedroom,

"hey did you find him" Hermione asked.

"uh yeah he was asleep he will meet us in a moment" Harry said as they all walked downstairs.

"close one" Pansy said kissing him.

"I know" Ron said

"well I will see you when I can, I have to have dinner with the Zabini's tonight" Pansy said kissing him one more time before stepping into the fireplace. Ron nodded and headed downstairs, Ginny had ran into Luna and a few friends and they all decided to get some ice cream, and Luna needed a new cauldron so they waved goodbye as Hermione had mentioned something about new robes so they all headed into the robe shop.

Draco looked at the three as they walked in, Ron and Harry pulled out their wands and Hermione had to tell them to put it down but that didn't stop Draco and Harry from arguing.

"lets go to a better shop they let anyone in here" Draco said a moment later as he brushed passed them giving Hermione a wink on his way out.

"seriously Harry do you two have to argue everywhere you go" Hermione asked a while later after getting their robes.

"yes" Harry said as they continued to walk down the street in Diagon alley where several stores were already closed early.

"look Harry" Ron said pointing to Draco and Narcissa who were walking to shop in Knockron Alley as they started to follow.

"guys" Hermione said as they watched as Draco entered the building.

"It might have been nothing" Hermione said a while later as they met Molly, Arthur and Ginny before heading to the car that was waiting for them.

"I think something is going on" Harry said

A few weeks later they all were on the train to Hogwarts "calm on Harry just drop it" Hermione said as Ron came back from doing his prefect duty with Pansy. Harry was the only one who noticed his hair a mess and he was fixing his shirt.

"what's going on" he asked taking a seat.

"Harry thinks that Draco is a deatheater" Hermione said

"and you don't" Ron said

"Ron, Draco might be several things but he's not that, now excuse me because I have prefect duty to do with him, and no Harry I am not going to touch his arms to find out" Hermione said stomping out slamming the door shut behind her.

"what's her problem" Ron asked

"I don't know, speaking of people you want to tell how you and Parkinson came about" Harry asked

"well as long as Hermione don't come back" Ron said as he began to tell the story.

After doing their duties both Hermione and Draco found an empty compartment "it's been a while" he said kissing her.

"I know but can you please quit starting fights with Harry" she said

"as long as he stops fighting with me" Draco said.

"I will" she said as he ran his hand down her leg

"we have a while" he said kissing her neck as she locked the door.

A while later she came back to the compartment "what took so long" Ron asked.

"it's Malfoy" she said opening her book.

"I need some air" Harry said getting up and walking out the door,

After the train stop Ginny came into the compartment with Neville "where is Harry" she asked.

"I don't know" Hermione said as they all stepped off the train and headed towards the carriage. As soon as they arrived there was still no sign of Harry and the security was rather strict. The sorting was over and all Ginny and Hermione kept looking towards the entrance as Harry was still nowhere to be seen.. Ron was busy eating, then Neville spoke up.

"Luna isn't around either" he said,

"he's fine see" Ron said pointing towards the entrance as Luna and Harry came walking in.

"he's bleeding" Ginny said as Harry sat next to her and put a napkin up to his face

"it's his blood" Ron said

Hermione who was sitting next to Ron on the opposite side of Harry and Ginny turned around, Draco just shrugged his shoulders and looked in a different direction.

"who did it" Hermione asked.

"I will tell you later" Harry said the Dumbledore stood up and made his announcement then they were sent off to bed.

"alright Harry spill" Ron said taking a seat on the couch in the empty common room, only Hermione and Ginny were there.

"alright Draco stunned me then kicked me in the face, I had Luna their as a backup" Harry said.

"why would he do that" Hermione asked.

"because of his father, and I was spying on him" Harry said.

"so he just hit you" Hermione said

"the bloody nose showed it" Harry said

"I have to do prefect duty" Hermione said standing up

"so do I" Ron said joining her as they both walked out.

"wow that git" Ron said walking with Hermione as they walked towards the great hall where the rest of the prefects were waiting.

"alright you all know the routine, make sure your back to your houses by midnight" McGonagall said as everyone began to separate.

"Pansy can you explain why Draco hit Harry" Ron said as they began to walk.

"I don't know anything about that" she said

"I was just wondering, we better hurry" Ron said smiling at her as they both began to walk faster, to get their walk done.

"well that was fun" Hermione said an hour later as her and Draco went to the Astromony tower.

"I can't believe that second year kid thought he was going to try and play a game of magic snap" Draco said.

"I know" she said as they were staring over the balcony and she went to reach for his hand and touched his arm instead as he jumped.

"are you okay" she asked looking at him

"yes my arm is sore….because of my father" he lied, he couldn't tell her that she touched the dark mark and that it still burns. He seen the look of concern on her face, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"so why did you kick Harry in the face" she asked as he let go and turned around.

"he was spying, I am still angry with him over my father being sent to Azkaban" he said.

"which is not really Harry's fault, he chose to be…." She stopped.

"alright I know yes my father is a deatheater, I don't need to be reminded" he snapped.

"I am sorry, but can you please leave Harry alone he has enough to deal with" she said.

"And I don't" he said

"what do you have deal with" she asked. Draco looked at her; he couldn't tell her that he has to kill Dumbledore, that he has to work on a dumb vanishing cabinet.

"long trip" he said hugging her "but we better get back" he kissed her one more time before they headed back to their houses.

Later that evening he snuck out of his common room and headed to the room of requirements.


	19. Chapter 19

Ginny was seeing less of Harry with their schedules, he was meeting Dumbledore and the only time they saw each other was Quidditch practice. Ron and Pansy were in the same situations and they especially couldn't see each other because McGonagall had switched partners in transfigurations. He was with Lavender, and she was with Theo. On top of being busy Draco and Hermione tried to see each other but the hatred between Harry and Draco wasn't doing so well, along with him disappearing and cutting their time together only seeing her for 20 minutes at a time. Weeks had passed and it was time for Hogsmead, Harry was busy talking to professor Slughorn, and Hermione and Ron joined Luna, Ginny and Neville at another table.

"Ron your partner is here" Harry said taking a seat next to Ginny. Ron looked towards the door and seen Lavender walk in with a huge smile as she waved, behind her was Theo and Pansy.

"I will be right back" Ron said getting up to join Lavender.

"hey I have an idea" she said taking a seat, the next table over Pansy and Theo did the same thing pretending to talk.

"what" Ron asked looking at the table with his friends then looking at Pansy

"we pretend to date, Pansy and Theo do the same thing, therefore no one suspects." Lavender said

"we do have a group project" Theo said out loud.

"what a great idea" Pansy said to Theo

"Fine" Ron said scooting close to Lavender

"would you look at that, Ron has a girlfriend" Neville said as they all looked towards that direction.

"Lavender" they said, except for Harry who looked over there to see that Pansy was over at the next table, he knew something wasn't right, he turned his head and looked back towards the door to see Draco walking out, he didn't notice that Hermione was doing the same thing.

Hermione made eye contact with Draco as he quickly walked out of the pub, she knew that she couldn't just go running towards him.

"ready" Harry said distracting her, as she nodded and got up. Ginny, Luna and Neville followed.

"Ron" Hermione said as he looked over and got up along with Lavender who followed. Theo and Pansy did the same thing. Lavender, Ron, Harry and Hermione were walking ahead of Luna, Neville and Ginny, and Theo and Pansy walked behind everyone slowly. Ahead of everyone was Katie and her friend then someone screamed. They watched as Katie's body flew high in the air, then back down. Hagrid came to help as they all stood their speechless.

A few minutes later they were all standing in front of McGonagall and Snape telling them what they saw.

"and you didn't see anyone else" she asked as Snape examine the necklace.

"it was Draco" Harry said as they all stared at him.

"Harry" Hermione said.

"seriously Potter" Theo said.

"no one seen him their" Pansy said

"everyone is dismissed beside you three" McGonagall said pointing to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Ginny/Luna/Neville

"do you believe that Draco did it" Neville asked as they took a seat on a bench

"I don't know" Ginny sad

"it does seem odd" Luna said

"well let's hope Harry is right" Neville said as they all got up and started walking towards the great hall.

Draco took a seat on his bed, and began to rub his eyes and undo his tie, he heard footsteps as he turned his head towards the door.

"there you are" Theo said to Draco.

"what's going on?" he asked.

"on the way back from Hogsmead Katie Bell was cursed with some sort of necklace, she kind of well was lifted into the air and back down" he said.

"Really" Draco said

"yes the only problem is that Potter said it was you" Theo said turning towards his bed.

"he didn't see me so how can he say it was me" Draco said standing up

"that's what Pansy…." Theo said turning around to see Draco walk out of the room, he headed upstairs and out of the common room,

"Draco" Pansy said trying to stop him,

"leave me alone" he said walking passed her.

Harry/Hermione/Ron

"Harry you can't keep accusing people" Hermione said as they were walking out of McGonagall class

"Hermione I seen him leave the pub, I know it was Draco" Harry said

"but Harry you don't have proof and accusing people is getting you into trouble" Ron said

"I am not going to try and argue with the both of you" Harry said standing in the hallway

"then get the facts right first….Harry we have nothing" Hermione said

"fine" Harry said as the all walked into different directions.

Hermione went to the Astronomy tower and she was met by Draco.

"hello" he said taking a seat next to her.

"Draco are you okay?" she asked taking his hand.

"yes….here to question me to see if I cursed Bell" he said.

"I wasn't going to bring that up." She said.

"only joking…so why don't we focus on us" he said pulling her down to kiss her

"do you believe Harry" Pansy asked lying her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I don't know what to believe anymore" he said

"I don't want to take sides, I mean Draco is still my friend, and I know that Harry is yours I don't know what to do" she said.

"we will figure stuff out along the way" Ron said.

"I still believe you Harry" Ginny said taking a seat next to him in the common room as he was going through the half-prince book.

"thank you" he said taking her hand, "let's go for a walk" he said as she got up and they headed out of the common room.

On the way back from meeting Ron, Pansy was walking down the hallway and seen Draco disappear into the room of requirements, she ran towards the wall but could not get in, so she decided to sit down and wait.

Arguments and confusion

"Harry are you ever going to put that book down" Hermione asked.

"No" Harry said going back to read it.

Ron and Lavender were about to walk into the common room "ready" Ron said

"you should take my hand to make it look more serious" she said

"right" he nodded taking her hand, it felt a little weird and he was hoping that Pansy wasn't walking by as they stepped in. Hermione and Harry were arguing, Ginny was trying to break them up, Seamus and Dean were arguing, Parvati was giving Ron and Lavender a dirty look and Neville fell walking into the portrait.

"hello" Ron said walking in as everyone stopped and stared

"what's going on?" Lavender asked

"wow you are that clueless" Hermione said

"well Dean has a big head now that he is taking Bells spot as chaser" Seamus said

"you're the one that keeps starting stuff" Dean said.

"am not, if I was going to start stuff I would blab where you have been sneaking off at night" Seamus said.

"you have room to talk, look at you" Dean said.

"what are you two talking about" Parvati asked.

"uh nothing" Seamus said

"right" Dean said as they both sat down and went back to playing chess.

"Hermione and Harry keep arguing over the dumb book" Ginny said.

"she keeps trying to take it away, she's mad because I am actually beating her for a change" Harry said.

"that's not true, I just want to see it" Hermione said

"well…you can't" Harry said.

"why" she asked

"Hermione it really is just a book" Ginny said.

"and a secret is a secret" Hermione said.

"what is she talking about" Ron asked.

"nothing" Hermione said picking up her own book

"Ronald we are girls; we talk" Ginny said taking a seat next to Harry.

"when did this start?" Parvati asked pointing to Ron and Lavender

"speak for yourself" Lavender said the two stared at eachother.

"today" Ron said quickly letting go of Lavenders hand, he was also getting a confusing look from Harry.

"me and won won like each other" Lavender said as they all nodded and turned their heads,

"uh help" Neville asked laying on his belly his legs locked together

"who did this" Hermione asked waving her wand as Neville's legs came unlocked.

"Crabbe and Golye" he said getting up.

"why" Harry asked.

"because they were going to do it to Luna but I jumped in the way" Neville said.

"aww Neville that's sweet" Ginny said.

"Gin wished she had a guy that would do that for her" Ron said as Ginny dropped her book.

"uh I am dating someone" Ginny said. Harry's hand accidently tore a page in his book as he continued to stare at it.

"who" Ron asked.

"uh me" Dean lied taking a seat next Ginny and taking her hand,

"since when" Parvati asked giving him a dirty look

"summer" Ginny said.

"start of school year" Dean said

"we have been talking since summer, officially started dating since beginning of school year" Ginny said her face getting red.

"That explains why you spend all your time up in your room" Ron said as Harry accidently knocked over his ink when he decided to write on his parchment.

"so is Lavender part of the reason you went to Fred and George's house a lot" Hermione asked. Lavender dropped her pink scarf, and Ron started to chock on a piece of candy.

"Hermione what happened to you and Krum" Parvati asked.

"we ended a long time ago" Hermione said trying to concentrate on her book

"well Neville; helping Luna" Seamus said.

"well people are mean to her because she's different" Neville said.

"true, but Luna doesn't care about what other people think and you shouldn't either" Hermione said.

"then why don't you date anyone?" Lavender asked.

"because…it's none of your business Brown" Hermione said standing up and walking out of the room.

"well I am tired" Harry said, as the rest of the group seemed to agree and all followed Harry and headed to bed happy to get away from the awkward conversation.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco/Pansy

"Draco" Pansy said as he came walking out of the wall, he looked exhausted and his hair was messy and he needed sleep.

"what" he snapped "following me as a spy for Weasely"

"that's not fair, I am just wondering what is up with you, since we have been back you have been keeping your distance from everyone" she said.

"I just want to be left alone" he said walking away.

"why don't you talk to me" she said as he stopped, "you were fine until this summer, does it have something to do with you know who" she asked.

"its everything" he said walking away.

A few weeks later after the Quidditch game everyone was in the Gryffindor common room celebrating, Harry noticed Hermione had left. "hey" he said sitting next to her on the steps. "are you crying over Ron"

"I am crying because of all the girls he could have dated he chose Lavender, I am crying over several other reasons." She said

Harry wanted to say that he wasn't dating her, but he was better to keep his mouth shut. "what else is bothering you" he asked as she laid her head down on his shoulders.

Hermione couldn't tell him that she was upset with the way that Draco was acting, she also didn't want Ron dating Lavender but then again she didn't care.

Draco was walking down the hallway, once again he was leaving the room of requirements he heard sobbing, he walked around the corner to see Hermione crying laying her head down on Harry's shoulder. Part of him was angry because she was crying and Potter was holding her. Another part of him was relieved because he couldn't deal with that right now. Ron running past him holding Lavender Browns hand, and he should go tell Pansy, but he wasn't in the mood for her baby stuff either, so he just kept walking.

Ron met Pansy and Theo in their usual spot, "I think Draco seen me holding Lavender's hand" Ron said.

"all well let him wonder" Pansy said.

"see you guys later" Theo said running off with Lavender

"wait remember curfew be back in an hour" Pansy said as they kept walking.

Draco walked into the common room, Crabbe was making out with Millicent which he found disgusting. Goyle was trying to talk to a fifth year girl but she was ignoring him. Draco walked upstairs, Theo was out, Blaise was somewhere was alone, he laid back on his bed how did he get himself into that situation, his plan to kill Dumbledore wasn't going well he had to find a way to do it, also allow his aunt into the school. The damn vanishing cabinet wasn't going to well. Then there is Hermione also so serious and wants to know answers but he couldn't tell her.

Slughorns Christmas Party

"thanks for coming with me Luna, I would invite Gin but you know the situation" he said

"no problem…I don't mind" she said walking with him down the hallway, as they walked inside the room. Hermione was there with Cormec because it made Ron mad, Draco didn't mind either.

"hello guys" Neville said carrying a tray full of food "I didn't get in but that don't matter" he smiled walking away

"go ahead and talk to Ginny I will help Neville" she said following him

"hello Dean, Ginny" Harry said meeting them

"thank goodness you're here can I go now" Dean asked

"yes thank you" Harry said as Dean nodded and walked out of the room.

"I am glad to see you" Ginny said as she and Harry sat down.

"Ron ran off with Lavender" he said

"of course" she rolled her eyes as Hermione sat down at the table

"help me, he keeps trying to get me under the mistletoe" she said.

"oh well stick with us you will be fine" Ginny said taking a drink

"of all people why him" Harry asked

"because Ron hates him and...I can't…" she said almost revealing that she couldn't come with Draco, she quickly took a drink, a while later there was commotion as Flitch was bringing in Draco in then Snape left with him.

Hermione was wondering what that was about as she got up "I am tired and going before he comes back" she said walking down the hallway,

"I might as well go with you, Harry went to see….I am tired" she said getting up she knew that he was going to go spy on Draco as they both headed out of the room.

Luna was walking with Neville back to her common room "you did a great job Neville" she said.

"Luna you haven't said much since that kiss, you acted like nothing happened" Neville said stopping in the hallway

"I didn't know if you wanted to talk about it" she said

"I didn't know either" he said

"well…this is my stop…hey look a mistletoe" she said looking up as he did she stood on tiptoes to kiss him at the same time his mouth met hers,

"wow" he said breaking the kiss

"I feel the same way" she said

"so what does that mean" he asked

"I like you Neville" she said.

"I like you too Luna" he said

"so should we make this official" she said

"should we keep it quiet like the rest of them" he said.

"for now" she smiled as she kissed him one more time before heading to her common room. Neville smiled "I have a girlfriend" then he went skipping off as well.

Draco was standing on the Astronomy tower wiping his eyes, he jumped up as he heard footsteps, to see Hermione standing there.

"you okay" she asked.

"yes" he snapped

"just asking" she said turning to walk away

"Hermione don't" he said taking her hand

"I can't keep up with you, one minute your fine the next you're not." She said as he hugged her

"I am sorry" he said.

"well we leave for holiday tomorrow, I will be home" she said

"you're not going to the Weasleys" he asked as they took a seat

"him and that tart Lavender, plus he said that I was jealous" she said as he started to laugh. "There's a smile" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I know I have been a little moody, but you make it better" he said kissing her on the head as she laid her head on his shoulders and he wrapped his arm around her.

"how was your date with Cormec" he asked.

"he tried to get me under the mistletoe" she said

"do I need to beat him up" Draco asked

"no" she laughed "we have a few hours before curfew maybe we should enjoy the moment" she said as he nodded and they watched the snow fall.


	21. Chapter 21

Christmas Break

Hermione sent off the Christmas gifts with Harry's owl, her parents were skiing and she was watching tv when Draco came walking in through the fireplace.

"I was wondering when you would be here" she smiled sitting up on the couch, as he smiled.

"sorry I have been busy; home alone again I see" he said taking a seat on the couch.

"they are skiing" she said

"and you're not spending time with anyone for Christmas" he said

"how late can you stay" she said

"for a while" he said

"good you can help me make gingerbread cookies, and we will watch a couple of Christmas movies, then we can lay by the fire" she said taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"hello all" Lavender said waving to the Weasley family, as they all looked at her and she took a seat next to Ron

"where's Hermione" Tonks asked walking in with Remus

"with her family" Harry said taking a seat on the couch next to Ginny

"well won won and I are going to my house to meet my mother" Lavender said as they stepped into the fireplace. "well he's gone" Ginny said looking at Harry, as they walked upstairs they were kissing by the window when they a ring of fire appeared as they ran outside.

Harry jumped in front of Ginny as they began to duel then they were joined by Remus, Tonks, and Arthur. They ran back to the house as it caught fire.

A while later the fire was out and they were lucky it didn't sustain a lot of damage.

"well luckily it wasn't the whole house" Arthur said

"I am sorry" Harry said wrapping his arms around Ginny not realizing that everyone was there as he quickly removed his arm.

"all that matters is that all of you are safe" Molly said

"all our little Ginny has a boyfriend" George said

"yes about that well…." Ginny said as Harry remained silent.

"Ron don't know" Fred said as they nodded.

"we will let you tell him" Molly said hugging Harry and Ginny.

"my mother is out of town with her boyfriend" Lavender said handing him a drink

"I thought so" Ron said taking it looking around the house as Theo and Pansy stepped through the fireplace.

"hey" Pansy said walking towards Ron

"we will see you guys soon" Theo said taking Lavenders hand and walking away, as Pansy and Ron snuggled on the couch and he handed her a gift. "I love them" she said hugging him, it was two black hair barrettes with a little S symbol.

"thank you he said looking at his gift It was a little gold Lion pin that had Gryffindor engraved in it.

"I snuck some of mums cookies, why don't we just lay down by the fireplace and just snuggle" he said.

"since when do you snuggle" she laughed

"since you" he said as they laid down a blanket on the floor and they cuddled by the fireplace.

Draco rose up and grabbed his shirt, Hermione was still fast asleep, he quickly dressed and kissed her on the head and snuck out. A few hours later Hermione woke up and found a gift it was a ring with two stones the color of red and green. She was wondering what was up with him, she didn't want to believe Harry was right, but at this moment she didn't know what to believe.

Ron was walking in and looked around the house "what happened" he asked.

"Bellatrix and Fenir" Harry said.

"everyone okay" Ron asked.

"yes everyone is fine" he said as Ginny handed both of them a cup of hot chocolate.

"luckily we were able to put the fire out" she said.

"I am sorry that I couldn't be here" he said.

"Blondie was more important, but mum needs us to clean up our room" Ginny said walking away as they followed.

A few weeks later school has been back in secession, Harry took a seat in the common room next to Ginny, "I keep getting these little boxes of candy from other girls" he said holding the box that was shaped like a heart.

"be careful some of them might be laced with love potion" she said.

"alright how about I put this up stairs, along with my bag and we find a spot" he smiled at her as she nodded and he put his stuff on the bed only taking the Potions book with him. A few hours later he walked up towards his bed to see that Ron had ate the box of candy and he took him to Slughorns room for help.

Pansy got tired of waiting on Ron, so she decided to walk to the great hall maybe he was busy eating, she was surprised when she didn't see him in there. Lavender came walking towards her and bumped into her dropping her books as Pansy knelled down to help her pick them up. "Ron is in the hospital, he had some candy that was laced with love potion Harry took him to Slughorn and the drink that he had was poisoned" she said as Pansy nodded and handed her the books as they got up and Pansy pretended to look at the table for a professor then she walked out of the room. Later that evening she was walking past the hospital wing when she seen Harry standing there. "you can't take too long" he said looking in both directions before tossing the cloak over her as she looked confused, she then realized she was invisible as she walked into the room to see Ron laying there. "Ron" she said looking around before pulling the coat off.

"hey sorry" he said holding out his hand.

"as long as your okay" she said kissing his head.

"I was poisoned, the drink that Slughorn gave me was given to him" he said.

"who do you think did it" she asked.

"Draco at least according to Harry" Ron said.

"do you believe it" she asked.

"I don't know, I mean the necklace" Ron said as they heard footsteps.

"I love you" she said kissing him quickly before slipping the cloak on and walking out of the hospital wing. She removed it and handed it to Harry. "do you believe that Draco did it" she asked.

"yes" Harry said.

"why" she asked.

"because his father is a deatheater, and I have a feeling that he might be" Harry said.

"I don't think so" she said walking away.

"touch his left arm, if he lets you get close to him, if there is a mark it will probably burn, and he will jump if not then I am wrong" Harry said walking in a different direction. Pansy began to walk, she then she Hermione walking away from the Astronomy tower, she knew that her and Draco have been meeting there. She walked up the steps silently, and seen Draco with his shirt sleeve up, he was leaning against the railing with his arm out, by the reflection of the moon she seen it. She tried to get a closer look and she almost tripped causing him to turn his head as he rolled down his sleeve.

"what do you need" Draco asked.

"let me see your arm" she said.

"no" he said looking at her as she pointed her wand at it and the sleeve rolled up revealing the dark mark.

"Pansy listen" he said but before he could say anything else she slapped him across the face.

"so it is you, the necklace the poison" she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said touching his face.

"you have been disappearing, keeping your distance from people not letting anyone near you. Who was the drink for that poisoned Ron" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about" he said again

"I am talking about Ron lying in the hospital, if it wasn't for Harry he could have died" she said crying.

"it wasn't for him" he shouted at her.

"i don't know who are you anymore" she said.

"I don't know either" he said.

"don't talk to me" she said walking away.


	22. Chapter 22

Weeks had passed and school was almost over, Hermione took a seat next to Harry in the common room who was resting his head on the head of the chair, she tried to touch his book.

"don't think about it" he said pulling the book towards him as he lifted his head up.

"you need to get rid of it, and find out more on how to get Slughorn to talk" she said.

"it's not that easy Hermione" he said looking down at the maurders map.

"seriously you need to stop looking for Draco" Hermione said.

"why defending him" he asked.

"Its getting old he's not a death eater, we have more important stuff to worry about" she said "why don't you let me have that book"

"Because it's mine" he said walking away. She shook her head and walked out of the common room to meet Draco.

"hey" she said taking a seat next to him.

"we need a break from eachother" he said.

"what" she said.

"I love you Hermione, but I need a break" he said kissing her one more time before walking away.

"so your still not talking to Draco" Ron asked.

"no, I am mad at him for several reasons" she said.

"oh" he said opening up his book.

"I don't know what to believe anymore" she said

"I am still here for you" he said as she hugged him

"Hermione wont leave me alone about this damn book" Harry said to Ginny.

"maybe you should get rid of it" she said.

"I know, but it brought me so much luck" he said.

"I agree but it might be dangerous" she said.

"I will think about it" he said leaning in to kiss her.

The next morning they were eating breakfast when Hermione kicked Harry from under the table as he looked at her "Katie is back" she said, as he got up to talk to her. Hermione was watching as Harry was talking to Katie and noticed she was looking over his shoulder, she turned her head towards the direction to see Katie staring at Draco. Harry turned to and watched as Draco walked out of the great hall as Harry followed. Hermione got up and did the same thing, and she didn't notice that Pansy had done the same thing as well along with Ginny.

They heard sounds coming from the bathroom and Snape running in with Harry running out. Ginny followed so did Ron. Pansy and Hermione watched from afar as a stretcher came down and the stretcher was being lavited in the air with Draco on it, Snape following it.

Ginny met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs later that evening, "don't take too long, I have to get it back as soon as possible, he's talking to Slughorn" she said handing Hermione the invisibility cloak.

Hermione made it to the hospital wing as Draco rose up. "tell Potter make sure he does a better job next time" Draco said.

"I came to see how you are doing" she said.

"fine, I should be out tomorrow night" he said.

"you know I came to be nice, but your being rude" she said.

"you have to be cruel to get by" he said.

"I am glad it's over" she said tossing the cloak over herself and tossing the ring at his head before walking away.

Ginny managed to slip the cloak back into Harrys trunk before he came walking in. "I am going to see Dumbledore tomorrow" he said taking a seat on the couch.

"good" she said.

"thanks for helping me hide that book" he said.

"anything for you" she smiled. "so I take it the liquid luck worked"

"yes I got what I need, I just need to talk to Dumbledore" he said

"I am happy for you" she said taking his hand as they sat on the couch together and fell asleep as Ron came walking in. Both of them happened to look up to see what they were doing as they sat up quickly.

"It's fine" Ron said giving them their blessing

"thanks" Harry said as he nodded and walked up the stairs.

"what's gotten into him" she asked.

"I don't know" Harry lied he wanted to tell her that her brother was sneaking off to see Pansy but he kept his mouth shut.

"well now we can go public" she smiled kissing him happily as Neville came walking in.

"you made it official" he said

"yes" they both said looking at one another, well don't say anything but Luna and I are as well" he smiled walking happily up the stairs.

"love is in the air" Ginny said.

The next evening dinner was over and Harry was with Dumbledore. An hour later he came walking into the common room, and pulled Ron and Hermione to the side. "drink this" he said handing them the luck "at least when you think the time is right, share it with Neville, Ginny and Luna" he said.

"what's going on" Hermione asked.

"I can't explain, but just in case" he said walking out of the common room to see Ginny was walking with Neville and Luna. He stopped and pulled her to the side as he kissed her. "please drink the liquid luck all three of you" he said to Neville and Luna as he quickly walked away.

Hermione and Ron were walking out of the room and met them.

"what is happening" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should stick around out here just in case something does" Ron said.

A while later, Draco climbed out of the hospital bed as the ring fell on the floor, he quickly got dressed and picked it up as he put it into his pocket. He then headed to the room of requirements but Pansy stopped him.

"what are you doing" she asked.

"don't worry about it, if I were you I would go to the common room" he said.

"Draco please tell me does it have something to do with the mark" she whispered.

"everything, now you are better off not knowing he said as the door opened and he walked to the wall and it closed leaving her out there.

On her way to her common room she seen Ron and the others waiting around. Ron made eye contact with her for a few minutes then she heard several noises and watched as they all drank something, she quickly ran to the room.

Dumbledore was killed by Snape as Draco and the others were on their way out of the castle. Draco looked over to see Hermione being protected by someone in the order made brief eye contact for a moment before he ran out of the school.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she seen Draco leave the castle. Harry was right he was with them, she joined the others as they surrounded Dumbledore's body, and they all put their wands in the air surrendering.

Ron was watching Pansy as she was crying, Ginny was holding onto Harry as he was upset as well.

Pansy watched from far off as Draco walked away from the castle, he was a part of that group. She joined the others and looked over at Hermione who was always crying, Pansy had tears in her eyes as she looked at the lifeless body of Dumbledore.

Neville and Luna were holding hands as they watched a stretcher come to take Dumbledore's body, they were all told to go back to their houses neither one of them knowing what to do next.


	23. Chapter 23

Classes were cancelled; students were pulled out of school while others were preparing for the funeral of Dumbledore. Harry was sitting alone on the Astronomy tower when Neville joined him.

"I have to break it off with Ginny, I will tell her soon, but can you do me one favor watch over her" Harry said.

"why are you ending it with her" Neville asked.

"I can't explain it right now, but I am not coming back next year, can you keep that a secret" he asked as Neville nodded.

"things are going to change aren't they" he asked as Harry shook his head.

"they already have, I mean Snape killed Dumbledore, Malfoy let the deatheaters into the castle" Harry said.

"I will watch over her and others who cant help themselves" Neville said patting Harry on the shoulder before walking away as Ron and Hermione joined him.

After the funeral Harry met Ginny "I have to end it with you" he said.

"why" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"because I love you too much and I have to keep you safe" he said.

"I will be waiting for you" she said hugging him before walking away.

Hermione was packing her stuff when an owl flew to her window she didn't recognize it as she opened the window and the owl dropped off a box before flying away. She opened it to see it was the ring that Draco had given her, she shook her head and tossed it into her trunk.

Pansy and Ron met at their usual spot, "we can't be together" he said.

"because of Draco" she said.

"because of everything, I won't be here next year" he said.

"why" she asked.

"can't explain it, but listen to me I love you" he said.

"don't say that" she said walking away from him. "don't ever use the word love when you break up with someone, that means that all this time you never meant it"

Harry was walking down the hallway, when Pansy stopped him "I don't know what it is that you guys have to do, but watch over Ron when you are free give him this" she said handing him a letter, as he stuffed it into his pants pocket as she walked away. Harry boarded the train and watched with Hermione and Ron as Hogwarts faded behind them. As soon as they got to the train station several people didn't take time to socialize they just grabbed their children and left. Ron looked towards the wall to see Pansy stepping off the train, she looked at him then looked away. Harry climbed off the train to see that several aurors were their along with Remus, Tonks, Moody and the most of the Weasley men without Percy, Fleur was there as well.

"Ginny you're going to go with your mother" Arthur said. Ginny looked at Harry who smiled briefly then they quickly walked through the wall along with a few aurors. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last three standing. They all took turns walking through the wall and the Drusleys were waiting on Harry.

"alright Dursley make sure he gets home safely, we will be watching" Moody said to Vernon who stood there.

"may I asked why" Vernon said.

"we will explain soon, now I suggest you move" Moody said removing his eye patch as Vernon quickly turned away as they hurried out of the train station.

Harry was riding in the backseat, thinking about everything that happened, Dudley was a little nervous watching Harry who had his wand on his lap as he was busy staring out the window.

"what is the deal with this traffic today" Vernon said as the car in front of him drove slow, he tried to switch lanes and the car did at the same time, then there was another car beside them and he couldn't move.

Harry looked at the car in front of them to see a few people wearing pointy hats he knew that they were aurors, he looked behind him to see Arthur driving another car with Remus on passenger side, Ron and Hermione were also in the car, he then looked at the car beside them to see that another order member was driving with Moody on the passenger said, he noticed birds in the air, he looked closer to see brooms only a wizard can spot them out. A short time later he walked into the house, followed by the Dursleys. Moody, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Hermione and Ron were all their much to the dismay of the Durselys.

"why are you people here" Vernon asked in a rude voice.

"I suggest that you make arrangements to pack and leave your house soon" Moody said.

"why should I leave my house" he asked.

"because at this moment your life is in danger, and in a few weeks Harry turns 17 and unless you want several evil witches and wizards at your door I suggest you be ready when we come to take Harry" Moody said.

"what is going on" he asked.

"Lily and James Potter were killed by one of the darkest wizards of all time, and he is back and will come after you and your family to get to Harry, now start packing" Moody said in a harsh voice as Dudley and his mother ran upstairs.

"we will be back soon, be ready" Remus said walking out the door, Hermione hugged Harry and when he shook Ron's hand he gave him the note.

"see you soon" Tonks said hugging him before walking out the door.

"because of you I have to leave my house" Vernon said

"Voldemort will torture you and whoever else gets in the way, they are only trying to save your life, but stay here refuse to leave because when I turn 17 they will be at this door" he said walking up the steps.

"I blame you boy" he said as Harry stopped on the steps.

"and when time comes you will be wanting to thank me for saving your life" Harry said walking upstairs.

"Draco you didn't do as I asked" Voldemort said.

"sorry my lord" Draco said looking down

"such a shame, Bellatrix" he said walking away as she hit him with the cruicartius curse, thNe he disappeared.

"Bella enough" Narcissa said walking over to help Draco.

"don't baby him Cissy he didn't follow orders" she said putting her wand away.

"come on" Narcissa said helping Draco up as he shrugged her off and headed upstairs.

He looked around his room he picked up one of his old school books and tossed it to the other side, he hated everything, they had to sell a lot of their stuff which means he didn't have much in his room beside his bed and his chair and his dresser, he hated his father for putting him in that position, he hated his aunt for using the cruico curse, mostly he hated himself for what he did to Hermione.

Pansy walked into her house "hi sweetheart" her mother said as she didn't have her usual smile she seemed upset about something. She grabbed her trunk and walked towards the dining room to head upstairs and their they were around the table Bellatrix, and a few other people.

"your Draco's future bride" Bellatrix said walking up to her

"yes I guess so" Pansy said looking around the table to see several people she only met a few times, she knew that they were deatheaters.

"come on dear lets get your stuff unpacked" her mother said grabbing her trunk as they headed upstairs. Her mother locked the door and put a silent spell.

"don't worry dear they will be done soon" Patty Parkinson said

"what's going on" Pansy asked.

"your father is making a deal with them to keep us safe" she said.

"so their deatheaters" Pansy said.

"they follow the dark lord" she said.

"I don't want to be here" Pansy said

"Where are you going to go….. Your aunt is needing help you can go stay with her" she said.

"and your willing to let me do that" Pansy said taking a seat on her bed.

"to keep you away from everything yes" she said walking out of the room.

Pansy smiled hoping that she was able to get out of everything, then her mind went back to Ron and was wondering what he was doing.

Ron had made it home, after dropping Hermione off he walked up to his room and opened up the note that Pansy had given Harry.

_I might be mad for a while, but I still love you, good luck on whatever it is that you are doing. Love Pansy_

He quickly opened up the floor board and put it with the rest of the notes.

Ginny walked upstairs with tears in her eyes, she didn't know when she was going to see Harry again, but she knew that she loved him regardless that he ended it with her.

Hermione spent her time packing , she made an enchanted bag and was putting several books into it, along with clothes; she put her potion supplies in the bag as well, she looked at the Daily Prophet that was delivered and it showed a muggle family that was killed. Since she was the age to do magic she waved her wand as several of her pictures and awards went into one box and she shrunk the box down and put it into her trunk along with the rest of her clothes. She went to her parents room and grabbed their suitcases and waved her wand as their clothes piled into it. She grabbed her trunk and walked downstairs her parents were busy talking, "I love you guys" she said as they looked back at her and smiled. "we love you too darling" her mother said as her father smiled. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she pointed her wand at them "obvliate" she said as they turned their heads and their minds went blank.

She watched as the memory of her in their lives disappeared as the pictures changed., "my wife and I will leaving soon" her father said getting up and walking passed her she walked into the kitchen as she helped packed their dishes.

"we are going to Australia" her mother said as her father came down the stairs with two suitcases in his hand as her mother grabbed her bag and left. Hermione waved her wand as several of the stuff went into boxes. She piled them together and sat them by the door, she looked around the empty house grabbed her trunk and walked outside and disapaerated.

Several hours later Draco stepped through her fireplace, he looked around the empty house, he headed upstairs to see her room was empty as well, "stay safe Granger" he nodded as someone came behind him , "looks like she left before we had the chance to grab her" the guy said.

"I know I was looking for her my own self" Draco said.

"well I am sure we will find her soon, she's a mudblood after all" the guy said stepping through the fireplace.

"not likely" Draco said following him.

"Draco you will be going with us to capture Potter, make sure you leave him to me" Voldemort said handing him his broom as they took off into the night sky, next to him was Snape. A few minutes later several people flew into the air and spells were shot.

Draco was about to aim his wand at Harry when he heard a familiar voice "stupfly" Harry said he knew that voice all too well to know that it was Hermione, Snape watched as someone tried to stun her and Draco deflected it, Snape gave him a dirty look and hit the guy knocking him off his broom "stay focused" Snape yelled, a few minutes later she disappeared. A short time later the climbed off their brooms "don't pull that again" Snape said pulling him to the side

"I won't" Draco said walking away.

Harry was sitting outside on a bench, Moody had died, it was hard for him to be in there with Ginny. Ron and Hermione joined him "well now we have to find the horecruxes" Ron said,

"yeah but where do we start" Harry said "Hermione" he said looking at her who was lost in her thoughts.

"sorry I was just thinking about everything, first we need to figure out the locket" she said changing the subject. She was thinking about Draco and how he deflected a spell that was coming at her.

"we better get back before your mum worries" Harry said as they all got up and headed back to the house.

Neville and Luna

"I am worried Neville" Luna said as they were staring up at the sky

"I know me too" he said kissing her on the head.

"do you think that Harry will be okay" she asked

"you're a good friend Luna and yes I do. I am going to need your help this coming school year" he said

"I will be there to help" she smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

Pansy was sitting on the beach with Daphne "this is a lot better than staying at my house" Daphne said looking over at Pansy who wasn't paying attention. "look red head" Pansy turned her head then looked at Daphne.

"you're not funny" she said sitting the book down.

"I had to get your attention, no word huh" she asked.

"it's been weeks but what do you expect" she said.

"it's crazy that it's mandatory for all of us to go back at Hogwarts in a few weeks, maybe he will be their" she said. "beside he's pureblood"

"he is also friends with Harry Potter and considered a blood traitor, with Snape taking over I doubt that he will be back"

"Dean isn't coming back either, the last I heard from him was after Dumbledore's funeral he said that since he can't prove that he's half-blood he can't stick around" she said.

"I thought he was muggleborn" she asked.

"his real father left when he was little, all he told his mother is that he is keeping Dean safe, no one knows what happened to him. Dean has been trying to go through several books and stuff to see if he can find anything but he cant." She said.

"I am sorry" she said.

"its not your fault, we live in a world right now where blood status matters, they already took over the Ministry, Diagon Alley is practically closed down." She said laying back down.

"did you ever expect us falling for two Gryffindor's" Pansy said

"we aren't the only ones" she said.

Pansy knew that she was right and she had a feeling that Daphne was talking about someone else but she wasn't going to question who she found sneaking around.

Weeks had passed and she was boarding the train to Hogwarts with the rest of the students that were forced to go, the platform wasn't like it used to be where students were excited about starting school it was quiet as parents hugged their children before leaving quickly. She looked down the aisle to see Ginny was standing real close to Neville and Luna who were holding hands. Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Padma were there.

Theo, Blasie, Daphne were already seated and Goyle, Crabbe and Millicent were talking with joy about Snape being the new headmaster and what they are going to do with the new students.

Draco was walking down the aisle looking for a compartment several people stared at him and ran the other way with the fear of him doing something dark, he found a compartment with his friends as he walked in and took a seat.

"hello guys" he said.

"Malfoy" Goyle and Crabbe said smiling shaking his hand.

Theo and Blasie didn't seem to sincere "Daph Pansy" he nodded as they gave him a dirty look and walked out of the compartment.

"what's with them" Millicent asked

"who cares" he said shrugging his shoulders he knew that they were mad at him.

"how long are you going to be here this time" Goyle asked.

"I don't know, I can come and go as I please" Draco said.

"they are looking for the mudblood Granger, I wish I was there to see them torture her how about you" Crabbe said.

"its whatever" Draco lied.

Neville, Luna and Ginny were sitting in a compartment together as the train stopped and the three got out of their seat as a deatheater stepped aboard. "Harry isn't here" Neville said as he walked past the compartment and began to look in.

"I already checked Potter isn't on this train neither is Weasley or Granger" Draco said walking down the aisle to meet both of the men.

"very well Draco" he said stepping off the train, Draco gave Neville and the others a dirty look as he went back towards his seat.

"I don't know what Hermione sees…."Ginny got quiet she was about to say something about her and Draco but she forgot that Luna and Neville didn't know anything. At least that's what she thought.

"I know what your saying" Neville said waving his wand as the door closed.

"I don't know what I was saying" she said.

"you were talking about Hermione and Draco" Luna said

"you know" she asked as they both shook their heads.

"yes we ran into them a while back" Neville said.

"good I am happy that I am not the only one" she said.

After arriving to Hogwarts the returning classes looked around and it wasn't the same all the professors were dressed in black and Snape sat in the middle of the table with two deatheaters beside him. Not one person in the school looked happy after the sorting took place he gave a list of rules which were harsher compared to Dumbledore he told everyone that after they ate to go to bed. Neville hugged Luna quickly before walking with Ginny back to the Gryffindor house. They were joined by Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender

"it's not the same without Harry, Ron Hermione" Neville said

"and Dean we all started together and it's sad that we can't finish the school year together" Seamus said as they all shook their heads in agreement.

"it's not going to be much of a school year with the Carrows and Snape, they are going to favor the Slytherin house" Neville said.

"I know, we ought to go after Malfoy for this one" Seamus said.

"he's a deatheater we go against them it will lead to trouble" Ginny said as they watch her get up and go to the door, a moment later Luna was walking in with her.

"how did you get in" Neville asked as Luna joined them

"I borrowed a robe from Ginny, and the fat lady loves me plus Ginny met me" Luna said as Ginny smiled.

"I helped her get in, she's with us" Ginny said.

"well you better be careful" Neville said.

"I know but I want to be with you guys I mean we all stick together right, part of Dumbledore's army" she said.

"all of you are right" Neville said standing up, the common room was empty beside them who were sitting in front of the fireplace. "we are all in this together like you said Seamus, and we can't go against Malfoy but we are members of Dumbledore army, why don't we continue where Harry left off at they can't be here to help us but that doesn't mean we can't help ourselves." He said with a huge smile

"So what are you saying" Parvati asked.

"we recreate Dumbledore's army to help protect the students, the first years are going to need as much help as possible, I am sure we can gather some of the old members. Maybe even gather new ones. Luna you and Ginny can charm the coins like Hermione did, Seamus you and Parvati help get word out about it, I will find the room of requirements and Lavender you make up the contract" Neville said.

"that can be dangerous cant it" Parvati asked.

"that's why we keep it a secret, like Hermione did she hexed the coins if anyone told and after they sign the contract it will hex them. It's something we have to do to help us out against the death eaters we cannot let them beat us. Hogwarts wants us to fight back and I don't know about you guys but they are not going to break me. Harry Ron Hermione are out there somewhere trying to find a way to help us the least we can do is pay them back by starting something that they once did" Neville said.

"we will have to be extremely careful" Ginny said.

"and we will, it's time to fight back" Neville said as they started their plans.

"Pansy" Draco said sitting next to her in front of the fireplace.

"I am not in the mood to talk to you Draco" she said.

"we used to be friends" he said

"yes used to be but now I don't want to be your friend, you ruined everything" she said.

"I can't take back what I did" he said as she closed her book and went to walk out of the common room but he grabbed her arm "you need to calm down now" he said with anger in his eyes

"what are you going to do if I don't, jinx me with a deatheaters curse, poison me, give me a cursed necklace go ahead I don't care you did enough to me, caused enough pain in suffering in my life that none of that would bother me because I am suffering now" she shouted with tears in her eyes as she jerked away and walked towards her dorm. Draco stared at the few onlookers who were watching he gave them a dirty look they went back to what they were doing. He decided to go for a walk when he heard Snape's voice

"Draco what is it that you are doing walking this late" he asked as Draco stopped.

"nothing new; my duties as deatheater" he sneered

"Come with me" he said as Draco rolled his eyes and followed him up towards the office. "I know that you're not very fond of going on right now, but you must do what you are told without the attitude or it will get you killed. Being here is a lot safer than being at the same house with the dark lord. I want you to continue to keep an eye on some of the students. Mostly I need you to watch out for Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley if you hear anything them discussing the whereabouts of Potter or Granger let me know"

"why Granger its Potter that the dark lord wants, is she with him" he asked

"I don't have any idea on what is going on" Snape said

"well sure I will keep my ear out anything else" Draco asked as Snape shook his head and Draco walked out and headed to the astronomy tower.

Draco stood where Dumbledore stood before Snape killed him, he turned around and thought about the time where he was there with Hermione the nights that they laid together staring at the stars and how they would lie in one another's arms, and separate before the sun came up. He wouldn't trade those memories for anything, he was hoping that where ever she was that she was safe thinking about the good times. He was hoping that she would never be captured because he knew what the dark lord would do to her if they were caught, all of her memories of those two would be showed to him as well. He would rather take the pain and suffering then her go through it. "stay safe Granger" he said as he stared up at the stars.

Hermione was looking out the back window at the stars thinking about how everyone would be returning to Hogwarts the sound of Ron calling her name distracting her as was string the batch of polyjuice potion.

"she's in here" Ron said walking into the kitchen with Harry behind him.

"will it be ready" Harry asked

"yes it should be tomorrow morning" she said taking a seat at the table

"alright so we go tomorrow we all know who we are posing as, we get the locket from Umbridge if we can't we all return and go back in a couple of days." Harry said taking a seat next to her.

"but that's only one, what about the rest of them" Ron asked taking a seat

"I don't know let's hope we figure it out soon" Harry said.

"we would be talking to Dean, Seamus and Neville about our summer holiday, Hermione would be studying for her exams" Ron said as they all laughed. "I just thought of something you and Ginny must be dating for a while due to the fact that Ginny said she was dating Dean"

"I guess we just didn't want to make you upset" Harry said thinking of Ginny

"I don't mind" Ron said as they all started to talk hours into the night keeping secrets.

Everyone was at breakfast in the great hall when Seamus came running in with the paper, shouting "they have been spotted and they got away" after sliding across the floor he got up and tossed it in front of Neville who was sitting between Luna and Ginny not caring who was listing he began to shout "it turns out that Ron is not sick after all, he is with Hermione and Harry and they snuck into the Ministry and barley made it out" he said as everyone grabbed a paper and began to read the story about Ron, Harry, and Hermione's nearly getting captured. "there is a big bounty on their heads if they get caught" Neville said looking at Ginny who looked sad

"They will be fine" Luna said as she nodded. A moment later people began to talk about the news of Harry wondering what he was doing in the ministry.

Over at the Slytherin table both Pansy and Daphne were also staring at the paper, she finally got word that he had escaped and was glad that he was okay. She looked at Daphne on the other hand who still had sadness in her eyes "he must be okay there is no news on him and that is a good thing" she whispered as Daphne shook her head. Draco looked at the paper he wanted to smile at the thought of Hermione but was better not doing so, he tossed the paper on the table and walked out. Within minutes the papers were taken from them as they looked at Snape who waved his wand and they all disappeared. "From now on newspapers will not be allowed in the great hall, you can only receive them in your common rooms, and trips to Hogsmead will be canceled." He said taking a seat

The first class of the day was the newly named Dark Arts class "welcome to a new and wonderful year at Hogwarts" the Carrow brother said with a annoying laugh "Mr. Longbottom your parents know this curse" he said pointing his wand on Neville as he went straight to the ground in pain then it stopped.

"only cowards use that curse" Neville said a moment later after getting help from Seamus.

"how dare you speak to me like that" he said pointing his wand on him.

"sir why don't we just start the lessons, you have all year to torture Longbottom" Draco said standing up.

"thank you Draco your father will be pleased, you will be in charge to make sure they stay in line"

"sir it would be an honor but I will be too busy, I would prefer you have Crabbe or Goyle help" he said.

"I understand, now let the class begin" he said waving his wand.

"Dumbledore's army will rise again" Neville shouted grabbing his books while walking out with Lavender, Parvati and Seamus. Neville stopped in the hallway and pulled out a can of paint

"what are you doing" Seamus asked looking in both directions

"it will come off its muggle spray paint, letting people know that there still is hope" he said painting the wall to wear it says "Dumbledore's army rule" before taking off.

"we cant skip class forever" Parvati said.

"I know we will go back just not today" Neville said as they headed towards the common room.

Harry/Ron/ Hermione

Several weeks later

"one horecruxe and no way destroy it, we don't have any ideas on where the other ones are." Ron said taking a seat at the table in the tent after sitting up the protective spell.

"I don't know where to start looking for the other ones'" Harry said taking a seat across from him.

"we can't get hold of the sword, we don't even know where it is" Hermione said.

"we need to figure it out now" Ron said getting up and kicking the bench "I don't see why he would leave a sword to Harry only for it to go missing"

"like I said before we left the last place, I told you what I know." Harry shouted as the two looked at each other. "you act like you're the only one that is suffering here" a few more words and both started pushing each other until Hermione got into the middle to break them up

"Ron take off the locket that's why your talking crazy" Hermione said trying to take it but he brushed her hand away.

"whatever" Ron said taking the locket off as he tossed it down grabbed his bag and walked out the tent with Hermione following him.

Harry pulled out the maurder's map and stared at it he looked up towards the tent after he heard a loud crack then Hermione came walking in "he left" she said taking a seat on the bench.

"sorry" he said putting the map away

"It's not your fault, we are all just tired" she said sitting next to him as a song came on the radio and they began to dance.

"thinking about Ginny" she asked a moment later

"Yes I love her, you and Ron" he asked.

"he's not the only one I have been thinking about I just hope he will at least come back" she said.

"I know I don't blame him" he said looking down at her shirt he slid his hands around her neck and unclasp the hook of the necklace that she was wearing to get a closer look as she tried to pull away but it was too late. He stared at the ring that was on it.


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHORS NOTE: Alright after reading a few reviews from my other stories, I notice a few that mention how I use the same character paring or similar situations I do apologize for that, I will try my best to change it up a little. Secondly, I do apologize about some of the grammar and spelling issues, I will do my best to try and fix them as soon as possible. Finally, thank you to those who have continued to read my stories, and those who follow or review them it helps me inspires me when I am writing my own book. So thanks again and I hope you enjoy this story..**

Harry slid his hands around her neck and unclasp the hook of the necklace that she was wearing to get a closer look as she tried to pull away but it was too late. He stared at the ring that was on it.

"I got it from my family last Christmas" she said trying to reach for it but he moved away

"with red and green and the red has a letter G and the green has the letter S the same type of S that is in this locket" he said pulling it out of his pocket and holding it up "this means Slytherin, what does this mean" he asked holding it "what does it mean Hermione" he said sounding angry.

"I told you" she lied.

"Hermione you always say you think about other stuff, and you always snuck out at night as well, please tell me you are not seeing someone from Slytherin" he said.

"I was…not anymore" she said taking the necklace and putting it back on.

"who…Draco Malfoy" he shouted at her.

"why would you say that" she said grabbing a blanket and a book as she sat down.

"because you always stuck up for him, it's him isn't it" he said as she nodded.

"you don't know him like I do, yes he is a deatheater but that's because of his father" she said crying.

"you know all the trouble that he has caused with me and Ron he was also poisoned, he cursed Katie"

"I know; he didn't mean to hurt any of them; you also hurt him with the curse" she said.

"so it's okay to date him, all those curses were for Dumbledore" he said running his hands through his hair.

"and he didn't kill him did he, it was Snape, Draco helped me the night we were moving you he cursed someone that threw a curse at me" she said.

"he's a real hero" Harry said kicking the bench that Ron had started earlier.

"Harry it's over between us, I promise we just need to focus on finding the sword and the other horecruxes to get this over with" she said grabbing his arm.

"it's over" he said as she nodded "alright get some sleep and I will take watch" he said walking out of the tent. Hermione felt a little relived now that Harry knows the only person she had to worry about was Ron and she knew that he would take it a lot worse than Harry did. She finally had told Harry the truth but how could she be too sure it was over.

Pansy and Daphne were in the library working when Theo and Blasie came walking up "so Longbottom and she Weasley have been gathering people to join them, what do you ladies think" Theo asked.

"I don't know" Pansy said.

"I doubt that they will let a son of a deatheater in" Theo said.

"you would join them" Pansy asked Theo waved his wand so that no one could hear them.

"Pansy you know why, I am in love with Lavender we have been seeing each other for a while" he said as Blasie looked at him and laughed

"Parvati" he said.

"Dean" Daphne said

"Ron" Pansy said as they all started to laugh

"we cant say anything to anyone" Blasie said as they all nodded in agreement

"well if Draco heard us now" Theo said

"he has no room to talk" she said as they stared at her "nothing"

"where is he anyways" Blaise asked

"probably out cursing someone" Pansy said grabbing a book from the shelf.

"So who is going to talk to one of them, we all can't exactly walk up and say, "hey can we join" Theo said

"plus we made fun of them off and on for years and Draco is kind of our friend" Blaise said.

"I will try and talk to Lavender" Pansy sighed

"alright just let us know" Theo said walking away with Blaise following him at the same time Lavender came walking in "alright here goes" Pansy walked up to her and motioned for her to join her and Daphne in the corner. "is their anyway we and Theo and Blaise can join your group" she asked as Lavender looked at her.

"it would be nice to have more people but we have to be able to trust you guys, and you would have to talk to Neville, Luna and Ginny" Pansy said.

"I have been dating Dean and I don't know where he is but I still love him, I know that you and Theo have been seeing each other but all I want to do is help" Daphne said.

"I can try and set up a time for you guys but it would be easier if you met them all at once, we have a lot to worry about, um the Quidditch stands should be empty since no one is allowed to play; so at three" Lavender said walking away

Neville, Luna, and Ginny were walking across the stands being led by Lavender "Lavender what is going on" Ginny asked as they stopped in front of four Slytherins.

"what do you want" Neville said about to pull out his wand.

"we are not here to cause trouble we just want to join Dumbledore's army" Theo said

"why should we believe you" Ginny asked.

Pansy wanted to tell the redhead girl that she dated her brother for years but she kept her mouth shut "because you can" she said looking at Neville and Luna who caught her and Ron together.

"come on Longbottom if I wanted to do something I would have did it when you and blondie caught me with Parvati" Blaise said.

"you caught me with Dean" Daphne said

"and Lavender and I fell out of the closet as you were walking by" Theo said.

"I caught Seamus and Padma too along with…never mind" Neville said as everyone looked at one another, he almost let it slipped that he also caught Ginny with Harry, Hermione with Draco and Pansy with Ron but by her facial expression he was better off not saying anything. He pulled out a few coins and a parchment and Lavender handed him a quill as he gave it to them and they each signed it. "if you what so ever say anything to anyone about this you will be hexed signing the contract is your agreement, we want to help everyone….the only problem is"

"we have to keep our appearance don't worry Crabbe, Goyle are to daft to catch on quick we can handle them, Malfoy is our only problem" Theo said

"we will figure something out, these coins will burn in your pocket it will say meeting" Neville said.

"what about the others, I don't think they will be to accepting of us, we will be your first Slytheirns" Pansy said.

" I will talk to them but we have to go it's getting late" Neville said as they all stood in the same place

"don't screw it up" Ginny said looking at them as they all began to walk towards the castle.

"well she's going to be a hard one to handle" Blaise said.

"well our friend sided with the dark lord who is looking for her boyfriend who happens to be the chosen one, I would be pissed to" Theo said.

"makes since" they said walking away.

Ron didn't know where to go he felt a little better now that he had the locket off, he felt bad for arguing with Harry, his mind went back to the look in Hermione's eyes he felt bad for leaving like that, he also thought about Pansy how much he missed her. He was walking when he stumbled upon a couple of snatchers.

"well well look what we have here" one of the snatchers said grabbing him by his jacket collar

"what's your name mate" another guy asked taking his wand.

"um…..gotta go" Ron said grabbing his wand and the other wand from the guys hand as he disaperated and landed in the sand at shell cottage, it was the first place he could think of he didn't want to return to the Burrow and put his family in danger he also didn't know what was going on and he would have to explain why he left. "Ron" a voice said as he turned around to see that Fleur and Bill were running towards him as they embraced him in a hug

"where is Harry and Hermione, what are you doing here?" Bill asked after hugging him

"lets get inside" Fleur said as they rushed in

After stuffing himself with two warm plates of dinner and some cookies he began to tell why he left leaving out most of the details just that he was arguing with Harry.

"that is real dumb of you for leaving like that" Bill said

"I know, hopefully there is away where I can meet them again" he said. "what happened at the wedding"

"they invade looking for Harry, a few people were killed they raided our house luckily mum and dad had a secret spell on Harry and Hermione's things and they were hidden well. We were all lucky to get out of their"

"how is everyone" Ron asked

" mum and dad are still staying at the Burrow in case you guys show up, along with Fred and George, and Charlie, they are thinking about going to aunt Muriels, the order is finished, everyone is on the run or dead, they tried to capture Kingsley two weeks ago he got away he is staying there. Remus is with Tonks and her parents. Dad has been going to work but he think that he is being watched and now they found out that you weren't really sick . I guess they tried to look for Hermione as well but her house was empty of course and there is no trace of her parents which is a good thing. Ginny writes and tells us how Hogwarts is, it's not the same Snape and the deatheaters have full control over it. Fleur and I are here just in case anyone needs help then we can take them to aunt Muriels. Everyone else is on the run, more deaths each day, muggles, muggleborns, anyone who stands against them" Bill said.

"don't tell mum and dad that I am here, I don't want them to worry and asked questions" Ron said

"alright you can stay here, it's cold out" Bill said

"we have a room for you upstairs, ye look tired come on" Fleur said as he followed.

Hogwarts

"alright everyone listen up" Neville said walking in the room of requirements that everyone in the DA made into living quarters for most of the time instead of sleeping in their houses, the DA had more members than the first round, Luna stood next to him along with Ginny as Pansy, Theo, Daphne and Blaise came walking in.

"this is a joke right" Seamus said holding up his wand as Neville waved his hand as he lowered it,

"I wish it was" Ginny said giving the four a dirty look

"no they are willing to join, they signed the contract as well, they will train with us and they promise to keep it a secret, I don't want anyone fighting with them and they won't fight with you" Neville said.

"they are best friends with a death eater why should we be nice to them" Seamus said.

"because this isn't what Dumbledore's army is about, we are here to protect one another along with students that can't protect themselves. It's about doing something great" Luna said

"besides some of you have secrets and Luna and I know about them" Neville said as several people's mouth dropped. No one wanted to argue because he was right. "well lets begin"

"well you turned to the other side" Draco said stopping Pansy in a dark hallway

"That is none of your business" Pansy said.

"you cant stop them you know" he said.

"but I can help, I mean some people in Slytherin actually do have a heart" she said.

"not me" he said as he walking away

"but you had one for Hermione" she said as he stopped "it hurts don't it being away from someone that you love" she said walking past him.


	26. Chapter 26

Everyone was aboard the train back home when it came to a stop "what now" Neville said standing up as everyone tried to figure out what was going on, two deatheaters climbed aboard "Luna Lovegood" one of them said

"what do you want" Neville said blocking his view from Luna

"sit down boy or I will force you" the deatheater said holding his wand at Neville's neck, as much as he didn't want to he had to sit down

"it's alright Neville" Luna said touching his hand as she got up and kissed him on the cheek and followed the deatheater off the train, Neville got up as the train started moving again and he watched as she disaperated.

"oh my" Daphne said she, Pansy, Theo and Blasie were sitting at the next booth they looked at Neville who had sadness in his eyes

"I wonder what they are going to do to her" Pansy said

"she's pureblood they won't kill her" Draco said taking a seat with them,

"Weasley is a pureblood will they kill him" Pansy asked giving Draco a dirty look

"I can't say he is a blood-traitor so it all depends" Draco said giving Pansy a smile

"what about Granger, I mean if she gets caught I am sure they will torture her to death" Pansy said as his eyes went grey and filled with anger

"I don't know, I mean everyone calls her the smartest witch of our age, she might find a way to survive" Daphne said.

"I am sure that Granger will do what's best to make sure that she isn't found" he said

"what would you do if you ran into her" Theo asked. Draco looked at Pansy who wanted to say something

"I will deal with her if it comes to it" Draco said getting up

As soon as the train stopped everyone grabbed their children and left,

"gran they took Luna" Neville said walking into their house

"its over all the stuff that her father's been writing, poor girl I am sorry Neville" she said

"can we see mum and dad" he asked.

"they have a really good protection spell on it, so that deatheaters cant take it over either, it's been advised on the wizarding radio that everyone stay safe, and only go out for important reasons, so far our spell is holding up if it comes down we will have to hide as well" she said.

"where would we go" he asked.

"I know a few places but lets not worry about that, lets enjoy the holidays" she said.

Draco walked into his house and on the drawing room floor lied Luna who was just lying there in pain, "good Draco your back take her downstairs" Bellatrix said kicking Luna in the side before walking out as several people followed he waited for the door to close then he walked towards her, she looked up at him with sadness in her eyes, he knelled down and waved a wand over her taking some of the pain away, he got to the steps "out wormtail" he said as Peter rushed out of their quickly he lavaited her body downstairs and let her rest next to Olivander "your food and water will be here soon" Draco said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Ginny help me with some of this" Molly said as Ginny quit looked away from the window

"do you think that are okay" she asked as she helped her mother in the kitchen.

"I think they are fine, the radio hasn't said anything you know that they would" Molly said.

"is dad still being watched" she asked.

"yes we might have to hide as well soon, they keep coming here raiding the house to see if Harry and the others are here" Molly said with sadness in her eyes.

"it will be fine mum" Ginny said hugging her mother hoping she was right and thinking about Harry.

Pansy watched out of her window as the snow began to fall harder, her parents were talking about a Christmas Party as Draco came walking in "what do you want" she said taking a seat on her bed as he shut the door and waved his wand so that no one can hear them.

"Luna is okay right now" he said,

"you came to tell me that, I mean she is harmless so I am glad she is fine but what do you want." she asked

"I came to tell you that I am sorry for everything, I know how you feel" he said

"really you do, how can you say that" she said. "do you realize that after we leave Hogwarts our parents want us to get married, I don't want to marry someone that I don't love."

"I agree with you but you need to think that Weasley may never come back if that comes to it then we must take that path." he said

"and Hermione will…he will come back, and I won't marry you I will leave town first" she said.

"I am just trying to warn you about the possibilities they capture Potter I am sure that those two will be with him it's going to be hell, just think about it" he said

"Potter ended him once before what makes you think he won't do it again" she said.

"Potter never ended him he just didn't have a body or whatever the bloody hell you call it, he can't be killed, if there was away I would have done it a long time ago. We just have to face the facts and I still owe Potter one, he better hope I don't run into him first." he said

"you need to get over your feud with Potter don't you think its kind of old, like I told you before is it worth having Hermione hate you for hurting her friend."

"right now we live in a world full of hate" he said.

"you need to get over that angriness, and realize it don't hurt to be nice sometime." She said

"I didn't want this any of this being marked a deatheater getting told to kill someone is not what I want to do, if I disobey the dark lord my life could be over just like that. I love Hermione but its easier for me to hate them, the dark lord can see my thoughts but I know how to shield them from him if not I would have been dead" he said.

"what are you talking about" she asked.

"the dark lord can get into your mind, and I was taught to protect everything I was thinking about so that he couldn't use it against me. I mean come on a pureblood falling for a muggleborn. You are lucky, you don't watch people get murdered right in front of you. Just don't piss anyone off with your attitude or they can show everything about you and Weasley" he said.

"I will try my best but it is so hard, because being at Hogwarts does not make it easier" she said.

"I am not going back when school starts the dark lord wants me to stick around and help my aunt, my parents are still on house arrest" he said.

"why did you get chosen anyways because of the Ministry" she asked as he nodded.

"you joined the DA because of Weasley" he asked

"Theo, Daph and Blasie has their reasons as well" she said.

"we are not the only ones who fell for Gryffindor's" he laughed.

"see smiling and laughing works" she said

"I needed that, I have been so lost I would rather be anywhere then at home. " he said

"it sucks being away from someone you love, we are not the only ones. Ginny Weasley, Daphne, Neville, no one can't sneak around the castle anymore, do you think it will change" he asked.

"I don't know but I hope it does" he said thinking about Hermione,

"well Ron and I would sneak down to the kitchen for milk and cookies at school, I am sure my parents are around here somewhere discussing Christmas how about we go down to the kitchen" she said getting up

"so I take it we are friends again and you don't hate me anymore" he asked.

"I can never hate you, Harry, Ron, Hermione have fought several times but they still stay friends" she said.

"I might take a page from their book but don't count on it" he said following her out of the room

"well look at you two, for a while we didn't know what was bothering Pansy but I guess you two fixed up your problems" her mother said meeting them at the bottom of the stairs.

"yes you figured it out mother" Pansy said rolling her eyes walking towards the kitchen

"well Draco I would invite your family over but with everything that is going on" she said.

"don't worry about it, but I have to be going see ya later Pans" he said walking towards the door. Pansy went to the fridge grabbed the cookies and milk and began to place a few cookies on the plate and poured herself some milk, she took a seat on the stool over the counter, as she began to separate her cookie lick off the icing and dipped it into her cup.

"my word Pansy you are a lady where did you learn to do that" her mother said staring at her.

Pansy just smiled she wanted to say Ronald Weasley "a friend of mine at school"

"I hope you don't spend a lot of time with that friend" she said looking at her daughter with a disgusted look as she continued to eat her cookies.

"I did; not much anymore we were really close" she said

"well as long as they don't show rude manors they can be invaded to your engagement announcement in July. If the time is right with everything going on I can't guarantee that you will be married this year" she said

"mother did if ever to you that there might not be a wedding at all, I want to wait a few years before I get married, and I don't know if I want to marry Draco" she said.

"Of course you will, it's a good match" she said.

"damn it mother, I am not you; I don't want to be rushed into a marriage were you happy when you married father did you love him because too me marriage should me be more about love than who is who on the social ladder" she said walking out of the room.

Luna sat against a cold wall in the darkness of a basement. She was hungry, tired and wanted to go home. She missed her friends and Neville, she looked over at the old man in the corner named Oliverlander he was fast asleep. Unlike earlier she didn't hear any voices so everyone must have went to bed, her body was still in pain from when was hit with the cruico curse along with being slapped and kicked in the side by Bellatrix, footsteps came towards her "I am not going hurt you" Draco said knelling down sliding a plate towards her.

"why should I believe you" she asked

"because I would by now" he said waving his wand as the pain began to fade "It should wear off in a few minutes, you better eat why it's warm" he said

"why are you helping me" she asked taking the plate as she began to eat.

"because you kept my secret, and I owe but you must not say anything this secret has to be kept," he said getting up and walking out as a warm blanket came down and landed on her.

Hermione climbed out of the tent to see Ron standing there after yelling at him for a few minutes they all sat down to have a talk about everything leaving out that Hermione dated Draco and Ron was dating Pansy.

A few weeks had passed and everyone returned to Hogwarts

"alright a lot of you have been doing very well in learning spells and counter curses. We are going to attempt the patronus charm, I am sure some of the seventh years remember before Christmas break it was discussed in charms class. Harry was really good at producing one, Hermione did as well and if Luna was here she could. Only so many of us from the first time around were able to produce it, I can't but I am sure Ginny can" he said nodding towards Ginny who stepped forward.

"expecto patrolom" she said as a doe formed as her patronus she allowed it to move around the room then it faded, everyone looked at her facial expression she wasn't happy, she had tears in her eyes. Parvati and Lavender walked up to her and walked her to the corner.

After explaining the rules several people tried it, Neville actually produced one and it was a form of a rabbit, Pansy did as well and everyone looked at her as it formed a lion.

"that's awesome Pansy" Daphne said

"why is it a lion, I thought it would be a snake or a dragon because of Draco" Parvati asked.

"its not because of Draco he and I aren't together anyways" Pansy said.

"Then what does it mean" Ginny asked stepping forward

"I don't know" Pansy said running out of the room, she ran towards the transfigurations room. She sat down in the chair that Ron used to sat in when he was their

"Ms. Parkinson" McGonagall said coming

Pansy looked up at her with tears in her eyes "why does everything have to happened at once, why do I have to hide my feelings" she asked

"I wish I had the answer to everything, but I don't we have to hold on and hope that Potter will do what it takes to help us all, and I think that Mr. Weasley is okay" she said as Pansy smiled.

"you think they are trying to help us" she asked

"I don't know, what he is doing but whatever it is it's for us" she said

"can we talk for a few minutes" they both turned around to see Ginny standing their

"I will give you ladies a few minutes, the Carrows are on the other side of the school looking for Longbottom" she said getting up and heading out of the room.

"what do you want" Pansy asked wiping her eyes

"it's my brother isn't it" Ginny asked.

"what" Pansy said

"you and Ron have been seeing each other" she said

Pansy sighed "yes" she said

"it makes since Harry and I stumbled upon Lavender and Theo one night, I guess you guys were all covering up for one another" Ginny said.

"I love him and I don't know what he is up too, but I am not trying to cause in trouble with you" she said.

"I am sorry for giving you a hard time" Ginny said

"I did a few times to you when you came to school so I guess we are even" Pansy said as McGonagall came walking back in

"make it look like an argument and I will walk you back to your houses or the room of requirements" McGonagall said walking in as the two girls looked at one another and walked out.

"Weasley you need to watch your going next time" Pansy said as McGonagall walked between them and the Carrows were walking towards them.

"you watch it" Ginny remarked back

"ladies enough" McGonagall said walking with them as the Carrows laughed as they walked by

"we are going to the room of requirement" Pansy said

"alright just be careful" McGonagall said letting them go their way.


	27. Chapter 27

Weeks later

"alright we destroyed the locket, we just have find the other ones" Ron said

" We have thought of everything, Harry destroyed the journal, Dumbledore the ring, Ron you got the locket, that's three where would the others be at, I mean of all places….Harry" Hermione said looking over at him he was staring at the map.

"sorry I was just thinking about Hogwarts and where we would be at" Harry said watching Ginny's footprints disappear.

"studying" Hermione said "or reading while yelling at you two for not doing your homework"

"Quidditch" Harry laughed thinking about how much he missed the sport

"fighting with that ferret Malfoy" Ron said looking down to change the station on the radio as Harry looked at Hermione who got up and grabbed another book. "you know we would be going home next week for Easter" He looked up to see Harry hugging her as she was crying he forgot about the part that she sent her parents away, he got up to hug her as well.

Neville waved to the others as he left with his grandmother, everyone was heading home and the whole time he was wondering about Luna.

Luna was still sitting in the basement next to Olivander and they spend their time talking about wands and nargals.

Ginny was woken up from her nap by Fleur

"Molly is downstairs, I have your stuff pack we have to go" she said pulling the covers off of Ginny as she sat up.

"what's going on" she asked wiping her eyes as Fleur handed her a jacked and shoes as she quickly slipped them on.

"te tried to capture your father after he got off, he alearted the order, come now" she said grabbing her hand as they rushed down the stairs. Ginny heard several voices as she seen people all over the place shooting spells and curses. Molly grabbed Ginnys hand as the three disapereated.

"your father will be here soon" Molly said looking out the window, Ginny looked around to see that they were at her aunt Mauriels house.

"I am going to wait until Bill returns before I go back to the cottage" she said

A short time later everyone returned safely, "I am sorry Gin you cant go back to Hogwarts" Arthur said.

"why" she asked

"it's dangerous they are looking for Ron, they almost captured me" he said

"but I have to go back" she said

"why" he asked

She wanted to mention Dumbledore's Army but she decided not to say anything, The only problem is that she couldn't write Neville because Owls were getting intercepted, she was hoping that he would do fine now that he didn't have her or Neville to help him out.

"Draco" the sound of his aunts voice distracted him from the book that he was reading as his mother came up to his room "they think they have Potter but they are not sure, there is a redhead with them and he defiantly looks like a Weasley then the girl might be Granger" she said looking at her son. Draco's mind went blank as he followed his mother down the stairs, five people were forced onto the floor along with a few snatchers.

"Draco come here" his aunt said taking his hand "is this Potter" he knelled down and looked into the guys eyes, he knew who it was if he made it this far then he might make it further.

"I don't know" Draco lied, he noticed that Dean Thomas was with them along with a goblin.

"well look at the other two" she said kicking Ron down along with the girl. He knew that it was Weasley he then looked at the curly hair girl and looked into her brown eyes that had fear in them along with tears.

"I think that's Granger" his father said

"I don't know who they are" Draco lied.

"it looks like her" Lucius said

"I cant tell I don't pay attention to Granger" he said then his aunt starting yelling at the snatchers and hurting them why she made his mother take guys down stairs.

"I am going to have a chat with this one" Bellatrix said kicking her in the stomach as she fell backwards towards the floor. "Cruico mudblood" she said pointing her wand at Hermione as she screamed really loud. Draco looked at his father who was sitting down facing the wall, he then looked at his mother who just looked away. The screaming stop as she stood over her  
"where did you get the sword" she asked slapping Hermione in the face.

"I don't know, it's a fake" she lied

"liar" she screamed as she began to carve a word in her arm, Draco tried not to look at her tears in her eyes, as she stared at him hanging off her neck was a necklace with a ring hanging off of it, he closed his eyes and tried to turn away to try and drown out the sound of her scream.

"tell me again" Bellatrix screamed.

"I told you" Hermione lied as Bellatrix began to carve the word into her arm, but the pain of the cruiartius curse began to fade from her body.

"well then I am going to kill you" Bellatrix said then Ron and Harry disarmed her as they began to duel against Narcissa and Draco. She felt her hair being pulled as Bellatrix had a knife up to her throat and told them to lower their wands, as Draco took them.

Lucius was trying to summon the dark lord until Dobby showed up, Harry grabbed the wands as Draco let them slide from his hands, he looked over to see that Potter was also helping Weasley holding up Hermione, he wanted to smile as they disappeared but even though he couldn't he was smiling inside that they got away.

"Draco" Bellatrix screeched "you let them get away they all got away the dark lord isn't going to take this kindly" she said walking towards him

"leave him alone, you were the one in charge here" Naricssa said walking with Draco up the stairs as they walked towards his room,

"you used the non-pain spell didn't you" Narcissa asked

"you did as well mother" Draco said looking at her

"I did it for you" Narcissa said walking away,

"mother thank you, and I have a feeling that this might be over soon" Draco said looking at her as she nodded

"I think so to" she said walking out the door


	28. Chapter 28

A couple of weeks later, Ginny woke up to see Luna standing over her with a huge smile on her face. "Luna" she screamed hugging her best friend

"I have been here for a few hours, I wanted to see you, tell about everything" she asked taking a seat beside her. After hearing the story Luna smiled. "Neville is so brave, and I can kind of figure why the four Slytherins joined, Dean is here as well he is resting"

"Dean; how did you guys meet up" she asked

"Harry, Ron and Hermione were caught with him, we were saved by Dobby but Hermione got hurt by Bellatrix, she's doing better, I was taken to Malfoy Manor when they took me"

"wait Harry" Ginny said jumping out of bed.

"no he's not here, he, Ron and Hermione left early this morning, they said they still have stuff to do, Bill thought it would be nice to bring us here" she said. Ginny's face went sad again "he did tell me to tell you that he loves you so much and he has been thinking about you" Luna said as Ginny smiled.

"we have to get back to Hogwarts" Ginny said

"but that can be dangerous" Luna said

"we can get Dean to disaperate with us, to Hogsmead" Ginny said

"lets go wake up Dean, I want to get back too" she said.

"that's close" Neville said walking into the room of requirements Ginny was no longer there, he didn't know anything about Luna, they tried to capture him but they couldn't.

"what are you going to do now" Theo asked Neville as he was trying to catch his breath.

"I can't go back, we saved those first years they are after me now" he said. Everyone was crowded in the room, he looked towards the portrait and walked towards it.

"Luna" Neville said out loud as he helped her climb down from the ladder, Ginny was behind her and Pansy looked over at Daphne whose face lighten up to see Dean standing there as well. Luna looked around Theo hugged Lavender, Blaise was kissing Parvati, Padma was holding Seamus hand Hogwarts still might not allow different people from different houses be together but the Room of Requirements was their own separate world.

A few hours later Pansy watched as Neville went to the portrait it's been a few minutes. Everyone was still talking about Ron, Harry, and Hermione's break in at Gringotts and how they took off on a dragon.

"She's coming back but whose with her" Ginny asked as the portrait opened up, applause broke out as Neville stepped down showing Harry, with Ron and Hermione behind him, she took off running towards him.

Ron looked around the room and in the middle Pansy was standing their smiling for a moment he didn't care who was watching as he walked towards her and took her into his arms.

Hermione stood speechless she looked at Harry who didn't seem affected by it, Neville and Luna didn't as well and she had a feeling that they all knew about it, in fact several people were dating and she was surprised.

"now sorry to break up the happy reunion but we have to figure out…..em hmm" he said with his arms around Luna as everyone turned to see what he was looking at Pansy and Ron were still lost in their own world. "Emm hmm" he said out loud as both broke apart. "Harry explain" he said as Harry started to explain what he was looking for, within minutes several more people joined them in the room of requirements, Remus, Tonks, all the Weasley's, former players of the Quidditch team, Neville's gran, Kingsley.

Blaise came running into the room "Snape called for all the students to meet in the Great Hall" he said

"alight all the students, including you Seamus get your robes on and head to your houses for the professors to pick you up, Everyone else Harry will tell you what he wants" he said as the students began to rush out and Harry began to give little details.

Harry hugged Ginny "you should stay in here" he said

"I can't, I am with you" she said kissing him as he nodded to the others and walked out the door with Luna.

"Ron I have an idea" Hermione said walking up to him, he looked at her then looked at Pansy then kissed her

"I have to go…" he said as she nodded

"me too, be careful" she said as walked with Daphne out through the door.


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione pulled him to the side "since we don't have the sword, we might have to go to the Chamber of Secrets to get a tooth form the basilisk since the sword has basilisk blood or otherwise how are we going to get rid of the horecruxes" she said as Harry came back.

"The Carrows are tied down, lets go" Harry said as they all followed him . Harry walked in and confronted Snape, and Voldemort spoke calling out Harry.

"grab him" Millicent said as several people looked at her, Pansy laughed as they were escorted out of the hall, as soon as they got to the end, she along with Blasie, Daphne, and Theo stayed back

"now is our time to prove whose side we are on, I don't know about you guys but I am going to help them" she said

"let's go" Blaise said as they all rushed back towards the great hall.

"where are Ron and Hermione" Pansy asked

"they took off somewhere" Ginny said

"We are going to set traps on the bridge, you guys joining us" Neville said as they all followed Neville. Within moments the battle at Hogwarts began as several people began to fight for their life and their school.

Draco entered the room of requirements with Crabbe and Golye of all people but he wanted his wand that Potter took from him. Ron and Hermione came running into the room as he looked at both of them, Crabbe threated her with the curse as he help deflect it. "hold off" he said

"why she's a mudblood" Goyle said "avad…."

Hermione deflected again as the three took off, Ron ran after them as Hermione helped Harry.

Goyle started a fire, Ron looked at them and took off running, as the fire continued.

"bloody hell" Draco said as the fire surrounded them as he started to climb atop something, Crabbe fell into the fire as he looked at Goyle and they both climbed onto more furniture, he looked at Hermione as she flew by on a broom they came back around to help him after getting out of the fire he decided to run.

A death eater came charging at Pansy but with the help of Ginny they were able to defeat him.

Draco stunned a death eater that was sneaking up on Harry, Ron, Hermione, he seen Fernier grabbing ahold of Lavender as he stunned her rand went to bite her but Draco stunned him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were running towards the boat house as they looked over to see Pansy surrounded by two death eaters, along with Ginny, Ron and Harry stunned them as they went running outside.

Everyone stood around, Voldemort had called everyone back, "alright men if you could help with…..the dead, and woman I asked that you help with the wounded." Kingsley said, everyone didn't know what to do or where to start, rubble, bodies and portraits, and several other school items were all over the place.

Pansy looked over at the Weasleys who were crowded around a body on the stretcher, she didn't want to stare but she noticed that it was Charlie one of the oldest. She looked over to see that Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked in. She made eye contact with Ron for a few minutes before turning to help a wounded Parvati.

Harry watched the Weasleys cry over Charlie, he looked over to see Tonks and Remus holding one another, he quickly walked out.

Draco watched from a far as Hermione was hugging the Weasleys, and Ron, Blasie was with an injured Parvati luckily it was just her arm, Theo held Lavender who was still recovering from being stunned. Padma, Seamus, Dean and Daphne were all holding one another and Luna had joined them while Neville headed to help with the fallen.

"attention….in the west tower we will lie the fallen and in the east will be the injured" McGonagall said as everyone began to separate.

"it's sad in a heartbeat everything changed, I mean look at Hogwarts" Pansy said taking a seat next to Draco

"I didn't want any of this to happen" he said she shook her head in acknowledgement

"I am going to go give my condolence to Ginny" she said

He watched her walk away and he wanted to help but several people just looked at him, he got up and began to walk.

"where's Harry" Ginny asked looking around as Hermione and Ron came walking back towards her, Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"we don't know" Ron lied looking away, he couldn't look at his sister and tell her that Harry had gone to meet his fate. She nodded and decided to help her mother trying to clear her mind, it was hard for her to watch her mother put on a strong face even though she knew she was hurting.

Ron was in the corner against the wall with his arms around his legs, his family was still grieving over the death of Charlie. Hermione and Luna were talking to Dean and the others.

"I am sorry" Pansy said knelling down in front of him.

"I love you" Ron said hugging her "I hated leaving you"

"I know but you did what you had to do" she said.

"and because of that Charlie is dead, Hermione got hurt by Bellatrix, and Harry went to meet you know who in the woods, and he will kill him" he said.

"I am sorry about that but we will get through this together. I love you too but you can't leave me again" she said.

"if you know who lives then we can't be together" he said

"we will find away" she said

"before Harry left, he said we would have to kill the snake" he said.

"and I will help, Hermione and the others will help you as well" she said. "ah" she said as she began to put her hands over her ears, Ron did the same, Voldemort was telling them to come outside. "I will go with you" she said as they both stood up and grabbed hands and walked towards the exit.


	30. Chapter 30

Draco watched as everyone gathered outside, he looked over to see Hermione holding Ron's hand and on the other side was Pansy. Everyone was gathered he was lucky no one noticed him until his father called his name. "damn it father" he said under his breath as he walked over towards the other side. He now lost his dignity after the dark lord hugged him in front of everyone. His mother took his hand and he looked over at Harry's body in Hagrids arms, She- Weasley, Hermione and others were in tears. His mother handed him his wand the one that Harry had token from him, Then Longbottom stepped forward and began to speak within the next few minutes everything changed as Harry reveled he was alive.

"Potter" he said as Harry fell onto the ground, he tossed him his wand and ran back towards the castle.

Hermione was in a duel with two deatheaters and tossed against the wall as they tried to hit her with the curse, Draco deflected it , Hermione got up and helped him duel.

"I have to help Harry" Hermione said running towards the area, Ron stunned a deatheater as Hermione took his hand and they took off running.

Draco stopped and watched as Bellatrix was taking on Tonks, Luna and she nearly hit Ginny Weasley with the curse but she was lucky to deflect it, then Molly Weasley stepped forward and began to duel a moment later Bellatrix life was over.

Harry stood in the middle and looked around it was over, Neville was still holding the sword while hugging Luna. The Weasleys were rejoicing, Ginny came up to him.

"you did it" she said as he held her close

"I can't believe it" he said

"I am still happy for you" she said

"we can be happy" he said hugging her one more time.

Ron wasn't paying attention to anyone else as he was busy kissing Pansy

"Hmm mmm" a couple of voices said as they broke apart

"mum dad this is Pansy Parkinson my girlfriend" he said as they all looked at him

"well nice meeting you" Molly said hugging her, Harry joined the crowd with Ginny at his side.

Hermione was looking at everyone , they were all happy and celebrating but yet she was alone. Suddenly she felt arms around her as she turned around and came face to face with Draco she didn't have a chance to say anything before he kissed her. Not caring who was watching, or the look on his parents face. She pulled away and looked around to see everyone staring, even Ron whose face was bright red. She quickly ran away leaving Draco standing there.

Draco looked at his parents his mother wasn't all that surprised but his father had no emotion then again after being under control of the dark lord for months he wasn't sure what his father's feelings were.

"you guys will be going to court in a few days I suggest that you don't go far away" Kingsley said.

"well lets go home" Lucius said.

"home that place was hell, why don't we go to our beach house" Draco said.

"I suppose so" Lucius said "Then we can talk about your choice in relationships"

"whatever it is father, you can't control my life" Draco said getting up as they all walked out the door.

"Hermione wait" Harry said stopping her as she nearly tripped he then held her as she cried, a moment later Ron came walking up.

"when did you and Malfoy get together" he asked

"you can't judge me, you have been secretly seeing Parkinson" she said.

"I am not..i am sorry I lied, I don't like it but it's your life" Ron said as she hugged him

"I love you guys, but I can't be here right now, I want to be with my family" she said as they nodded as she hugged them both and walked away.


	31. Chapter 31

Draco walked into the house that they had recently purchase it was smaller compared to the manor but he would settle for it. Within minutes of getting everything settled he went down stairs to meet his parents as they set in the living room.

"how long have you been seeing her" Lucius asked as Draco rolled his eyes and took a seat.

"I have liked her for a long time father, I have been seeing her since fourth year" Draco said

"you know that I won't allow it" Lucius said

"Lucius…" Narcissa said

"you knew about it" he asked

"yes but if you notice right now it's not pureblood that is ruling the wizarding world, they look at themselves as equal" she said

"why does it matter who I choose; it's my life" Draco said

"it's a disgrace" Lucius said

"like you haven't disgraced our family enough" Draco said

Lucius stood up and aimed his wand at Draco "how dare you speak to me like that"

Draco aimed his wand at Lucius and before he could get the chance to do anything Lucius stunned him and disappeared.

"it's okay Ron" Pansy said walking into her parents' house

"well meeting parents scare me" he said

"why you met Hermione's parents" she said shutting the door

"I didn't sleep with her" Ron said as Pansy nudged him, she grabbed his hand and led him into the living room they were sitting down having tea

"mum, dad this is Ron and I love him. I don't want to marry Draco" she said as her parents looked at her.

"we heard about you young man, you and your friends are awfully brave" her father said.

"well we did what we had to do" Ron said as Pansy once again nudged him "I love you daughter"

"well all we want is for her to be happy" her father said standing up to shake his hand

"yes happy indeed" Lucius said aiming his wand at all of them. Ron didn't get a chance to react as everything went black.

"Draco wake up" Narcissa said putting a cloth over his head as he opened his eyes and sat up. "where is he" he asked getting up

"I don't know, he's gone mad" she said

"we have to go" Draco said as she followed him out the door, he took her hand as they disaperated. They landed outside the Burrow as he knocked on the door to see Molly standing there.

"where is Harry" he asked

"um alseep may I asked why" she said wiping her eyes.

"it's important" he said

"well come inside, and I will go get him" she said opening the door as they walked in the house and looked around. Harry came running downstairs with Ginny in tow.

"where is Hermione" Draco asked

"she is somewhere with her parents" he said

"well we have to find her, father stunned me because he don't approve of her, we think he went looking for her" Draco said.

"well I will go with you, Mrs. Malfoy do you want to stay here" he asked as she nodded.

"Ginny you can come with us, we are going to go to Luna's to get Neville, I thought he mentioned going their first," Harry said walking out the door with Draco and Ginny following as they all disaperated. They landed in the yard at Luna's house both were outside by the garden as they came walking up.

"has Ron been here" Harry asked

"he was with Pansy a short time ago, they were heading back to her house" Neville said

"well you can join us, we think Lucius might be after Hermione but first we have to find Ron" Harry said as he and Luna looked at one another before nodding as they took each other's hand and disaperated.

Ron was coming too, along with Pansy's parents. "Pansy" he called as her mother went running upstairs

"She is not here" she said then Draco came walking in with the others.

"Pansy is missing" Ron said "Lucius was here"

"well he we have to find Hermione" Draco said

"he might have her as well" Harry said

"Lets go" Ron said as they all walked out the door.

"I know where they were staying at" Ginny said as they all disaperated and landed in Australia.

They knocked on the door but no one answered, "She has to be here, she owled me earlier today" Ginny said

"something isn't right" Harry said pointing his wand at the door, as it slowly opened. They looked around the house and didn't see anybody there, then a flash of light distracted them. Lucius was standing holding Hermione by her hair and a wand at her throat.

"lower your wands now, or I will kill her" he said.

"let her go" Draco said

"I will if you come with me" Lucius said

"if I come with you, then you have to leave everyone else alone" Draco said

"Draco don't" Hermione said

"don't speak mudblood" Lucius said

"I will come with you" Draco said

Lucius tossed Hermione across the floor and disaperated with Draco along with setting a spell that knocked all of them backwards.

Back at the Burrow they were trying to figure out what to do to.

"we have to find her" Ron said

"where would Lucius have taken her and why" Harry asked

"he's going to make her marry Draco" Ron said

"what" Hermione asked

"Lucius made a deal with Mr. Parkinson that when they finish Hogwarts they will be married…but they never made any type of contract, they didn't even use the unbreakable vow" Narcissa said

"but he can force them" Ron said

"that's what he is planning on doing, but he has to be controlling them as well." Narcissa said

"well where would they be at" Harry asked

"the only place I could think of is Malfoy Manor the only problem is that several deatheaters got away so they might be there as well" she said

"then it looks like we have to take backup" Harry said

"and get their quick" Ron said

Pansy woke up and looked around, she knew well enough on where she was at. "let me go" she screamed walking to the door, pulling on it.

"Ms. Parkinson" Lucius said coming downstairs as he tied her up and walked her up the steps towards Draco.

"let me go" she said again

"why would I do that" he said

"Draco please" she said to Draco who was on the ground as well, but she noticed that he wasn't listening, he was being controlled.

"you two are going to get married" Lucius said

"I can't, I won't" she said

"oh but you will" he said he used his wand and pushed them together, where their hands were touching each other's arms, he then waved his wand around it.

"nooooo" she screamed then a flash of light shot across the air as Lucius was thrown backwards by Ron, a few other deatheaters came out as duels began to take place. Ron helped moved Pansy out of the way.

"Draco" Hermione said but he wasn't listening. "Draco" she said again so she pulled his face to hers as she began to kiss him breaking the spell.

"so you do love me" he said hugging her as he pushed her out of the way the same time Lucius came forward and tried to shoot her with a spell.

Within the next few minutes the duels were winding down and Lucius tried to throw another curse but Hermione help Draco deflect it, as Lucius went to the ground.

Kingsley and the other aurors came in and took them away,

"well now what" Ron asked Pansy

"we officially start over" Pansy smiled.

"you should know that I love you" Hermione said hugging Draco.

"yes, I do plus you are still wearing my ring" he said as she took it off the chain and slid it on her finger. "until we get you a engagement ring" he smirked

"not for another couple of years" she said.

"I can wait" he smiled

"well Ginny what do you want to do now" Harry asked.

"go for a long walk at a muggle beach hand in hand, romantic dinner, most things that couples do" she said.

"will do" he said following the others out the door.

"Neville next week daddy is going write article on you, it's doing well after the article we wrote about Harry, Ron and Hermione and I will be glad to announce to the whole world that I am dating you" Luna said

"I love you" Neville said

"l love you too" she said.

Years later everyone was gathered at the Burrow for the wedding of Rose and Scorpius "of all the men she could have married she chose a Malfoy" Ron said sitting at a table with the others.

"you cant stop love" Pansy said sitting next to him

"trust me Weasley I didn't want him to marry a red head either" Draco said taking a seat

"come one guys be happy" Hermione said taking Draco's hand as she took a seat

"one wedding down, I am still nervous about walking Alice down the aisle" Neville said taking a drink

"oh Neville it's love beside she and James make a great match" Luna said

"well Lacy Zabini just caught the bouquet, looks like she and Albus will be planning the wedding next" Draco laughed as Harry shook his head and took a drink.

"uh look again" Neville said as Draco stared and his face turned white,

"Aurora is going to wait ten years" Draco said as the others laughed to see that his daughter had caught the bouquet instead of Blasie and Parvati's daughter as Harry handed him a drink.

"I told Lily not to marry Adrian Theo and Lav's son until five years after leaving Hogwarts" Harry said

"Harry we didn't even wait five years" Ginny said as rolled his eyes "we are different"

"how" Ginny asked as he sat silently

"well Hugo is smart enough to wait" Ron said

"ah he and Deans daughter are lovely" Pansy said

"the only difference is that they didn't have to deal with what he had to face, McGonagall created house unity after the war, we had to take the long way and find out for ourselves who to trust and who not to" Hermione said

"you do have a point when they started school things were different, we all hated one another they all grew up together" Pansy said

"love is unexpected" Harry said looking at Ginny who smiled back, as they all looked at their friends and family.

"it is indeed" Draco said holding Hermione's hand, after all these years he was still in love with the same girl he met starting Hogwarts, love could not be controlled and he was glad he didn't stop it.


End file.
